Naruto's Secret Jutsu
by Keeperoftheninjaway
Summary: Ever wonder how Naruto's life could change if he discovered the Flying Raijin Jutsu 2 years before the Genin Exams? Well now is your chance to find out. This is my first story so i hope you enjoy it. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own naruto in any way shape or form.

Ever wonder what Naruto's life would be changed if he found the scroll to the Flying Raijin Jutsu before he became a genin? Well here is your chance to find out. Starts two years before the Genin Exams. This is my first story.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

**Chapter 1: Jutsu Found**

The sun had risen just twenty minutes ago. The merchandise owners just starting to open their stands for the days sales wondering what their profit from a days work would be. People waking up, or already awake, getting ready for the day's adventures. Great Stone Faces being admired by admirers. All seemed quiet with in the Hidden Leaf Village, one of the five great shinobi villages.

NOT! Wild laughing could be heard coming from down the street in the direction of the Hokage's Tower, where one Naruto Uzumaki was running from a group of Chunnin with paint covering their backs. Naruto was a little shorter than most kids his age and he wore a bright "kill me" orange jumpsuit with blue on the shoulders and had bright golden blonde hair. He had just performed his best prank yet, on the Hokage no less, by setting up paint cannons five feet from the doors inside the office of the Third Hokage. The cannons were set via trip wires set above the door connected to the door handle so that when the door opened it would set off the paint cannons.

The Hokage realizing what had just happened after seeing himself covered in pink paint, looked around for the culprit. Then he realized that there was laughing coming from the chair behind his desk. The chair turned around and there was Naruto pointing and laughing as hard as he possibly could at the pink paint covered Hokage (who is probably into his early seventies). "Wow! You might as well hand this chair and that hat over to me old man. I mean if you can get caught in a simple prank like that HAHAHAHAHA!" Says the laughing ten year old.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, breaths in and yells " NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"YIKES!" Naruto says while he jumps out of the Hokage's chair and out the window still laughing.

"After him and bring him back unharmed!" the Third yells toward the Chunnin. The Chunnin within the tower begin chasing after Naruto wishing they could do some harm to the boy. Some wishing to just kill the boy, believing that he is the Nine-Tailed Fox the Fourth Hokage died sealing inside Naruto twelve years ago using the _Reaper Death Seal _with an _Eight Sign Seal _on top.

"As if haha!" says Naruto as he lands after hearing the order given out by the Third Hokage. After landing Naruto runs out the gate leading to and from the Hokage tower. Naruto knowing he set up a trap incase this happened jumped just over the trip wire he set up that was connected to even more paint cannons set just under the ceiling of the gate. The Chunnin however missed this little detail, so when one of them ran into the trip wire it caused the paint cannons to fire at the Chunnins backs with an even mix of pink, yellow, and purple. Which just caused Naruto to laugh even harder when he looked back after the paint cannons fired. Which leads us to where we first began.

So now Naruto is running away as he always does after pulling a prank no matter how small. He leads the Chunnin all over the village and one by one the Chunnin begin giving up on the chase.

"I dont have time for this"

"I got better things to do than chase a damn demon around all day"

Those being just some of the things said as the Chunnin gave up. Meanwhile Naruto had eventually lost all the Chunnin on his tail. The only problem is that Naruto had run into a part of the village he wasnt quite familiar with. By this time it had become noon as was going to start raining as storm clouds had begun to gather during the chase. "Oh man I need to find out where exactly I am so I can go to Ichiraku's for some ramen, hee hee."

After about 20 minutes Naruto stumbled across an abandoned property. The property had trees lined on either side of the walk way that was headed torward the house which seemed a ways more torwards the back than it was the front of the property. Naruto seeing it was about to rain decided it was best to get under some shelter before getting soaked to the bone. So opening the gate, not noticing the glowing seal once he placed his hand on it to open the gate. Closing the gate behind him he ran torwards the house as it began to rain.

Once Naruto was in the house he closed the door and turned on the light. Surprised that an abandoned house would even have electricity Naruto decided to search the kitchen for some food. When Naruto heading torward the kitchen something caught his eye. He looked at the portrait above the fireplace. *Gasp* it was a portrait of his idol the Forth Hokage with his arm over the shoulder of a beautiful red head with dark blue eyes wearing a white high collared shirt with a sleeveless dark green dress. The both of them seemed quite happy. "Whoa, this is THE Fourth Hokages house? Awsome. Wait a sec. What if someone finds out I was here? Oh man I gotta get outta here!" Just as he was about to leave a loose stone in the fire place connected to the floor. Knowing he should get going Naruto goes over and removes the stone to find a scroll hidden inside.

Naruto knew better than to take something that wasn't his, but for some unexplained reason he just couldn't help himself. Naruto took the scroll and put it in a pocket inside his jacket so no one could see it and it couldn't get wet in the rain. He then quickly turned off the light, ran to the gate opened then closed the gate behind himself and began to run torward Ichiraku's as if nothing happened. Not even noticing the letter that was left under the scroll.

* * *

By the time Naruto got to Ichiraku's the scroll was all but forgotten for the moment. "Hey old man, 2 miso ramen please." Said Naruto when he stepped through the curtains at Ichiraku's.

"Sure thing kid, I was just wondering where you were at since your usually here before now." Said Teuchi the head chef and owner of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Oh uh, well I just kinda got caught in the rain ya' know hehe." Says Naruto just remembering about how he stumbled across the Fourth Hokage's house and Scroll. Naruto didn.t think it was a good idea letting anyone know what he had found, knowing he could probably get into alot of trouble if anyone knew just what he now had in his possession.

"You mean after that prank you pulled at the Hokage Tower? Wow I gotta admit Naruto it was pretty funny hearing that the Hokage was covered in pink paint HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yea, I got some Chunnin that were chasing me after that too HAHA!" Naruto replied with his large grin plastered on his face.

"HAHA! I guess the more the merrier eh Naruto? Well here ya go eat up." Teuchi replies handing Naruto his first bowl of ramen.

* * *

After Naruto finished his ramen he then paid Teuchi and made his way home to his little apartment. Once inside Naruto turned on the lights and closed all the curtains and went to sit at the kitchen table. Once seated Naruto brought out the scroll and opened it. When he opened the scroll Naruto saw that there were symbols on the scroll. Remembering that the symbols were actually storage seals (although his memory about the subject seamed vague due to lack of paying attention). Naruto tried to remember how to access the contents of the storage seals but, just couldn't seem to remember.

Out of frustration Naruto slammed his hand on one of the seals. His frustration accidently caused his chakra to flow to his hand. As a result *poof* a scroll appeared. Naruto realized finally that he needed chakra to access the contents of the seals. Picking up the scroll that was about the size of a summoning contract scroll (though Naruto doesnt know that yet) that appeared Naruto opened it and saw an extremely complex jutsu formula, where at that beginning of the scroll it said _"Flying Raijin_ _Jutsu"_.

"UUUGGGHH! Why would the Fourth Hokage have such a complicated jutsu?! I mean c'mon how is anyone supposed to figure how to use it aaahh!" Naruto says in frustration over the jutsu's complicity.

After about 5 or 10 minutes Naruto calms down enough to think about why his idol would have such a complicated jutsu. _"Hmm, maybe its because he didn't want anybody to figure out how to use his jutsu or any of his jutsu for that matter? Hm! I'll show him I'm gonna master this jutsu no matter what it takes, BELIEVE IT!"_

-ONE YEAR LATER-

Its been a year now since Naruto stumbled across his idol's home and jutsu scroll. Within the first month Naruto realized that he wouldn't be able to master the jutsu without studying what the symbols in the jutsu formula meant. So he would sneak into the library late at night since the librarian wouldn't let Naruto in due to her belief that Naruto was the Nine-Tailed fox inside him instead of its jinchuuriki (vessel/container).

So Naruto has been sneaking in and out of the library at night trying to figure out the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu". _So now Naruto is sitting at his kitchen table in the middle of the night looking at the jutsu. _"Hmm, it looks like this jutsu lets me teleport wherever I want as long as I have this certain seal where I want to teleport to. Awsome!"_

Naruto decides to test the jutsu out, so he takes his kunai and carves the seal required for the jutsu on to his floor about 5 ft. from his front door. He heads back to the kitchen and performs the hand signs neccessary for the jutsu. As he performs the hand signs Naruto calls out, quietly so as not to wake his neighbors within the apartment complex, _"Flying Raijin Jutsu"._

In a flash of yellow Naruto disappears from his kitchen to his front door. Naruto looks around realizing he is in his living room now. He attempts to jump for joy but, instead falls to the floor with a loud *thump* because he became very dizzy, which happened to be a side effect to the first 20 or so times after performing the jutsu.

Once the room stopped spinning Naruto got up slowly so as not to have a relapse. "Oh man. What happened, why did i get so dizzy?" He said as he stood up. Naruto then walked to the kitchen to see if getting dizzy was meant to happen. After 5 minutes of searching Naruto found the caution stating _"Caution! May cause dizziness and/or nausea after the first 20+ uses."_

"Hmm. I guess I should have looked at that first before trying out my new jutsu. I just wish I knew why this jutsu would be so usefull to the Fourth Hokage in the first place... Oh well I guess thats enough for tonight, now time to get some sleep for the academy tomorrow." And with that Naruto went to bed with a huge smile on his face for finally mastering one of the Fourth Hokage's jutsu.

* * *

So how was the first chapter of my first ever story of Naruto? I'll accept any criticism. Just be gentle if you didnt like it at all ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I just wanted to thank everyone real quick for your reviews and "fyis". Also any typos have been fixed. Personally I think flying raijin sounds cooler And last but not least I am not sure if Naruto will be in a harem yet. I am a big NaruHina fan so we'll see how things go ok? Please give me your opinions about the harem thing.

i do not own naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

Ever wonder what Naruto's life would be changed if he found thescroll to the Flying Raijin Jutsu before he became a genin? Well here is your chance to find out. Starts two years before the Genin Exams. This is my first story.

* * *

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Jutsu's True Usage And Secret Blown?**

*BEEEEP..BEEEEP..BE**CRASH!* It was 6:30 the next morning. Naruto woke up with a growl towards the alarm clock he just threw across his bedroom. "Oh great not again." Naruto says as he gets up and heads toward his closet where he has his stash of new alarm clocks. You see Naruto has a bad habit of waking up and throwing his alarm clocks, so he bought multiple alarm clocks so he wouldnt have to constantly go out and buy a new one with the Third Hokage in tow in order to ensure that they dont over charge him or sell him an already broken one.

Naruto always had trouble with haveing people over charge him for everything, even if any food items were already spoiled. Eventually the Third Hokage found out and it started to die down. Although on occation the store/market vendors would still make such attempts ever now and then when they thought that they could get away with it. Naruto, ofcourse, didnt know why they did such things like that. Parents wouldnt even let their children play with Naruto even before Naruto began his pranking spree to gain attention. Needles to say that Naruto felt neglected and also began having negative feelings toward the other villagers, ofcourse Naruto would never show it.

Anyway Naruto had just finished setting his new alarm clock, showered, ate his breakfast (with week old spoiled milk), and brushed his teeth. _"Hee hee I cant wait to show Iruka sensei my new jutsu in class today haha... Hmm wait a minute. If I show off my new jutsu people will think that I stole the jutsu... well I did steal the jutsu. Anyway if I show off the "Flying Raijin Jutsu" then I could be in big touble and there is no way I would be getting away with that... ugh this sucks I was really looking forward to it too!"_

On the way to the academy Naruto noticed, but ignored, the stares of dislike and hatred directed towards him. Although he was used to it he still didnt like it. At age 5 Naruto began to really notice the hatred in everyone's stare, and if that wasn't the case he was treated as if he never existed. It was during one of his talks soon after with the Third Hokage that Naruto realized his dream to become Hokage.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey old man?" The 5 year old Naruto asked.

"Hmm? What is it Naruto?" Replied the Third Hokage.

"How come everyone bows and is always nice to you?"

"Thats a good question Naruto. Its because Im the Hokage."

"Whats a Hokage?"

"I assume you know what a ninja is?" The Third asks, after Naruto nods he continues. "Well the Hokage is the most powerful ninja in the village. He or She is in charge and protects everyone in the village." The Third Finishes.

"Oh... She? Has the ever been a girl Hokage?"

"No, there hasn't been one yet. But it is possible."

"Really? How come old man?"

"Hmm. My time as a ninja and Hokage I have seen many things. A kunoichi a girl ninja being stronger than a boy ninja is one of them. I have seen such quite a few times." The Third Hokage answers relating to the memory of Tsunade's and Jiraiya's countless physical arguements. Although it was alway Tsunade who was the physically violent one, Jiraiya would just take it due to his feelings for Tsunade.

"Really? Hmm. I dont buy it." Naruto replies.

"Hm hm." Chuckles the Third Hokage.

A couple minutes of silence comes between the two as Naruto thinks about their previous conversational topic. "I've decided!" Naruto decrees.

"Hmm?" The Third Hokage replies confused.

"I've decided that from now on that Im gonna be the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen, and then everyone will have to acknowledge me and start respecting me. Believe it!"

The Third Hokage stares at him for a few seconds. "Well then we're just going to have to put you in the academy then."

"Huh, the academy?"

"Its a school for up and coming ninja. You'll learn how to become a ninja with other children your age who wish to become a ninja or even perhaps Hokage" Replies the Third Hokage with a smile.

"Really? Then maybe I can finally make some friends and we can help eachother become great ninja, but I'm the one who is gonna become Hokage no doubt about it!" Naruto replies excited to have a chance to achieve everything he has just mentioned.

"Well you will be 6 years old soon so you will be placed in the academy this upcoming year."

"WAHOO!" Naruto yells and jumps with excitement and joy.

**-Flashback End-**

Naruto finally makes it to the academy after his flashback. Unfortunately for Naruto making friends wasn't as easy as he first thought. On the first day Naruto had met some of his fellow classmates and they hit it off quite well during classes. But it wasn't ment to last, for when everyone's, but Naruto's, parents came to pick up their children at school they noticed Naruto and immediately told their children never to associate with "that boy" saying it as if they just had a bad taste in their mouth. When asked "Why?" the parents would just say "Because I said so" with out any further explanation (dont you hate it when that happens?)

Sure there was the few occations like when the "Big Race For Candy" would come up every other weekend hosted by Kiba Inuzuka. Everyone who wanted to race and win more candy, would put their candy in a large bag and the winner would get everything in the bag. Although for Naruto it was more about winning than the candy. Or when class seemed so boring that Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Kiba Inuzuka would attempt to ditch class and cause their senseis Iruka and Mizuki trouble. But other than that Naruto wasn't really sure if he could count that as friendship or not since he never even had friends before.

Even Sasuke Uchiha who, like him, was alone. Ofcourse Naruto was alone his whole life and Sasuke had his entire clan killed when they were 7 years old. Naruto wanted to approach him but couldnt for some unexplained reason he didnt know. And with Sasuke always having the best scores in class and Naruto having the worst Naruto decided to mark him as his rival in order to push himself to become the best. Unfortunately, for Naruto, it didnt matter how hard he tried he just couldn't keep up in anything.

As Naruto walks into the classroom he does what he usually does. He looks for his crush Sakura Haruno. A girl a few inches taller than him with long pink hair down to a couple inches above her waist. She wore a red battle dress with slits from just below the knee to her waist and skin tight black shorts and blue ninja sandals.

Everyday Naruto would come in, locate her, go up to her and ask her out. And every time get the same answer. "NO!" "NO!"NO YOU IDIOT LEAVE ME ALONE!" And today would be no different.

Naruto found her trying to get a seat next to Sasuke, as always, and says: "Hey Sakura, will yo..."

"NOO! Just leave me alone you idiot! I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" Sakura interupts with her ear torturing screeching

Naruto hurt goes and sits down a few rows behind and a few more over. As he sits down Naruto bearly hears an "Eep!" but pays it no mind. Next to him Hinata Hyuga, a girl with white eyes, wearing dark blue pants that goes down to her mid calves and a heavy beige jacket with a red Hyuga symbol in a yellow circle on both shoulders and blue ninja sandals.

Everyday Hinata would wait for Naruto to come in and hope that he would sit next to her. She would always watch as Naruto would come in, go to Sakura, ask her out (or attempt to), get rejected and walk away and sit somewhere else. Only today did it just so happen that Naruto would sit next to Hinata. Although Hinata is the heiress to the old, noble, and proud Hyuga clan she is overly shy and lacks in confidence. Always concerned how everyone views her physically and mentally.

Since a young age Hinata was to meet extremely high standards, even for an heiress. Whether it was her clan's Gentle Fist taijutsu, manners/ediquite etc. The pressure would sometimes become too much for her, earning disappointing looks and words from her own father Hiashi Hyuga. And to make things worse, her cousin Neji would always belittle her for how weak she was due to an incedent concerning his father, her uncle, Hizashi when she was 3.

After shortly entering the academy Hinata had developed a crush on Naruto. As time went on and seeing how Naruto acted when in public compared to how he acted in private, when he thought he was alone, her feelings for the blond loud mouth grew. She realized the Naruto acted the way he did because he was lonely and everyone hardly paid any attention to him. And although she wanted to tell him how she felt, she just couldn't because she was afraid of being turned down and that Naruto would think she was a freak for following him.

Hinata knew that Naruto was upset about being rejected by Sakura once again, even if he didnt show it. But she really wanted to try and cheer him up a bit. "U..um N..Naruto?" Says Hinata with a slight stutter, proud that she managed to make an attempt.

"Hmm? Oh hey Hinata, whats up?" Naruto replies not noticing that he was sitting next to Hinata.

"U..um a..are you o...ok? I mean with ho..how Sakura y...yelled at y..you like that?"

"Huh? Oh. Oh yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh n..no re..reason at all. I'm so..sorry I asked." Hinata replies, surprised that Naruto asked her a question in return.

"Its ok." Naruto says with a genuine smile on his face, happy that it seemed like someone seemed to care. All his other classmates wouldn't even bother asking if he was ok. Curious about something he ask Hinata a question. "Hey Hinata?"

"Huh?" Hinata asks surprised that Naruto is talking to her.

"I was wondering..." at this point Hinata begins to blush slightly. "why you don't try and sitting next to Sasuke? I mean all the other girls seem to like him."

Hinata a little disappointed thinking that Naruto would ask that instead of asking aking her out, but didn't really blame him, replied. "W..w..well umm i..its because I..I d..dont really l..like Sasuke l..like th..that." Hinata said quietly so as not to gain attention from all the other girls in the classroom.

"Huh? Really? Is there anyone you do like?" Naruto asks, just genuinly curious.

Now Hinata was really blushing up a storm to that question. _"This is my chance. My chance to tell Naruto how I feel. But what if he thinks I'm wierd because I like him? Oh I..I just don't know what to say." _"W..well I..I..I l..like y..." Just then the door to the class room opens.

In came Iruka Umino and Mizuki (if anyone knows his last name let my know please). Iruka is about 5'8 with an average build with brown hair and brown eyes, and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard dark blue Leaf ninja long sleeve shirt and pants, with his sleeves rolled up half way up his fore arms and a green flak jacket on top with a red swirling symbol on the back, with blue ninja sandals. And ofcourse the Leaf headband.

Mizuki had shoulder length silver hair and wore the same clothes as Iruka but, without having his sleeves rolled up and his Leaf headband more of a bandanna style.

Hinata released a silent *sigh* of relief for the interruption, but she also mentally berated herself for not telling Naruto how she felt when she had the chance.

"Good morning class, now if everyone will take their seats so we can take attendance and begin todays lessons." Said Iruka as he walked to the desk both he and Mizuke shared in front of the classroom.

For Naruto it was the same as usual. Iruka and Mizuki come in, begins the boring lessons get yelled at for not paying attention, have lunch at Ichiraku's, back to lessons, get yelled at for not paying attention again, and finally the end of class. The only difference today was that Naruto made sure he was the last one in the classroom before going to lunch. The reason being that he wanted to place the seal for the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu"_somewhere in the class where noone can find it. He planned on using it in the morning to get to the academy quickly so he wouldn't have to deal with all the stares he usually got on the way to and from his apartment.

Naruto was going to use it tomorrow before the school opened and see when it was safest to enter via _"Flying Raijin Jutsu." _The only real problem Naruto saw was being seen using the jutsu after school heading for home. So he would make sure he wasn't followed after school, although he doubted anyone would, but just to be on the safe side he would check before using his jutsu.

* * *

Once class was over Naruto headed outside behind the building, secretly followed by Hinata ofcourse, and jumped into the bushiest tree he could find. Once he was confident that noone could see him he performed the handsigns for the jutsu and disappeared.

Once he was home Naruto fell over from dizziness again. "Oh man I can't wait till this dizziness thing is over with, I always feel like throwing up ..ugh."

Naruto then put up his school suplies and headed off torwards Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto considered putting the seal at Ichiraku's but thought better of it considering its publicity and he could easily be cought.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata was in shock that Naruto could just disappear like that. Hinata used her Byakugan once Naruto entered the tree so that Naruto couldn't see her following him. _"Ho..how did Naruto do that? I..I mean he has never just disappeared like that before. I'm sure I saw Naruto using handsigns but I'm not sure if there is a jutsu that would allow someone to just disappear like that... Naruto just where did you go?"_

Hinata, knowing that Naruto usually stops at Ichiraku's after school before training and then Ichiraku's and then going home, decided to see if the was at Ichiraku's. Sure enough thats exactly where he was when she found him. Using her Byakugan Hinata peared inside Ichiraku's to watch Naruto. _"Hmm.. Naruto doesn't have his school supplies with him. Did he go home after he disappeared?" _Remembering that she had private Gentle Fist training with her father today Hinata headed home.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Naruto was the first in the classroom, which confused his classmates at first but they got over it and began ignoring him again. The only one who didn't was Hinata. She was getting increasingly curious how Naruto was disappearing the way he was. She noticed that when he was finished training that he would always walk to Ichiraku's and disappear for home. She figured that he had his reasons, but for the life of her she just couldn't figure out why or how he did it. But she was determined to find out.

Naruto began to really wonder how the jutsu was really supposed to be used. He didn't pay much attention today's lesson even though one of the topics was about the Fourth Hokage and him being sometimes refered as "The Yellow Flash". Naruto realizing that little bit went up to Iruka after the classroom was empty exept for him and Iruka, Mizuki had to leave early today for a check-up at the doctor, so Naruto went up to Iruka. "Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked nevously.

"Hmm...what is it Naruto?"

Hesitant about his secret being found out Naruto asked "Why was the Fourth Hokage called "The Yellow Flash"?"

*sigh* "Honestly, haven't you been paying attention? The Fourth Hokage was nicknamed that because he used a jutsu to teleport from place to place instantly. When he used the jutsu he would disappear and reappear in a flash of yellow, hence he was refered to as "The Yellow Flash"." Iruka replied.

* * *

Hinata *gasp*ed from the other side of the closed classroom door. Hinata realized that Naruto wasn't the first one out the classroom like he usually is, so she decided to eavesdrop from the other side of the door after she closed it when she was the last one, exept Naruto and Iruka, to leave. Once Iruka mentioned "a flash of yellow" she remembered seeing Naruto disappearing the exact same way. _"__So thats how Naruto did it? He somehow managed to get a hold on the Fourth Hokage's "Flying Raijin Jutsu" and mastered it."_

* * *

"What was the jutsu used he called, and how did he use it on missions?" Naruto asked.

"It was called _"The Flying Raijin Jutsu"_..." Naruto bearly managed to hold in any reaction he could have made when he heard that. "...and he had to use a complicated sealing jutsu. He could use it in battle by using special tri-pronged kunai that had the seal etched on the side, and he would throw multiple of them at his enemies or in the vicinity, if the battle was in the forest or something, but he would then suddenly appear near one of those tri-kunai and take down his enemy. By using this jutsu he could defeat multiple high level opponents at once with hardly any effort. He could also place the seal, temporarily on his opponent directly in any sort of taijutsu confrontation. Its because of this jutsu that he was placed in the bingo book with a "flee on sight" order."

Naruto could hardly believe it. He didn't even know he could place a temporary seal on something, or someone, or that the jutsu was that amazing and could use it to defeat anyone so easily. _"Which means until people start acknowledging me I have to use the "Flying Raijin Jutsu" only in an emergency during missions." _"Oh i gotcha sensei, man that has got to be the most awsome jutsu ever! Hee hee!"

"Haha. Yea I guess it would be." Iruka replied completely oblivious to what Naruto was possibly thinking. "Well anyway, how 'bout we head over to Ichiraku's? My treat."

"Oh yea awsome! Hee hee!" Says Naruto excited that he will get free ramen today form his favorite ramen stand.

* * *

Taking that as her que Hinata hurries away from the door and heads home shocked to find out Naruto's secret Jutsu.

* * *

How was it? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Graduation And Truth Revealed**

A few months have passed since Hinata had discovered that Naruto now knew the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu"_. At first she didn't know what to do about it, because it wasn't like Naruto to be quiet about something, especially if he knew it would make him an amazing shinobi. But she then figured that Naruto probably had his reasons so she kept the knowledge of Naruto's jutsu to herself, like Naruto kept it to himself.

Hinata was still very curious as to how Naruto even got his hands on the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu"_, according to Iruka the jutsu was never found after the death of the Fourth Hokage. At first people believed it was hidden within his home, but despite it being searched from head to toe (yea right lol) it was never found. Since it was never found the Third Hokage presumed that the Fourth knew where it was hidden and believed it was safe from falling into the wrong hands. Anyway Hinata resolve to talk to Naruto and find out how he found the jutsu and why he is keeping it such a secret. Her curiousity just wouldn't rest until why Naruto is keeping such a secret.

* * *

The following morning Hinata was woken by one of the branch house members of the Hyuga clan. The hyuga clan was divided into two. The branch house who would serve and protect the main house. And the main house who were ultimately in charge of the branch. Ofcourse only the head of the clan, Hinata's father Hiashi, ruled over everyone in the clan and would have final say. Personally Hinata strongly disliked having a divided family like this for it only brought unrest between the two houses, as she saw it. Because of her gentle nature even her own father viewed her as weak.

After getting dressed for the days events consisting of training with her father and studying her clans laws. Afterward Hinata would have the rest of the day to herself since it was now Saturday. Hinata figured that today was as good as anyday to find Naruto and as him about his secret jutsu.

After getting dressed Hinata went down stairs towards the clan's dojo wearing dark brown pants and a shirt of the same color with a mesh shirt underneath. On her way she saw her sister Hanabi. Hanabi wore the same outfit as Hinata wears now. She also has long brown hair down to her waist. (Unlike Hinata's short dark blue hair with bangs framing her face)

"Good morning sister" Hinata said passing her sister in the hallway.

"Morning" Hinabi replied, but in a monotone kind of voice.

Hinata inwardly *sigh*ed. Although they were sisters they weren't very close. In fact some of the main house believed Hanabi should be the heiress, due to them seeing Hinata's gentle nature and lack of talent in the Gentle Fist style their clan uses. Which happened to be the exact oppisite of Hanabi. Hanabi was more like their father, sometimes cold and talented in the gentle fist, much more talented than Hinata in their opinions.

Hinata walked into the dojo and walked to the middle where she met and greated her father with a bow. "Good morning father, I..I'm ready for today's training." Hinata said, with just a small stutter.

"Morning, lets begin" Her father Hiashi said. And with that the training session had begun.

It had been about 2 hours since the training began, and Hiashi had been getting more and more frustated with Hinata. He had noticed that she had been distracted for a few months now, and as a result it seemed her progress she usually made was going backwards instead. Before He got even more frustrated he ended the training.

"Thats enough for today" Said Hiashi, with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

*pant* "Y..*pant* yes f..father" Said Hinata, seeing the disapointment in her father's eyes. She bowed and began to leave the dojo, but before she got to far she was stopped by her father's sudden question.

"Hinata, I've noticed that you have been distracted the past few months and as a result your progress has slowed.. Why is that?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata was shocked. She also noticed that she was distracted these past few months, but not her progress slowing down. She was distracted about Naruto and his secret jutsu, but she promised herself she wouldn't tell anyone until she found out why it was a secret. So Hinata braced herself, because she knew she would be lying to her own father.

"I..Its bec...because I..I"m not q..quite used t..to th..the changesmybodyisgoingthroughrightnow!" Hinata said in a hurry embarrassed about what she had for an excuse. She just hoped it was good enough to fool her father.

"Hmm... I see. See too it you get used to it so you can return and hopefully surpass your previous progress rate in order to make up for the past few months. Dismissed." Hiashi replied, not really ever paying attention to her daughter's physical developments due to the whole puberty thing, and not really wanting to talk about such a thing.

"Y..yes f..father" Hinata replied glad and embarrassed the her father believed her little fib.

* * *

Once Hinata had bathed and eaten she began her search for Naruto. Her current determination to find out why Naruto was keeping one of the most powerful jutsu in the world a secret form everyone, made her previous determination seem like it was a sleeping puppy.

She searched for Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen, the training field by the academy (since the other traning fields were meant only for official ninja), and even at home. Knowing that the only other place he could be is atop the cliffside above the Fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage Monument.

When she reached the top sure enough there he was. Hinata knew that the only time Naruto came up here was when he was upset. She went closer in order to talk to him, but the closer she got the more she lost her nerve. Not because her determination was wavering but because she didn't think it was a good idea to find out while he was upset.

Once she was within 15ft, she decided to try another time when he wasn't upset. Unfortulately that wasn't goin to happen, because when she started to back away to turn around she knocked her heel against a rock that was sticking up out of the ground. As a result she fell and landed on her that Naruto didn't hear her fall, so she could leave him be, but it seemed that today was just not on her side.

Naruto had heard something fall so when he turned he was suprised to see Hinata there sitting and staring at him in shock. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"U..umm, I..I just wanted t..to ask y..you s..some..something, but you s..seemed u..upset so i..it doesn't ." Hinata replied, hoping Naruto would leave it at that.

"Oh" Naruto said looking at the ground with the sad expression he previously had on before Hinata showed up.

"I..I'll b..be g..going now." Hinata said as she stood up preparing to leave.

"Wait a second Hinata, I mean if you want I..I could use some company. I mean you don't have to though." Naruot said wanting to find out what she wanted to ask him in the first place.

"Um o..ok N..Nar..Naru..to." Hinata replied shocked that he would want that from her.

Naruto returned to facing the village on the cliffside. Hinata slowly walk toward him. She finally stopped and sat down 5ft from him, because she didn't dare get any closer due to her shyness.

The sat there in silence for about 10 minutes, and Naruto's patience was running out. Unable to take it Naruto began to ask Hinata what she wanted to know from him, but...

"S..so w..why were y..you u..upset e..earlier?" Hinata asked before Naruto could even open his mouth. Truth be told she was getting slightly (very slighty) tired of the silence as well. So she decided to ask why he was upset.

Naruto suprised replied "Oh well... I just saw a lot kids about our age with their parents is all."

"H..how c..come? What a..about y..your parents?" Hinata asked. She never saw Naruto's parents, she always thought that they were always away on missions.

"I..I don't have any" Naruto whispered.

"U..um what y..you say?" Hinata asked, not hearing what he had said.

"I said that I don't have any." Naruto replied, loud enough for Hinata to hear him this time.

*gasp* "But what about the apartment you live in?" Hinata asked, without stuttering, since it didn't make sence that Naruto had and apartment and no parents.

"I got kicked out of the orphanage for some reason. I don't know why." Naruto replied, also not noticing her lack of stuttering, with his bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"I..I'm s..sorry, I didn't know."

"Its ok Hinata, its not like it was your fault."

"Do y..you wh..who they w..were?"

"No. Old man Hokage said I was found in the forest outside of the village after the Nine-tails attack over 11 years ago. And old man Hokage has been giving me money for living expenses every month"

"Oh."

A few minutes passed with neither saying a word. Eventually, for some reason Hinata decided to share some of her own pain as well. "My mother passed away when I was young, it was a few months after my little sister Hanabi was born" Hinata said.

*gasp* "Really? I'm sorry" Naruto replied.

"Its ok Naruto, its like you said to me, its not your fault." Hinata said, using the same words (sort of) towards him.

"Yea, I guess your right." Naruto replied with a small smile. "So, do you have a good relationship with your sister?"Naruto asked, trying to get to know Hinata a little better.

*sigh* "Not r..really. Th..the same with father, ever since m..my mother's death h..he has bec..become more distant and its like Hanabi has followed him." Hinata replied. Naruto's smile dropped. "Why do y..you ask?"

"Oh well, I was just wondering what it was like to have siblings thats all. Ya' know."

"I..I see."

Another few minutes passed and Naruto decided to find out what Hinata really come to ask him, since he knew it couldn't have been because he was up set. So he figured it anyway. "So Hinata, what did you come to ask me in the first place?"

"Huh?!" Hinata asked, completely forgeting why she came looking for Naruto in the first place.

"What did you want to ask me when you got here?" Naruto replied.

"O..oh. Well I..I w..was wonder..ing how y..you f..found th..the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu" _?" Hinata asked.

"What?! How did you know?!" Naruto asked back, shocked that Hinata somehow found out his secret.

"I..I s..saw you it a...a f..few we..weeks before you asked I..Iruka s..sensei a..about the Four...Fourth Ho..Hokage." Hinata replied.

"What, but how I mean I made sure that noone saw me use it?"

"I..I u..used m..my Byakugan and I saw y..you in the tr..tree and th..then y..you dis...disappeared. I..it was, I..I believe the f..first time y..you used it at s..school."

"Whats byakugan?" Naruto asked never hearing the term before.

"I..its m..my clan's kekkei genkai. I..I can s..see through s..solid o..objects a..and s..such." Replied Hinata, afraid Naruot might think she is a stalker and/or wierdo.

"Oh thats cool. *sigh* Man I didn't think people could do that... WAIT! Have you told anyone Hinata?" Naruto was really nevous now, he prayed that Hinata had kept it to herself. Without realizing it Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders.

"N..no I've k..kept it t..to m..my..myself. I'm the o..only o..one who kn..knows, I p..promise." Hinata was really nervous because of how close Naruto was to her now.

*SIGH* "Could you please keep it that way Hinata? I mean if anyone finds out I could be in real trouble, I..I'll do anything" Naruto proclaimed.

Now if Hinata was anything like those other fan girls she wouldn't hesitate in making him go out with her and be her boyfriend. But she wasn't like them, granted she considered it, but she couldn't do that to him. "I..its ok Na..Naruto. I won't tell a..anyone, I..I promise." Hinata replied.

"Huh, r..really?" Hinata gave hime a quick nod. *SIGH* "Thanks Hinata. I anyone found out i could get in real trouble for finding the jutsu." Naruto finally let go and backed away from Hinata a little bit.

"N..no p..problem. B..but h..how did y..you f..find it?" Hinata asked, both glad and disappointed that he backed away.

"Oh, remember when i got the Hokage covered with that pink paint?" Again Hinata nods but slower this time. "Well the pink Chunnin eventually stopped chasing me, I came across an abandoned house. It was about to rain so I went inside. I went to look for food, but then I saw a portrait of the Fourth Hokage. I knew I would be in big trouble if I got caught so I decided to leave, but then I saw a loose brick by the fireplace under the portrait. So I took the brick and I saw that was something in there, it was a scroll. I don't know why, but I took it and put the brick back and got out of there. When I got home I went through it and tried to master some jutsu. The first one happened to be the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu"_. And I just mastered the jutsu a few months ago." Naruto was almost out of breath by the time he finished.

"I..I see." Hinata couldn't believe it, according to Naruto he had mastered an extremely complicated jutsu in only about a year. It just didn't seam real. Here was Naruto an 11 year old boy, who can't even do a simple clone jutsu thats like a "D" rank jutsu to save his life, yet he masters an "S" possibly a "SS" ranked jutsu in just a year. It just seemed impossible yet she had seen him use the justu multiple times, there was no doubt about that.

They just continued to sit there for hours just enjoying eachother's company. Just an hour before sunset Hinata was curious about anyother thing so she decided to ask. "U..Um Na..Naruto?"

"Hmm? Yea Hinata?" Naruot replied.

"W..why does e..everyone d..dislike you s..so m..much?" Hinata asked.

"Oh well, I dont know. I mean its been like that for as long as I can remember. I asked old man Hokage, but he doesn't want to tell me until I'm older. He never really told me why though. Ya' know."

"I..I see. W..well I need to go home now Na..Naruto. I..I'll s..see you at s..school."

"Ok Hinata, and thanks for not telling anyone."

With a curt nod Hinata left for home with a smile on her face for satisfying her curiousity, but even more because she got to spend most of the day just sitting next to and getting to know Naruto.

After a few minutes Naruto's stomach growled voicing it's lack of its usual daily intake today. _"Oops hehe, I completly forgot I havent eaten since breakfast this morning." _So Naruto got up and headed torward Ichiraku's for ramen, and in a much better mood that he was in hours ago.

* * *

It was April 14th. Tomorrow was the graduation exam (don't know the actual date), so you would think that Naruto who was going for his 3rd attempt at graduating would be in class to make sure he would graduate this time around, right? WRONG! There was a commotion around the Hokage's Tower. It turnes out instead of being in class Naruto decided to paint the Hokage faces on the Hokage Monument. Naruto had begun to wear green goggles shortly after his talk with Hinata.

You could hear some villagers yelling "HEY GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU DAMN BRAT!"/ "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE GREAT HOKAGE FACES!" Those were just some of the things said. The Third Hokage was currently being informed, and wasn't to happy about hearing that Naruto was caught pulling yet another prank.

Meanwhile Naruto replies "AHAHAHAHAHA!YOU JUST DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO WHAT I DID HAHAHAHA!"

Just then Iruka shows up and uses his _"Big Demon Head Jutsu"_and yells "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NARUTO? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS!"

"Yikes! Iruka sensei, I better get outta here!" And with that Naruto runs off.

Naruto managed to hide from the Chunnin following him after turning a corner and using his privacy fence camo tarp. Once the Chunnin ran past Naruot thinking it was safe to come out, did, and laughed saying "Haha suckers, they'll never catch me."

"Oh yea Naruto?!" Iruka said appearing out of nowhere. (Not at the level Naruto could though haha)

"Aaah! Where did you come from?" Naruto asked after jumping 6ft in the air.

* * *

Back in the classroom Iruka had Naruto tied up, and sitting on the floor in front of the class. "Tomorrow is the graduation exam, and you've already failed it twice now. You shouldn't have been out causing trouble and come to class you moron!" Iruka yelled, in front of the whole class.

"Yea yea whatever." Naruto replied.

"Alright Naruto if thats the way you want it." Iruka then towards the class and announces "Alright everyone we're having an exam review on the _"Transformation Jutsu"_. Everyone line up and transform perfectly into me."

"UUUUHHHH!" The whole class, but Naruto, responded.

Once they were lined up Naruto was released from his bindings and took his place in line. "This is a complete waste of time Naruto, I could be taking a nap right now" Said Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a lazy boy with black hair, done up in a spiky pony tail like Iruka's, with brown pants a mesh shirt and a grey short sleeve jacket with blue circles on both shoulders.

"Yea, we always pay for your screw-ups you idiot." Said Ino, who was a platinum blonde hair in a pony tail that went down to a couple inches above her waist. She wore a purple midriff tang-top that went to just above her bellybutton and a purple skirt that went to a couple inches above her knees with slits all the way up. She also had on white bandages underneath both items to prevent her skin to be seen. She also wore white sleeves that went from her wrist to her upper bicep, with the ends also in purple.

"Like I care" Naruto claimed as it was his turn to perform the _"Transformation_ _Jutsu"_. Naruto formed the "Ram" (or sheep which ever you prefer) handsign to begin the jutsu. "Transform" Naruto said.

Ofcours what Iruka got wasn't what he wanted, instead of seeing himself he saw a beautiful young girl with long blonde pig-tails. But what really got his attention was that she was completely naked. As a result Iruka was sent flying backward with a massive nosebleed. Naruto then undid the jutsu and laughed. "Ahahaha! I call that my _"Sexy_ _Jutsu"_, how do like that?" Naruto said still laughing.

"Cut the stupid tricks, this is your last warning!" Iruka yelled, once he got up, all of a sudden having tissue up his nostrils to stop the nosebleed."

* * *

Iruka was now atop the Hokage Monument watching Naruto as he was scrubbing all the paint off of the Hokage faces. "Your not going anywhere until all the paintis gone." Iruka said.

"Like it matters, its not like anyone is waiting at home for me. Ya'know." Naruto replied.

That comment struck a cord in Iruka, for he knew what it was like growing up without any parents. His parents died during the Nintail's attack whenhe was still in the academy. "Hey Naruto." Naruto looked up with a sour look on his face. "How about after you get this cleaned up, I treat you to some ramen, ok?"

Naruto's face brightened up immediately. "Are you serious? Talk about some serious motivation heehee!"

Later that night at Ichiraku's Iruka would ask Naruto why he would paint the Hokage faces. Naruto would then reply saying that he was going to surpass all of them and become the greatest Hokage ever and gain everyone's acknowledgement and respect.

* * *

Naruto was currently in a clearing going through the "Forbidden Scroll of Sealing" training to master the _"Shadow Clone Jutsu"_,order to pass the extra-credit exam, as Mizuki called it anyway. You see, Naruto had once again failed the graduation exam just like the last 2 times because the tested on the basic _"Clone Jutsu"_. Which just so happened to be Naruto's worst jutsu.

Mizuki had come to him after the exam and offered him the "Extra-Credit Exam". All he had to do was sneak into the Hokage Tower and steal the scroll he now currently had. He almost got caught by the Third Hokage, but a quick _"Sexy Jutsu" _knocked him out of it just long enough for Naruto to make his get-a-way.

While Naruto had been training Mizuki spread the word that Naruto has taken the "Forbidden Scroll of Sealing", and the Third Hokage had assebled all available Chunnin including Iruka and Mizuki. "I want all of you to go search for Naruto. Do not harm him and bring him back here. Dismissed!" The Third Hokage ordered.

Back in the clearing, hours had past. And Naruto was panting with the scroll tied to his back. A shadow suddenly hovered over Naruto. "There you are, what the hell were you thinking Naruto?!" Yelled Iruka when he found Naruto, taking note that naruto has been training very hard.

"Oh hey Iruka sensei." Naruto said, paying no mind to Iruka's question.

"What have you been doing with that scroll way out here Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Oh Mizuki sensei told me about this place, he told me that if i could master one jutsu from this scroll before someone found me then I could become a Genin." Naruto answered.

Realizing that that meant Mizuki had tricked Naruto, and sensing an attack Iruka shoved Naruto out of the way of the barrage of kunai that came their way. Iruka had managed not to get hit in any vital spots, but he was still badly injured. "Hahahaha, you were quick to react there eh Iruka?" Mizuki said appearing from a branch up in a tree at the tree line.

"Wh..why Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

"Wha..whats going on here why did Mizuki sensei attack us?" Naruto asked, confused as to what was happening.

"Naruto give me the scroll Iruka just wants it for himself dont trust him" Mizuki said to Naruto.

"NO! Don't do it Naruto, just take the scroll and run to Lord Hokage. I'll hold off Mizuki." Iruka told Naruto in order to protect him and the scroll.

"I..I don't know what to do, who should I trust?" Naruto asked himself.

Seeing that this wasn't getting him the scroll Mizuki decided to reveal something to Naruto. "Hehe, Naruto haven't you ever wanted to know why the village as always hated you, why Iruka hates you?"

Naruto was shocked, he had always wanted to know why. So he waited for Mizuki to continue. "NO! Mizuki its forbidden!" Iruka yelled in an attempt to silence Mizuki, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Hahahaha, its because of the Nine-tailed fox sealed inside of you. You are the Nine-tails that thrashed this village and killed Iruka's parents."

* * *

I know cliffhanger, oh well. Anyway let me know how you liked it. I will be correcting errors on chapter 1 then I will start on chapter 4. Shouldn't take too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, someone read my story, and didn't like it. I'm ok with that but that doesn't give them the right to insult readers who do. Like I said before this is my first story. So please if you don't like my story, noone is forcing you to read it. With that, please enjoy this next chapter.

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Konohamaru, Orientation, and Suvival Exam?**

_"I...it all makes sence now... the hateful stares, the "Demon" remarks, over pricing everything for me... it all makes perfect sence now." _Naruto thought, after Mizuki revealed the truth about Naruto and his connection to the Nine-tails.

"So you see Naruto, noone cares about you! Not even your Iruka sensei! Now die demon fox!" Mizuki yelled as he took one of the giant shuriken from his back and threw it at Naruto.

"Naruto, get down!" Yelled Iruka, as he got up and jumped in between Naruto and the giant shuriken.

"Wh...why?" Naruto asked as he saw Iruka above him, after Iruka had taken the giant shuriken in his back just missing his spinal column right where the red swirl was on Iruka's flak jacket.

"Its because, like you I had grown up without parents. It seemed like people didn't care that I was alone, so I became the class clown, let my grades drop because of it. I'm sorry, Naruto." Iruka explained. "Naruto, I need you to run, don't let Mizuki have that scroll!" Iruka whispered, so Mizuki couldn't hear.

Naruto did as told and ran, although he didn't know where as he couldn't think straight after being told the truth.

Mizuki had jumped from the tree to the ground about 20ft behind Iruka. "You know, once he makes up his mind there is no stopping him. He's going to use the scroll and get revenge on this village for all that they put him through." Said Mizuki.

"No. Naruto isn't liKE THAT!" Iruka says, standing up after pulling the shuriken from his back and throwing it at Mizuki, who dodged with little difficulty.

"Hehe, nice try. But its pointless to fight me right now. I'll take care of you after I"m done with the brat." Mizuki claimed, as he disappeared with a _"Shunshin_ _Jutsu"_.

* * *

"Hmm, Mizuki has a big mouth. He has made Naruto feel worse than ever now, and his claim maybe true. For both Naruto's and the village's sake I hope its not" Said the Third Hokage, to himself as he watch Naruto hop from tree to tree in his crystal ball.

* * *

"Naruto, we need to get to Lord Hokage. Give me the scroll." Said Iruka, as he caught up to Naruto. The next thing he knew was that he was heading straight to the ground, due to Naruto ramming into him.

"Ho...how did you know? How did you know *poof* that I wasn't Iruka?" Asked Mizuki, who was disguised as Iruka.

"Because, *poof* I'm.. Iruka." Iruka said, disguised as Naruto.

"Hn, not bad Iruka. But why do you insist of protecting him? He is the demon that killed your parents! You know he'll use the scroll to get revenge!" Mizuki stated, frustrated with Iruka at this point.

"Thats true..." Iruka said.

_"So its true. Iruka sensei doesn't care about me. Noone does." _Naruto thought, before hearing everything Iruka has to say.

"...That is what the Nine-tails would do, but thats not what Naruto would do..."

Naruto *gasp*ed.

"... Sure he is clumsy, but he works hard. He tries desperately to fit in, but he never got a fair chance. Either way, Naruto is a very precious student, and a member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Iruka proclaimed.

"Hn, then I'll just take you out first then eh, Iruka!" Mizuki said, as he grabbed his last giant shuriken and prepaired to throw it..

Iruka knew he didn't have the energy to dodge it so he closed his eyes to accept his death. Mizuki, just happened to blink just before throwing it, so he didn't see any of what happened next. For the next thing he knew was that he took a hit and was sent flying backwards, with his shuriken flying somewhere behin him into the trees.

Naruto got up and strapped the giant scroll back onto his back, as he took it off earlier to rest, he then, without thinking, he performed the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu"_.It just so happened that when he performed the jutsu both Mizuki's and Iruka's eyes were closed. So Naruto appeared in front of Iruka and charged forward and strike Mizuki just as he opened his eyes.

"Ugh! You damn demon." Mizuki said as he stood up.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said, now having the scroll at his side.

"Ha, bring it Nine-tailed Fox! I'll take you out in one shot!" Mizuki declared.

"Bring it you bastard, anything you dish out I'll return it a thousand fold." Declared Naruto as he had a cross hand sign. _"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"_.

The clearing was filled with 1000 Narutos. All the Narutos had then attacked Mizuki who was frozen with fear. Meanwhile Iruka was thinking... _"Incredible, those aren't just illusions. They're solid clones. Naruto has mastered an incredibly high level jutsu." _(If only he knew right? lol)

* * *

The Third Hokage was shocked beyond belief. He had just witnessed Naruto perform to very difficult jutsu. First the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu" _and then the _"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"_, It just didn't seem possible. Yet he had just seen it with his own eyes. Now he just needed to figure out how Naruto knew that first jutsu.

* * *

"Oops, I guess I went a little overboard." Naruto said, after his clones dispersed.

"Hey Naruto, come here a minute and close your eyes." Iruka said.

Naruto had done as Iruka said. He could feel Iruka take off his goggles and felt something being put on his forehead. "Iruka sensei, can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked getting a little impatient.

"Ok, now." Naruto opened his eyes seeing Iruka holding up his goggles. " Congadulations, you graduate." Iruka said, proudly.

"WAHOO!" Naruto yelled, as he jump on Iruka forgetting he was still injured.

_"Naruto, I was planning on explaining to you that now that you're a ninja things will be completely different now. But I guess that could wait... after ramen that is." _Iruka thought. "C'mon Naruto, lets get the scroll back to Lord Hokage, alright?" Iruka said, wanting to get to the hospital to get his injuries looked at.

"Alright Iruka sensei, but what about him?" Naruto asked.

"We'll take care of the traitor." Said an ANBU, as the squad of 4 revealed themselves. " Lord Hokage, explained the situation and your location. We just now arrived to take away the traitor to ANBU Headquarters." Explained the same ANBU with purple hair.

"I see, then we'll be on our way with the scroll to Lord Hokage right away." Iruka said.

The ANBU just nodded, and let them be on their way.

* * *

Once in the Hokage's office Iruka began his report of how Mizuki him that the scroll was stolen, how he found out Mizuki was the mastermind behind the theft, and the fight between Mizuki and Naruto where Naruto used the _"Shadow-Clone Jutsu" _that led to his decision to promote Naruto to a Genin.

"I see, very well then you're dismissed. Make sure you go straight to the hospital and get your wounds tended to." The Third ordered.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Iruka replied, as he bowed and proceeded to follow the orders given to him.

Once Iruka left the Third Hokage activated the security seals in the office inorder for his conversation with Naruto to be only between them. "Now Naruto, how did you come across the Fourth Hokage's jutsu?" He asked, bluntly.

"H...How did you know about that old man?!" Naruto asked, stunned that he was asked such a question.

"I saw you perform the jutsu inorder to save Iruka, luckily Mizuki blinked otherwise I'd be hearing it from ANBU Headquarters by now. So I ask you Naruto, how did you learn the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu"_and how did you even come across it in the first place?"

"Oh well, I..I kinda stumbled across the Fourth Hokage's house, the day I got you in pink paint, and it was about to rain. Once I noticed that it was his house, I decided to leave. But then a saw a loose brick in the fire place and when I moved it, there was a scroll. I don't know why, but I took it and when I saw the jutsu I just became determined to master it. It tood me like a year though." Naruto explained.

The Third knew that the Fourth was a master as seals, as well as everyone that searched his home as well as his enemies. So it could stand to reason that the Fourth would hide it somewhere a little obvious that wasn't protected the by a seal, noone would expect it. _"Huh, well that explains alot then. He always was considered a genius. Hehe." _"Well, then how come you haven't told anyone?" The Third asked, geuinly curious.

"Well I thought I'd get in alot of trouble if anyone knew that I was even in his house, so I figured I'd be in alot more if I knew one of his jutsu. I mean I panicked when I Hinata told me she knew, I thought she would've told at leas..." Naruto said, but was interupted before he could finish.

"Wait a second, how did Hinata figure out you knew this jutsu? And how long has she knew?" He asked.

"Well Hinata told me it was because of her Byakugan or whatever." Naruto answered.

"Wehn did she find out?"

"Umm, about eight months ago. The day after I mastered it."

_"I can't believe it. Beat by a 12 year old, 11 year old at the time, girl in finding out such a secret about Naruto's. I guess I shouldn't be suprised, I mean she follows him almost daily." _"Tell me Naruto, do you plan on telling anyone?"

"HUH? Are you crazy old man, why would I tell anyone?" Naruto asked, astonished by such a question.

"Well for one thing, I think it would be best if your teammates and your Jounin sensei knew. So they know just what can possibly help in dangerous situations." The Third Hokage, explained.

"Hmm, it makes sense I guess. But I don't want to tell anyone I don't trust yet, which is mostly why I didn't tell anyone in the first place." Naruto said.

"So, you trust Hinata then?" Countered Hiruzen.

"Well yea, I mean she knew for months before she asked me the same thing you did old man." Naruto answered.

"I see, well then you're dismissed now. I will leave the judgement up to you when you trust your teammates to tell them about your secret jutsu. But I tell you this, trust is best built from the beginning. You may go now." The Third said, just before deactivating the security seals in his office.

"Alright, see you later old man" Naruto said, as he left.

* * *

The next day Naruto was sitting infront of the Third Hokage after his "Ninja Registration" photo was taken. Naruto had on white make-up with various red markings, on his face and hands. The Third Hokage thought he looked more like a clown than a ninja. "Take it again." Was all The Third said.

"What?! Why?" Naruto asked.

"This is so you can be identified as a ninja, not some clown. Look you can't even tell who it is. And where is your headband?" He explained and asked.

"Oh, I don't want to mess it up before orientation." Naruto answered.

"Fine, but you still have to retake the picture for your "Ninja Registration"."

"Hmmmm...fine." Naruto said. "But just one more thing." The 3rd gave a confused look. _"Sexy Jutsu." _That caused the 3rd Hokage to shoot back, via nosebleed.

"Thats the _"Sexy Jutsu"_you say, very tricky." Said the 3rd as he recovered.

Just then the door slid open, and in came a little kid with what looked like underwear on his head with a spiky ponytail sticking out. He had on a yellow shirt and a very long blue scarf. "Old man, I challenge you. I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hoka...arg!" He yelled before he tripped over his own feet.

_"Hmm, my grandson. Will he ever learn?" _Thought Hiruzen.

_"Who is that?" _Thought Naruto.

* * *

"Oh, where could he have gone this time?" Asked a man to himself as he came running down the hall looking in every room. He wore the standard Leaf Jounin outfit, minus the flak jacket. He also wore dark sunglasses, and his headband in a banbanna style.

* * *

As the kid got up, believing that someone tripped him, he looked around for the culprit. He spotted Naruto, knowing that it couldn't be his grandfather. "Aha, it was you who tripped me wasn't it?!" The kid said as he got in Naruto's face.

"You tripped over your own feet you dork!" Naruto countered, as he grabbed the kid by the scarf. Just then the man who was running down the hall came in after hearing the commotion, and the first thing he sees is Naruto holding the child he was looking for by the scarf.

_*gasp* "The Nine-Tails, ofcourse he is the worst kind of troublemaker there is." _The man thought. "You there! Unhand the "Honorable Grandson" Konohamaru this instant, he is the grandson of the 3rd Hokage!" The man said.

"Huh, the old man's grandson?" Naruto said, to himself.

_"Hmf, he is just like the rest. Won't do anything now that he knows who I am" _The kid, now identified as Konohamaru, thought. "Whats wrong, afraid that I'm the 3rd Hokage's grandson?!" Konohamaru said, believing Naruto wouldn't do anything to him now.

"I don't care if he is you grandmother, *pow* believe it!" Naruto said, as he hit Konohamaru on the head. Which almost brought the mysterious man into a fit of hysteria.

A few minutes later, Naruto had left the room. And Konohamaru was recieving a lecture from his tutor, who became identified as Ebisu. "Now listen "Honorable Grandson", you shouldn't pick a fight with that boy. He is way beneath you, even though he deserves it. Now the best and quickest way to becoming Hokage is to listen to me..." At this point Ebisu had looked away from Konohamaru. "...I am your only shortcut, so therefore you should listen to m.. aaahh! Where did he go?!" Ebisu asked, as he looked back towards Konohamaru, only to find him gone.

"I believe he followed after Naruto, only I don't know where." The 3rd informed him.

"He is with Naruto?! Thats a disaster!" Ebisu yelled, out in panic. He then left inorder to find Konohamaru.

*Sigh* _"How did he turn out like that. Anyway, what am I going to do about Konohamaru? That is his 20th (holy shit) sneak attack today, and being around Naruto almost guarantees that will only make it worse. Naruto wouldn't teach him anything to dangerous, would he?" _Thought the 3rd, after Ebisu left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Ebisu was looking for Konohamaru, worried what kind of vile things Naruto was doing to Konohamaru.

* * *

"Hey, I know you're following me." Said Naruto, who easily noticed Konohamaru hiding behind a horizontal "fence camo tarp" with his hair coming from the top. "Thats so obvious its pathetic."

"Hn hn. So you saw through my disguise, you're good." Said Konohamaru, as he came from behind his tarp. Konohamaru walks up to Naruto, ponts at him and says, "Alright, I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my master."

"Huh?" Naruto looks at him like he is crazy or something.

"C'mon boss."

"Boss?"

"Yea boss. Boss Boss Boss Boss."

"Hm, I gotta admit I like the sound of that." Naruto says.

"Yea, and you just gotta teach me that _"Sexy Jutsu" _you used on Grandpa Hokage. Please, please, please, please." Konohamaru begged.

"Hmmm. Alright then, follow me." Naruto said, heading to an empty training ground.

"Alright!" Konohamaru says, following Naruto.

* * *

The 3rd Hokage stood atop his tower, staring at the Hokage faces when Iruka showed up. "Lord Hokage, has Naruto redone his "Ninja Registration" photo yet?" Iruka asked.

"Yes." Replied the 3rd.

"I gave Naruto a lecture last night at Ichiraku's, about how his life as a ninja would be different now. But all he seemed to care about was that he was going to be better than all the previous Hokage, and get everyone's acknowledgement." Iruka informed, with a smile on his face.

"Naruto's dream maybe impossible." Stated the 3rd.

"Sir?" Asked Iruka, confused as to where this was coming from.

"12 years ago, when I made the decree that noone was to mention to Naruto about the Nine-Tails inside him. Mostly those who fought the beast know the truth, and many were punished severely. I made it so that the children around Naruto's age don't know anything about Naruto and the Nine-Tails, so that Naruto at least has a fighting chance of coming true. But the older generation hates and fears Naruto with the Nine-Tails, some even believe he is the Nine-Tails and has taken over Naruto's body. The 4th meant for Naruto to be seen as a hero." The 3rd, explained.

"A hero?" Asked Iruka.

"Yes, it was the dying with of the 4th Hokage made just before he died sealing the beast. But because of the older generations hate and fear towards Naruto, that hate and fear has rubbed off on their children as well. Do you know what the ancients said long ago Iruka? It is said that when one's very existance is despised, that the one who is despised can see it in their eyes." Finished the 3rd's explaination.

* * *

"My grandpa named me Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village. So it should be easy to remember. But when people see me, they don't see Konohamaru. All the see is the "Honorable Grandson" of the 3rd Hokage. Noone knows who I am. Thats why I have to become Hokage, so that people don't keep calling me that." Explained Konohamaru.

"Who is gonna accept a squirt like you as Hokage? No chance if yo..." Naruto was saying before he was interrupted.

"There you are Konohamaru." Said Ebisu as he appeared on a tree branch before Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Ugh... Ebisu sensei." Said Konohamaru, not expecting to see his tutor so soon.

Ebisu jumped down and began walking to Konohamaru. "Now Konohamaru come with me now, we must continue your training."

"NO! I'm gonna be Hokage someday, and I don't need you!" Yelled Konohamaru.

Ebisu stopped. "Konohamaru, being Hokage means being number 1. And you won't ever become that if you continue to hang around scum such as that one." Ebisu says as he stares hatefully at Naruto.

_"Ugh.. those eyes. Its really pissing me off with people always staring at me like that with those eyes!" _Naruto thought, staring back at Ebisu.

"To be Hokage, one must know over 1000 jutsu. You don't even know 1 jutsu yet, so come with me and let me be your shortcut to being Hokage." Ebisu finished.

That comment irked Naruto, since he didn't believe in shortcuts to becoming Hokage. "I do too know a jutsu!" Proclaimed Konohamaru, who's remark suprised Ebisu. "Take this! _"Sexy Jutsu!" _*poof* Hi there, like my jutsu?" Konohamaru asked, while transformed into a naked young attractive woman.

*Poof* "Hey, how come he didn't budge?" Asked Konohamaru, when he saw that the jutsu didn't affect Ebisu.

"What kind of scandelous jutsu was that?! I am a gentleman, such a jutsu will never work on me! I am far above it!" Ebisu loudly proclaimed.

As Ebisu began to force Konohamaru away by grabbing his scarf, Naruto was very annoyed that his own creation was insulted like that. So he did what anyone would do. Get payback!

_"Shadow-Clone Jutsu"_! Naruto yelled as he created 20 shadow-clones.

"Whoa!" Proclaimed Konohamaru, never seeing so many clones at one time before.

Ebisu stopped once he heard the jutsu being called out. "Hmph! So its true, you can use the _"Shadow-Clone Jutsu"_. But I'm not a pushover like Mizuki." Ebisu said, walking into the middle of the shadow-clones ready to battle Naruto.

"Transform!" Naruto yelled.

Once all the *poof*s of smoke dissapated, there appeared 21 transformed naked female versions of Naruto with pig-tails. All of them immediately gathered and latched onto Ebisu. As a result, Ebisu flew back with a massive nosebleed. *poof* "Ha, take that! _"Harem Jutsu!" _" Naruto said. once he got his payback.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain Hokage has done the same thing. Who recovered a short time later. (Guess who?)

* * *

"As I was saying, there is no shortcut to becoming Hokage. And besides, you're gonna have to defeat me in battle before that happens hee hee." Naruto said, with a wide smile pointed toward Konohamaru.

Konohamaru believing what Naruto just said, still didn't like being lectured to. "Ha, as if I need someone like you lecturing me. I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Fine by me, I don't have time for you anyway. As of tomorrow I'm officially a ninja. Ha, anyway see ya around Konohamaru." Naruto replied as he began to leave the training gound.

Konohamaru, happy that someone finally called him by his name, saluted toward Naruto. Who simply held his hand up, acknowledging the gesture.

* * *

The 3rd Hokage looked on in his crystal ball smiling at the image before him. _"I just wish he didn't use that "Harem Jutsu"!" _Thought the 3rd.

* * *

The next morning at orientation, Naruto was grinning like crazy while his head was on his crossed arms. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? This is for graduates only not drop-outs." Asked Shikamaru, once he noticed that Naruto was here after he failed the Graduation Exam.

"Open up your eyes Shikamaru, I'm wearing a regulation headband." Said Naruto, as he sat up an pointed with his thump at the headband he got from Iruka.

Shikamaru was suprised to see a headband on Naruto's forehead. He knew Naruto failed, but thought it was too much a drag to find out how he was here. So he let it be.

Just then they heard Ino and Sakura come bursting into the room, arguing about who made it first. Naruto had taken a break from asking Sakura out for a while now. Not that she noticed at all. But Naruto just didn't feel the same about her anymore after that day he got to know Hinata a bit. As far as he knew, she was alot nicer than Sakura. He, although he is still oblivious to her feelings for him, believes he just might like Hinata now. But he Knew that Hinata said that she was from a clan, which practically meant she was like royalty compaired to him. So even IF she might like him at all, they would have to keep it a secret somehow. But first and foremost, he would have to find out is she was even interested. And he was afraid that she might end up hating him because of the Nine-Tailed Fox within him. So he figured that it would be best if he told her that before getting his hopes up. And if she could somehow see past that, then they would have to keep their relationship a secret, and he already had everything figured out just in case. Although he highly doubted it could come to that, but it was worth a try.

Sakura had, in the middle of Naruto's wandering thoughts, had come up to Naruto and... "Move it idiot, I want to sit next to Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Naruto out of the way.

Naruto just got up and moved to a different seat, which nobody seemed to notice except Hinata. Soon after Iruka entered the class room and called for the class's attention.

"Good morning class, toay you're all officially ninja. As of today you will be divided into 3-man squads lead by your assigned Jounin senseis. Now, lets begin..." Iruka began listing squad numbers and the Genin assigned to said squads, nobody paying attention till they heard they're name called. Eventually Iruka came down to squad 7.

"Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,..." Sakura groaned. "...and Sasuke Uchiha. Led by Kakashi Hatake." Sakura cheered, and Naruto groaned that he was teamed up with the brooding emo of the class. Meanwhile Hinata was dissapointed that she wasn't on the same squad as Naruto. (Bet you thought that Naruto and Hinata were gonna be on the same team right?)

"Squad 8,..." Iruka continued. "...Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka (who now had a white puppy on his head named Akamaru), and Shino Aburame. Led by Kurenai Yuhi."

"Squad 9 is still in rotation. Squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Led by Asuma Sarutobi. Well thats it." Iruka declared as he finished reading off the team assignment list.

There were various complaints around the room, mostly involving many girls not being on the same team as Sasuke. "Iruka Sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bore Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke had the highest scores, so in order to create a balanced team we had to place the best student with the worst student. That student being you Naruto." Iruka explained.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser." Said Sasuke. A boy with dark blue hair, with 2 bangs framing his face and the back looking like a duck's ass. He wore a blue shirt, with a white and red fan on the back, tan shorts and sleeves covering his forearms that had blue hems.

* * *

Meanwhile the Jounin were gathered around in the 3rd's office looking through the crystal ball on the desk.

* * *

A few hours later, after the break they had after Iruka named off the team assignments, Naruto was getting frustrated. "Ugh! How come our sensei is the only one who isn't here yet? I mean even Iruka sensei is gone." Naruto asked. So he does what he does best, pull pranks.

Naruto grabs chalk board eraser and places it between the door frame and the door. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asks.

"Thats what he get for being late, ha!" Naruto replies.

*Sigh* "Well I had nothing to do with it if he asks so..." _"OH, I love stuff like this!" _Inner Sakura yells in Sakura's head.

"Our sensei is a Jounin. Do you honestly think he'll fall for something like that?" Sasuke asks, seeming uninterested.

Just then the door opens and the eraser falls on the Jounin's head. The Jounin wore the standard Leaf uniform with his headband covering his left eye,and metal plated gloves, and he had gravity defying silver hair.

"AHAHAHAHA! I got you good, AHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto said as he laughed.

"I'm so sorry sensei, I told him not to. I would never do something like that." _Yes! Direct hit!" _Said/thought Sakura/Inner Sakura, respectively.

_"I this really a Jounin? He seem highly unreliable." _Thought Sasuke.

The Jounin picked up the eraser and said, "Hmm, at first glance, how do I say this? Your a bunch of idiots." That statement cause all 3 to give him an evil glare. "Meet me on the roof."

Once they were all on the roof of the academy, the Jounin began the first team meeting. "I'd like you all to introduce yourselves."

"Huh, introduce ourselves?" Asked Sakura. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Well, say your name, things you like, things you hate, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Stated the Jounin.

"How about you show us how its done?" Asked Naruto.

"Me, well. My names Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't fell like telling you those. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. Dreams for the future, I never really thought about it." So introduced the Jounin, now identified to the Genin as Kakashi.

Sakura looked as Naruto and Sasuke, "So all we really got was his name? How lame." She said.

"You there, your turn." Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen, and ramen from Ichiraku's Ramen. I hate the three minute wait after you pour the water into the instant ramen. My hobbies are training. I my dream is, to become the greatest Hokage. That way everyone will have to start repsecting me and treating me like I'm somebody." Said Naruto as he introduced himself.

_"Hmm, hes grown in a very interesting way." _Kakashi thought. "Ok, you next." He said pointing to Sakura.

"Oh, me? I'm Sakura Haruno. I like...I mean the person I like is (glances at Sasuke). My hobbies are (glances at Sasuke again). My dream for the future is *EEEEEEE*" Squealed Sakura, after glancing at Sasuke yet again.

_"Oh boy, girls her age are more interested in boys than ninja training." _Thought Kakashi. "Ok, your turn now." He said, pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things, but I don't see how that matters as there is almost nothing I like. I don't really have any hobbies either. I don't have a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke declared.

_"As I thought." _Kakashi thought. "Very well, tomorrow we will begin our first exercise as a team on training ground 7." He said.

"Hey. Hey, what kind of exercise sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Hnhnhnhnhnhnhn" Chuckled Kakashi.

"Whats so funny? That was a normal question." Sakura said.

"Its funny, because if I told you you're not going to like it." Kakashi explained.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto and Sakura, simultaneously.

"Basically, its a "Suvival Exercise"."


	5. Chapter 5

This will mostly follow the series until post "Sasuke-Retrieval". Also I have 2 for harem and 0 for... well anything else. For those who want a harem, please make some suggestions on who you want in the harem. I'm still taking opinions. Fyi, Raijin is Japanese for thundergod. So its essentially the same thing. Just thought I'd put that out there. Please enjoy.

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pass or Fail?!**

"Huh, but sensei. We already did survival training in the academy." Sakura informed.

"Yes, but this isn't like the ones you did in the academy. You see, the Graduation Exam you took was just to weed out those who had no hope in becoming a ninja. The real test is up to your Jounin senseis. In other words this is a "Make it or Break it Exam" to see if you even deserve to become Genin. That means out of the 27 students that graduated only 1/3 of you will officially become ninja. So this exam has a failure rate of 66.6%." Kakashi explained. Earning suprised looks from his students. "See, I told you that you wouldn't like it. Hnhnhnhnhn! I'll see you tomorrow at 7am. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You just might throw up." Kakashi said as he left via shunshin.

* * *

The next morning, Squad 7, showed up 10 minutes before 7am. Kakashi however, didn't show up till 11:15. "Good morning everyone." Kakashi greeted.

"YOUR LATE!" Yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"Ah well, you see a black cat crossed my path so I decided to go the long way around." Lied Kakashi. He knew he built up a reputation for being late exept for emergency situations.

"Uh huh, yea right." Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi had just set the alarm he brought to go off at noon. "Ok, now I'll explain the rules." He held up 2 bells. "I have 2 bells, your objective is to take them no matter what. The one who doesn't get a bell, will be tied to the stump while his teammates eat lunch in front of him or her. Not only that, but that person will be sent back to the academy as well. However, if none of you get a bell, you all go back to the academy. Make sure you come at me with the full intent to kill, otherwise you'll never get the bells. Even if you have to use kunai and shuriken."

"But sensei, those are way to dangerous." Sakura said, somehow worried their sensei would get hurt.

"Ha! This'll be a piece of cake, you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Naruto said, fully believing what he just said.

"The weakest one usually bark the loudest, and are the first to fall. Now just don't be a sore loser when you fail." Kakashi taunted.

The word "loser" set Naruto off, so he pulled out his kunai in an attempt to "kill" his sensei. But before anyone knew what happened, Kakashi was behind Naruto. Holding the armed right hand with his right, and his left hand on Naruto's head. _"Whoa, so this really is a Jounin. I didn't even see him move." _Sasuke thought.

"Hold on, I didn't say "Start" yet. But you did come at me with the full intent to kill me so, I guess I'm starting to like you guys." With that Kakashi let go of Naruto. Once Naruto turned around Kakashi said, "Ok, start."

On command Sasuke and Sakura disappeared in the trees surrounding the training ground. However, Kakashi was suprised that Naruto was still in the clearing. "Um, aren't you a little confused?" Kakashi asked.

"No way! I'm taking you on 1-on-1." Naruto proclaimed.

"Very well, Shinobi Battle Tactic #1: Taijutsu" Kakashi said, as he pulled out his book "Make-out Paradise".

"Huh, a book? Take me seriously here!" Naruto yelled.

"Go ahead and attack. Even while reading, I doubt your attacks will be affective." Kakashi replied, taunting Naruto.

Irritated that he was being underestimated, Naruto charged. Naruto jumped, aiming for Kakashi's head with a right punch. Kakashi just put his hand up and caught the punch. Naruto then dropped down and attempted a left round house to Kakashi's torso, to shich Kakashi merely ducked. Naruto used the momentum to spin around and throw a left punch at kakashi's head, only to hit air.

Sakura saw Kakashi behind Naruto, with the "Tiger" handsign. "Naruto watch out, behind you!" Sakura warned, giving away her position to Kakashi.

"Too late, you shouldn't let your opponent get behind you! _"Leaf Style Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 Years of Death!"_" Kakashi warned. The result was Naruto sent flying by a finger poke to the ass, and he went flying into the river flowing through the training ground.

*Splash* Kakashi resumed reading his book. _"He doesn't let down his guard for a second, even against a fool like Naruto." _Sasuke thought, waiting for an opening to strike at.

_"Hmmm! I'm gonna get those bells no matter what!" _Thought Naruto as he threw 2 shuriken at Kakashi from in the water. Kakashi just simply cought them as if they were toys. *Splash!* 7 Narutos came from the river and started charging Kakashi.

_"7 Narutos. Wait, those are solid clones!" _Sakura thought, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_"When did Naruto learn that high a skill?" _Sasuke thought to himself, wondering where Naruto learn that jutsu. (Oh, if he only knew lol)

"Hm, so its true. You can use the _"Shadow-clone Jutsu"_impressive, but I doubt you can hold it for very long." Kakashi said, putting away his book. All of a sudden, a Naruto latched onto his back. "Huh, What the?"

""Never let your opponent get behind you." Good advice sensei, you should have listened to it yourself. You see, I sent those clones from the river as a distraction. While I came from behind, and now its payback time." Naruto declared, as shadow clone jumped in for a punch. This time the punch connected, just not its intended target. Instead, it was one of Naruto's other shadow clones. *Poof* Went the shadow clone, shortly after being hit. So Naruto released the jutsu in order to find out if Kakashi had transformed into one of his clones.

With a series of *poof*s, Naruto was all alone on the training ground. Looking around, Naruto found a bell laying next to a nearby tree. "Oh, I guess I suprised him so much that he dropped the bell. Hee hee." Said Naruto, as he went to grab the bell. As he bent down to grab the bell he felt his feet leave from under him. Knowing that he fell into a trap, Naruto quickly touched the bell. Before he was shot straight up by his foot he left a little suprise.

"If the bait is obvious, don't go for it. And think before you use a jutsu, otherwise it'll be used against you." Kakashi said, as he picked up the bell and attached it to his waist with the other one.

"I! Get! It!" Naruto said.

"I'm tellin you, because you don't get it. You think you get it, but its not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" Kakashi asked.

_"This is it!" _Sasuke thought, as he threw a mix of kunai and shuriken toward Kakashi.

"Won't you ever lear.." Asked Kakashi, before he was interrupted by being hit my the multitude of weapons.

Sakura *gasp*ed. While Naruto yelled, "Are you crazy Sasuke? You didn't have to go that far!"

*Poof* _"Damn, he used a "Substitution Jutsu". He made me think that he let down his guard, and I fell for it." _Sasuke thought, as he ran for a new location.

* * *

_"Oh, where did he go? Where is Sasu... Did he see me?" _Sakura thought, as she ran after sasuke. But stopped as she saw Kakashi.

"Psst. Sakura."

Sakura turned around as saw a wall of leaves in front of her. Feeling dizzy she fell to the ground. She woke up shortly after wondering what happened. "Sa...Sakura!" Recognizing the voice Sakura turned around in glee, but was turned to shock at what she saw. There was Sasuke, on his knees holding on to a tree with his right arm. He was covered in various kunai wound. His left arm seemed to be severed, as his right foot pointed the oppisite way that it nomally would be.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sreamed Sakura, as she passed out again.

"Shinobi Battle Skill #2: Genjutsu (Illusions). Maybe I went to far with that, oh well. She just has to see past those things." Kakashi said, as he went to look for Sasuke.

* * *

"Hn? That was Sakura. Genjutsu." Sasuke said, believing that Sakura could only have screamed due to what she saw in the Genjutsu. "Its just simple mind control. Well I'm different from the other 2. You won't get me so easily." Stated Sasuke, knowing Kakashi was right behind him.

* * *

"Hup. Ok I'm finally down from that second trap." Said Naruto, after he was cought in the same trap after escaping the first. "Now, I should sense everyone in like a 10ft radius of that seal I placed on that bell." And he did. He could tell that Kakashi was in the middle of fighting Sasuke. "Sweet! Now I just gotta wait till sensei is done with Sasuke, and get me that bell." Said Naruto, as he hid himself in the trees and wait for his time to strike.

* * *

"Say that after you get a bell. My Sasuke, hnhnhn." Taunted Kakashi.

Sasuke started out with throwing 3 kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi easily avoided them. _"There is no point in using normal attacks." _Kakashi thought, as Sasuke threw a kunai at a rope. Setting off the trap he had lain for this situation. _"A trap?" _Kakashi thought, as he dodged the kunai and shuriken embedding themselves into a tree.

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Kakashi with a reverse round house, with his left leg. Kakashi turned to block the kick with his left arm, he then grabbed Sasuke's leg with his right hand. Sasuke then threw a right punch, only to be caught by Kakashi's left hand. Sasuke then turned himself, to where he was now upside down. Sasuke the kicked downward with his right leg. Kakashi countered by blocking with his left arm, while still holding on the Sasuke's hand and leg.

Sasuke then made an attempt to grab a bell. Kakashi noticed this and immediately backed away, but not before Sasuke could touch one. Sasuke then started some hand signs. _"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" _

_"What?! Genin can't use fire jutsu, it takes too much chakara." _Kakashi thought, as Sasuke fired off the jutsu, to where Kakashi was standing.

Once the fire cleared, there was only a scortched marked pit. _"Where did he go?" _Sasuke thought, to himself.

_"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" _Kakashi said, as he pulled Sasuke down. Only Sasuke's head remained above ground. "I'll admit, you are... different from the others. But different isn't always better. They say "The nail that sticks out, is the one that gets hammered down." Oh well, have fun digging yourself out. Haha." Kakashi said, as he headed back to where they all started.

Shortly after Kakashi left, Sakura came running out of the trees and came to a complete stop when she saw Sasuke. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"AAAAHH! SASUKE'S HEAD BY ITS SELF AND ITS TALKING!" Sakura screamed, then fainted.

A few minutes later Sakura awoke to find Sasuke above her, having dug himself out. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, for joy when she latched on to him.

"Ugh, get off." Sasuke said, and Sakura obeyed. "I got to get me one of those bells." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Sasuke, your still trying to get one of the bells?" Asked Sakura.

"I touched one earlier."

"Really? Thats amazing Sasuke." _"Unbelievable! I'm never going to get one of those bells!" _Said/thought Sakura/Inner Sakura, respectlivly.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kakashi made his way back to where the test started, he felt like something was behind him. But when he turned around there was nothing there. _"Hmm, must have been my imagination. Oh well, I wonder if Naruto has found those lunches I placed by the "Memorial Stone" yet?" _Kakashi thought, not noticing that one of the bells were missing.

* * *

"Haha. Alright, I got a bell. I knew sensei wouldn't notice in time. It was just like with Iruka sensei, when I put a seal on him whenhe told me to run." Naruto said to himself.

-Flashback-

"Naruto, I need you to run, don't let Mizuki have that scroll!" Iruka whispered, so Mizuki couldn't hear.

Just before Naruto got up to run, he placed his hand on Iruka's left elbow. Leaving behind the seal for the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu!_

-Flashback End-

"Well, I guess that means I pass. Hee hee!" Naruto said, excitedly.

* * *

"Listen Sasuke, there is hardly any time left. Why don't we just try again next year?" Sakura asked, having lost confidence that they could pass the test.

"No! I've come too far to just quit Sakura. I have to kill that man. I'm the only one who can kill him."

*rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg* "Damn! Lets go back." Said Sasuke, once he heard the alarm clock sound.

* * *

Back by the tree stumps, everyone was gathered there to hear Kakashi's vedict. But before he could begin, "Hey Kakashi sensei." Naruto said, getting Kakashi's attention. Naruto held up a bell and asked, "Since I got a bell, that means I pass right."

Everyone there stared at Naruto, as if he had 2 heads._ "How the hell did he get a bell?!" _Is what went through everyone's mind.

"Naruto, how did you get a bell without ME noticing?" Asked Kakashi.

"Hee hee. A ninja shouldn't reveal his secrets, right sensei?" Naruto countered, not wanting to reveal his secret jutsu just yet.

"Thats all I'm gonna get out of you isn't it?"

"Yup!"

"Well, to answer your question Naruto. No, you don't pass. Because you didn't get to point of this exercise, none of you did. It was so basic, teamwork. Had all of you come at me, more than just Naruto would've gotten a bell." Kakashi explained.

"But there were only 2 bells sensei." Sakura stated.

"Yes, I purposely pit you all against eachother. So you could work past your personal interests. Naruto, you went out completely on your own. Even though you got a bell, you still didn't work with the others. Sakura, you were more worried about not knowing where Sasuke was when Naruto was right in front of you. Sasuke, you thought the others were so far beneath you that you thought they were worthless. You see that stone over there? Some of my closest friends' names are engraved on it. They were all heros, KIA heros to be exact." Said Kakashi.

"Whats "KIA" sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It means "Killed In Action"." Sakura explained.

"I'll give you one last chance. Naruto, eat your lunch. But don't give the others your food. If you do, you'll be sent back to the academy." Said Kakashi.

"NO! We are a team. If we don't eat we'll only weaken our chances of getting the bells." Naruto said, not agreeing with Kakashi's rules.

"He's right. We're a team, and we stick together." Sasuke said, agreeing with Naruto.

"Yea, the 3 of us are 1." Said Sakura, suprised that she is agreeing with Naruto.

"The 3 of you are 1?" Asked Kakashi, not looking too happy that they don't seem to want to follow his rules.

"Yes." Said all 3, simultaneously.

"All right then, you 3...Pass!" Kakashi said, with an eye smile. "You're the first ones to pass my test. The others just simply did as I said. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Squad 7 begins its 1st mission tomorrow." kakashi said with a thumbs up.

* * *

How'd you guts like it. Its a bit shorter than some of the others, but this was just focused on the "Bell Test".


	6. Chapter 6

You can look up that they call it "Flying Raijin Jutsu" on the tv series as well as the video game "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3". Also I've decided, not to make this a harem fic. Just strictly Naru/Hina. Thank you, and please enjoy. :)

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Journey to The Land of Waves**

It has been about 2 weeks since the "Bell Test", and Naruto was getting frustrated. Frustrated enough to go back to the 4th Hokage's house, and get the scroll he returned after discovering that Hinata found out. Still not noticing the letter in the hidding place. Not only because he hadn't been going on any exciting missions, but because Kakashi wasn't teaching them anything but teamwork exercises. And whats worse is that Sasuke and Sakura, mostly Sakura on Sasuke's behalf, was bugging him about how he had gotten hold of the bell. Naruto ofcourse wasn't showing it, but he was getting annoyed. He didn't trust them enough to tell anyone else with the knowledge of his jutsu.

At the moment, Naruto and the rest of Squad 7, were on another irritating mission. The mission, capture the Feudal Lord's Wife's cat, Tora. "Can you see the target?" Asked Kakashi, over the headset.

"Yea, I'm about 5 meters away. Just give me the signal." Responded Naruto.

"Alright, Go!" Kakashi ordered.

Once the order was given all three jumped in to corner the cat, and it was Naruto's job to capture once the cat was cornered. Naruto was glad that the cat was caught, but no so much when the cat decided to treat him like a scratching post. "Got...ugh...him...ouch!" Naruto reported.

"Good, can you confirm the red ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, target confirmed." Sasuke confirmed.

"Very well, good job team. "Mission:Capture Lost Pet" is a success." Kakashi said. And with that they returned to the Mission Hall, to report in on their mission. As well as to pick up another "D" rank mission.

* * *

"Hmm, lets see. We have a fence that needs painting, weeds to be picked, a child to be babysa..." The 3rd was saying, before he was interrupted.

"No way! I want a real mission, not anymore of these chores." Said Naruto, irritated that they'd be getting another "chore" as he called it.

"Listen Naruto, everyday we recieve missions. From babysitting to assasination. These missions are then taken and then ranked based on difficulty. Genin, such as yourself, go on "D" or low "C" ranked missions. But since you are fresh out of the academy, "D" ranked is your only option." The old Hokage, explained.

"Oh c'mon old man, I'm not the same little kid that used to play pranks anymore. I want a "real" mission." Naruto responded, crossing his arms.

"Naruto, you can't just call the Lord Hokage "old man"! Its disrespectful. Besides, Lord Hokage is right. You're fresh out of the academy, you need more experience before you can take on a "C" ranked mission." Scolded Iruka, who was sitting next to the 3rd Hokage.

"Its alright Iruka. Naruto wants to prove that he is no longer a brat, but a former brat." Said Hiruzen, to Iruka.

_*Sigh* "I'm gonna be hearing about this later. Its a shame, but a "C" ranked mission would be a good chance to see how Naruto got the bell." _Kakashi thought.

"So be it." Relented the 3rd Hokage.

"Hn?" Responded Squad 7.

"Please send in the client that Squad 7 will be protecting." Ordered the 3rd.

In walked an old man of about 59. Wearing glasses, a dark grey v-neck shirt, and khaki colored pants, a towel around his neck, and a pointed hat. He came in slouched against the door frame with a bottle of alcohol. "What, are these the idiots that are supossed to protect me? They don't look like much. Especially the short one with the funny face." Commented the man.

"Hmmm!" Growled Naruto, knowing that the man was talking about him. But did nothing in retaliation.

"Tazuna, I assure you that they are more than capable of protecting you from any bandits." Said the 3rd Hokage.

"Also, I'm a Jounin. You'll be perfectly safe with us." Said Kakashi, adding in his 2 cents.

"Alright then, I plan on leaving soon. And I expect you to protect me, even if it costs you your lives." Replied Tazuna.

"Very well, Team we'll meet in 2 hours at the front gate of the village." Said Kakashi, leaving via shunshin.

* * *

Squad 7 has left the gate about 3 hours ago. Tired of the silence Sakura decided to find out more about their client. "So Tazuna, where are you from and what do you do exactly?"

"I'm from the Land of Waves, and am a master bridge builder." Tzuna answered.

"Kakashi sensei, there are ninja in the land of waves aren't there?" Sakura asked, wondering why their village was being hired.

Kakashi looked up from reading his book. Atleast they thought he was reading, instead he was trying to figure out how Naruto got the bell. It was driving him crazy! "No. The Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so they don't really see a need for a military." Kakashi went on to explain about the 5 Great Nations, their villages and their Kages.

A few minutes passed by, and Kakashi noticed a puddle on the ground. Once they passed, 2 figured came from the puddle and attacked. One jumped and wrapped the chain, connecting the 2, around Kakashi. "1 down." Said the ninja, with 2 horns on his headband.

The chain then tightened, everyone froze at what was happening. The chain then ripped through Kakashi, leaving him in pieces. The 2 ninja then raced toward Naruto, in an attempt to do the same. "2 down" Said the same ninja.

Sasuke jumped in the air and threw a shuriken at the chain, before it could be wrapped around Naruto. The force of the thrown shuriken embedded into the tree with the chain. Sasuke then threw a kunai at the middle of the shuriken, in order to keep the 2 ninja from using the chain any further as a weapon.

"Uh, I can't get loose." Said the ninja, with 1 horn on his headband.

Sasuke landed on their restrained arms, placing a hand on either he kicked both ninja in the face. Using this opportunity, they broke off their connection with the chain. Once loose, the 2 horned ninja resumed his attack on Naruto. While the other went after Tazuna.

As the ninja closed in on Tazuna, Sakura put herself in the way. "Stay back!" Sakura said, pulling out a kunai for defence. Sasuke then moved in front of Sakura, not believing that she could handle the incoming ninja. *gasp* "Sasuke?!" Asked Sakura, suprised to see him appear before her.

Just then Kakashi appeared, suddenly having both ninja unconsious in his arms. _"Show off!" _Thought Sasuke.

_"Huh, Kakashi sensei?" _Thought Naruto and Sakura. Looking over to where they saw Kakashi "killed", was a pile of a shredded log. _"He used a "Substitution Jutsu!" They thought._

_*sigh* "We're saved." _Thought Tazuna.

"Good job Sasuke, you too Sakura. Sorry I didn't show up earlier Naruto, I didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi said, as he began tying the 2 ninja to a tree. "But atleast you didn't get hurt by the looks of it."

_"Ugh! Why?! Sasuke didn't even flinch, like he's done this 1000 times. Even Sakura wasn't scared. Why was I the only one that froze?!" _Thought Naruto, frustrated that he froze in his first real fight.

"Hey. Your not hurt are you, scardy cat?" Taunted Sasuke.

*Gggrrrrrr* "You'll eat those words Sasuke, believe it!" Countered Naruto, wanting to fight Sasuke now. But he knew the mission took priority right now.

*Sigh* "These 2 are known as the "Demon Brothers". They are rogue Chunnin of the Mist Village. They continue fighting for as long as they're able, which makes them... somewhat formidable." Kakashi informed, silently impressed that Naruto didn't try attacking Sasuke for that taunt.

"Why did you let the Genin handle them then, if you were still alive?" Asked Tazuna.

"I had to find out who their target was. If it was a grudge between villages, or if they were hired to take out our client?" Kakashi replied.

"How did you know we were going to attack?" Asked the ninja, with 1 horn.

"A puddle on a sunny day, when it hasn't rained in weeks. Sounds pretty conspicuous, don't you think?" Explained Kakashi. "Anyway Tazuna, we need to talk."

Tazuna *gulp*ed. "H..how come?" He asked.

"You didn't say that there would be ninja after you. The mission was simply to protect you from bandits. This has now become at least a "B" rank, which would be out of bounds for this team. I'm sure you have your reasons for lying to us, but there isn't much we can do." Kakashi explained.

"This mission is too much for simple Genin like us. I mean, Naruto can't handle it. He froze on his first serious mission. We should go back." Said Sakura, scared of running into more ninja.

Kakashi looks at Naruto. Knowing that Sakura was right, but wanting a chance to find out Naruto's secret, decided to make it seem as if he was agreeing with Sakura. "Hmm, Sakura does have a point. I guess we'll have to go back to the village." Kakashi said.

*Gggrrr* "So what! I messed up, it doesn't mean I'll do it again! I'll protect that old bridge builder with my life, I swear it!" Stated Naruto, wanting to continue with the mission.

"Alright, we'll take Tazuna to the border. We'll get on the boat provided for us to enter the Land of Waves, then he will give us his explaination for his deciet, before I make the final decision when we hit land. Lets go." Ordered Kakashi.

* * *

Once at the border, they met with a friend of Tazuna's. They were almost to the bridge when, "So Tazuna, care to explain?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yea, your right first of all. This mission is out fo bounds, for those Genin anyway. About a year ago, a very wealthy man came and took over all our shipping businesses. You've at least heard of him, his name is Gatou." Tazuna said, beginning his explaination.

"You mean Gatou, the shipping magnate?!" Kakashi asked. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world."

"Yes, thats him. On the surface he is a successful business man, but beneath all that, he sell drugs and controband. He is like a plague to our country, he won't stop until we're dead. The only hope we have is to build this bridge, that connects us to the main land." Tazuna confirmed.

"But that doesn't explain why you lied." Kakashi stated.

"Because of Gatou, everyone is poor. Even the Feudal Lord doesn't have any money. If this bridge is completed, then life will return to this land." Tazuna finished.

"So thats why Gatou hired ninja to kill you. You're in his way." Stated Sakura.

"If you end this mission now, I'll surely die. But don't worry, my 10 year old grandson will just cry his eyes out. And my daughter will hate and blame the Leaf Village for my death." Tazuna said, with a smile in an attempt to make them pity him.

"Well, I guess we have to continue the mission then." Said Kakashi.

_"I win." _Thought Tazuna.

* * *

Onve they reached land, they said "thank you" to Tazuna's friend and left for Tazuna's house.

_"This time they won't send Chunnin, it'll be a Jounin. And what the hell is Naruto's secret?! How the hell did he get that bell?!" _Kakashi thought.

Naruto, anxious to prove himself, started looking for any sign of ninja. Even if there weren't any. _"There!"_ Naruto thought, as he threw a kunai into the bushes. Causing Tazuna and Sakura to panic. "Just a mouse or something." Stated Naruto, trying to act cool.

"There was nothing there and you know it, you idiot!" Yelled Sakura.

"Hey kid, are you trying to kill me by causing me to have a heart attack?!" Yelled Tazuna.

*Rustle...Rustle* Naruto heard a rustle in a different set of bushes and threw another kunai.

"Naruto, will you knock it off already?!" Yelled Sakura, as she hit him over the head.

"But Sakura, there was something there this time. I mean it." Explained Naruto, as he went over to the bushes to prove it. What he saw, was a white rabbit. Naruto quickly picked it up to appoligize to it. (As if it would understand him)

_"Hmm, thats a snow rabbit. But its spring, it should have brown fur. Which means, it was raised in captivity for the purpose of a "Substitution Jutsu"." _Kakashi thought. He heard something coming their way. "GET DOWN!" Kakashi ordered, as a giant sword came spinning out of the trees.

Everyone jump to the ground, to avoid the sword. Sasuke brought down Tazuna with him, so he wouldn't be killed. The sword then embedded itself into a tree nearby, with a manstanding on it. Everyone stood up, and looked at the man. He had black hair, brown eyes. He wore typical Mist Village stripped pants mimetic wrist-warmers extended to the elbows, and matchin leg-warmers. His headband's insignia was on the left sid of his head.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja and former member of the "7 Swordmen of the Mist"." Kakashi said, realizing who it was.

Naruto was about to charge in when Kakashi held his hand in front, stopping him.

"Everyone, stay back. He is not someone you can take on. It'll be tough for me, unless I use this..." Kakashi stated, getting ready to lift his headband from his left eye.

"So, Kakashi the "Copy Ninja". The man said to have copied over 1000 Jutsu, the one to have obtained the Sharingan." Zabuza stated.

_"Sharingan? Whats that?" _Thought Naruto and Sakura.

_"Sharingan?!" _Sasuke thought, wondering what Zabuza was saying.

"Surround and protect Tazuna, Manji Formation. You'll have to fight me first Zabuza."

"Ah, so I already get to see the Sharingan so soon. Heh, I'm honored." Said Zabuza. "Well then, lets begin shall we?" Zabuza then grabbed his blade and removed it. He then landed on the water nearby. _"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" _

A dense fog started to move in, the Genin from Squad 7 surrounded Tazuna. Zabuza had moved from his spot on the water.

"He'll come after me first. He was a member of the Mist's ANBU Black Ops, masters of the "Silent Killing Technique". Basically, you won't ever know that he was there." Kakashi said.

"Eight points. Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, jugular, brain, kidneys, and the heart. Where should I strike first?" Zabuza said, scaring the Genin. "Heh heh, seems as though one of them is trembling." Zabuza finnished, refering to Sasuke.

Kakashi flared his chakra in response, resulting in some of the fog dispersing. Feeling the killing intent in the area, from 2 Jounin, Sasuke felt overwelmed.

_"Ugh... so these are Jounin. Such killing intent, its unbearable! I...I'd rather take my..." _Sasuke thought, slowly bringing his kunai up, before Kakashi interrupted.

"Sasuke, calm down! I will protect you with my life." Said Kakashi, turning around with an eye smile and not wanting his student to do something stupid.

"Heh heh, You know you can't keep that promise Kakashi." Said Zabuza, his voice coming from all angles. Suddenly Zabuza appeared, between the Genin and Tazuna. "Now, the old man is mine!" Proclaimed Zabuza.

Before Zabuza could seimg his blade, he was stopped by Kakashi stabbing him with his kunai. But instead of dropping dead, Zabuza turned into a puddle of water. "Nice try, Kakashi." Said Zabuza, he swung his blade through Kakashi. This resulted in the same as with Zabuza. "What?!"

"Nice try, Zabuza." Said Kakashi, mocking Zabuza.

"I see, you already copied my _"Water-Clone Jutsu" _and hid yourself in the trees waiting for me to strike. Impressive." Zabuza said.

"Its over, Zabuza." Kakashi proclaimed.

"Oh, on the contrary Kakashi." Said Zabuza, this time from behind Kakashi.

The water clone dispersed, as Zabuza swung his blade toward Kakashi. Kakashi responded by ducking under the swung blade. Zabuza then brought the sword toward the ground, and switched from his right hand to his left hand. Giving him the opportunity to kick Kakashi. Unable to dodge Kakashi took the kick, hoping to be able to escape into the water.

Zabuza gave chase, but skidded to a halt as there were Mitsubishi Spikes blocking his path. "Mitsubishi Spikes? You'll have to do better than that, Kakashi." Zabuza claimed as he shunshined away.

"Ugh...somethings not right. this water is too heavy." Said Kakashi, as he surfaced.

"Too late!" Said Zabuza, as he appeared behind Kakashi forming handsigns.

"Oh no!" Said Kakashi, realizing he was in trouble.

_"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" _Zabuza used, capturing Kakashi. "Now, time for the brats. _"Water-Clone Jutsu!" _A water clone rose from the water and headed for the Genin. "Heh, wearing those headbands pretending to be ninja. None of you know what it means to be a ninja, by the time I was your age my hands were already stained in blood."

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

"He is talking about the reason why he became known, as the Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said.

"Ah, so you've heard about our "Graduation Exam" eh?"

"What exam?" Asked Naruto. It was Kakashi who answered.

"About 10 years ago a child, who wasn't even a ninja, killed over 100 other students. Because of that the exams had to be changed."

"Yes. Imagine pitted against your best friend, who shared your dreams, had lunch and spent so much time with. Only to end thier life, to become a ninja. Hahahahaha."

Naruto *cough*ed as he was suddenly kicked by Zabuza's water-clone. Naruto skidded to a stop, and noticed that his headband was missing.

"Huh, you don't deserve to be called ninja if you've never even brushed with death. You good for nothing "wet behind the ears" Genin! I'll never consider you ninja, unless you make it into MY Bingo Book."

Naruto, not being one to take insults lying down, stood up. _"Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" _Naruto shouted, creating 25 clones.

"Shadow clones eh? And quite a few of them too." Zabuza said. _"Kid is better than I expected, thats supposed to be a forbidden "A" ranked jutsu of their village, yet this brat makes it look easy. Oh well, its still not enough to beat me." _Zabuza thought.

Naruto and his clones charged in, and dogpiled on top of Zabuza. Zabuza, however overpowered Naruto and his clones. Causing all the clone to disperse.

"Naruto, what were you doing?! You're no match for a Jounin like that!" Yelled Sakura. Sakura then noticed that Naruto had his headband back. "Your headband?" _"Thats what he was after?"_

"What are you doing?! This battle was lost, the moment I got caught! You have to take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hey, the ugly freak with no eyebrows!" Naruto taunted. "Put this in your Bingo Book. "The one who never gives up, who will one day become Hokage. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke, I have a plan."

"Hn, lets hear it." Replied Sasuke.

_"Ugh, this can't end well. They refuse to listen to me."_

"Not happening, you brats." Zabuza said, as he took down Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, in concern for her crush.

_"Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" _Naruto yelled. The clones then charged forward, like before, this time in order to save Sasuke.

The result was the same as last time, exept for the fact that Naruto was digging for something in his bag. Finding what he was looking for, Naruto tossed both items toward Sasuke, who was freed. Sasuke caught the folded object. _"So thats it, nice going Naruto." _Sasuke thought, while spinning a complete 360 degrees. Unfolding the weapon, Sasuke held it in front of him. "Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows." With that said, Sasuke jumped in to the air throwing the Demon Wind shuriken. Instead of being aimed at the water clone, the shuriken went streight to the original Zabuza.

"Aiming for the real me eh, not bad. But not good enough!" Said Zabuza, catching the shuriken. Zabuza then noticed the 2nd shuriken, that he didn't see thrown. "A 2nd shuriken in the shadow of the 1st? This is the _"Shadow-Shuriken Jutsu!" _But, still not good enough!" Zabuza said, jumping over the 2nd shuriken.

*Poof* "Take this!" Yelled Naruto, as he released the _"Transformation Jutsu"_. Naruto then through a kunai at Zabuza. Unable to do anything but dodge and release the jutsu holding Kakashi, Zabuza moved to his left. But not before getting cut by the kunai, thrown by Naruto. Zabuza and Kakashi noticed the smoke bomb tied to the kunai thrown by Naruto. *poof* *poof* The smoke bomb tied to the kunai went off, at the same time a smoke bomb went off by Naruto, just before he hit the water. Naruto used the smoke as a cover, in order to use the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu!" _Resulting in Naruto giving Zabuza a kick in the side of the head.

"Ugh!" Grunted Zabuza, as he skidded back on top of the water.

Naruto *splash*ed into the water, since he couldn't stand on it. "Haha! Gotcha, you eyebrowless freak! Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed, resurfacing from the water.

"You litTLE BASTARD!" Zabuza yelled, enraged the he was hit by a mere Genin. Zabuza attempted to throw the captured shuriken at Naruto, *clang* only to be blocked by Kakashi's fist. The metal plate providing protection to his hand.

"Good job, Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi said, glad to be free from the _"Water Prison Jutsu!" _"Now Zabuza, lets finish this. But I warn you, I won't fall for the same trick twice." Kakashi claimed. Naruto had, by this time, returned to his teammates' side.

Zabuza and Kakashi pushed back away from eachother, and began a long series of hand signs. _"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" _Shouted both of them. The 2 water dragons rose from the water and clashed, resulting them to cancel eachother out.

_"So many hand signs, and so fast. Did he really copy them all?" _Thought Sasuke.

Zabuza and Kakashi then began to run in circles, keeping the other in sight. Zabuza stopped, as did Kakashi, and started on a new series of hand signs. _"My moves. He is..." _Zabuza thought, before they were interrputed.

"...Reading them." Kakashi said, finishing Zabuza's thought.

_"Did he read my mind? He is..."_

"...Really pissing me off with that damn eye of his." Kakashi finished, for Zabuza. Continuing to copy Zabuza's hand signs.

Continuing with his hand sign, with Kakashi copying Zabuza yelled... "All you're doing is copying my, "you can't beat me with those cheap circus tricks!"" Kakashi yelling the same thing, continued to copy hand signs.

Zabuza came to a slight stop, seeing an image of himself behind Kakashi. _"What is this, a Genjutsu?" _Zabuza thought.

_"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" _Kakashi said.

_"What?! Impossible, I was about to use the same jutsu! Why can't I keep up?!" _Zabuza thought, while being hit by the jutsu.

The jutsu slammed Zabuza against a tree. Looking up to the branch Kakashi landed on, Zabuza asked. "How, can you see the future?"

"Yes, and I see your death. Its over." Kakashi replied, pulling out a kunai. Before Kakashi could act, 2 senbon pierced Zabuza's neck. Zabuza, as a result, hit the ground with a *thud*.

"I thank you for your help." Said a young man, in a seperate tree. The young man had long black hair, a slender frame. His shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice, and a mask with red markings..

Kakashi jumped down from the tree, in order to see if Zabuza was dead. _"He is dead." _Thought Kakashi, after not feeling a pulse.

"I must thank you, I've been waiting for an opportunity to take out Zabuza for a while now." Said the boy, with a bow.

"Hmm, that mask means that you're a Tracker-Ninja of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi stated._"Hmm, given his height and the sound of his voice. I'd say he isn't much older than Naruto. And he is already a tracker?" _Thought Kakashi.

"Yes, you are correct." Replied the boy.

"Uh, whats a tracker?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe if you'd listen, instead of sleeping, during a lecture you'd know. A tracker is someone who finds and kills ninja who've betraid their village." Sakura answered.

"Yes, that is my job. I must be going now. Again, I thank you for your assistance. Good bye." Said the boy, as he grabbed Zabuza's body and shunshined away.

"Well, looks like the worst is past us now." Kakashi said, pulling his headband back over his eye.

"Yea, thank you for protecting me. You all can stay at my place until the mission is over, its the least I can do." Said Tazuna.

"Naruto, just how di..." Kakashi began, as he collapsed unconcious.

"Kakashi sensei!" the 3 yelled.

"Whats wrong with sensei?" Asked Naruto.

Sakura went over to check. Not seeing anything wrong, she concluded only 1 thing. "He's fine. Probably just used up too much chakra." Said Sakura.

"Well, lets get your sensei over to my place so he can get some proper rest." Said Tazuna. With that, Naruto and Sasuke picked up Kakashi and headed for Tazuna's house.

* * *

Kakashi woke up, and realized that he was probably in Tazuna's house. "Look guys, sensei just woke up." Said Naruto, informing the others.

"How are you feeling sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"I've felt better, I'm not quite used to wielding the Sharingan like that for long periods of time like that." Kakashi replied.

"Well maybe next time you'll take it easy then." Said a young woman, who just walked in. She had long, dark blue, hair. She wore a pink shirt and a blue skirt, that reached her calves. "I'm Tsunami, your client's daughter."

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for letting us stay her efor the duration of the mission." Kakashi said. Tsunami responded with a curt nod, and left to make dinner.

"Ah, you're up I see." Said Tazuna, walking in as Tsunami left.

* * *

"First I'll remove the bandages and drain some of the blood." Stated the Tracker ninja. As the tracker went to remove the bandages, he stopped as the "corpse" suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Thats enough! I'll do it my self." Said Zabuza, removing the bandages. "Ugh! You're so brutal Haku, you didn't have to go for the neck."

"Thats true, but the neck has the easiest access. There's no muscle, that could deture the senbon." The tracker now known as Haku replied.

"How long are you goin to wear that stupid mask?" Zabuza asked.

"I like this mask, and it was very useful to fool those ninja." Haku answered, while taking of the mask. Haku had a very feminine look about his his, despite being a boy. "Are you going to be alright next time you face them?" Haku asked.

"Next time I'll beat the Sharingan, but its that boy I'm more worried about. I've never seen a boy capable of being so fast." Zabuza replied.

"Wasn't it just a _"Shunshin Jutsu"_?" Haku asked.

"No, it was something else. Something I've never encountered before." Zabuza answered.

* * *

Kakashi shot straight up, just now realizing something.

"Whats wrong sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"That young tracker. Do you remember what weapon he used?" Kakashi asked, knowing the answer.

"Senbon." Sasuke answered.

"Thats right. Senbon aren't really deadly, unless you hit a major blood vessels." Said Kakashi.

"But, what does it matter?" Asked Sakura.

"Trackers are supposed to destroy a body on sight, and if they need proof then just the head would be enough. Trackers are also tought everything about the human body, and how it works. Its possible the this tracker is a fake. Meaning that Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi explained.

* * *

I know it took a while. Sorry. Well I hope you like the few twists I put in there. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**"... This will mostly follow the series until post "Sasuke-Retrieval". **I did say this, but it doesn't mean follow it exactly. I have plans for the future chapters, and post "Sasuke-Retieval".

**Hektols: "So that it means that Naruto even with one of the strongest jutsus ever still won't be able to save Haku, the Sandaime and Sasuke will still defeat him?"**

Me: Hektols, I know that you seem a bit... annoyed that this story seems to be exactly the same as the original. But I assure you, if you would please be a little more patient, you will see that some of these things you mentioned won't turn out the same way. I have given thought to my plot, so please keep following my story. Thank you.

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu!_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Training, Battle, and Personal Decision**

"Aren't you thinking a little too deep into this? I mean, the guy got struck in the neck." Said Tazuna.

"Thats true. But anyone, who is highly trained using senbon, can cause a temporary death like state by aiming at the neck. None of the senbon struck the Jugular, which would be easiest to hit. And I forgot to mention, Senbon can kill if they strick vital organs. But that is difficult, if the person's body is well trained and has a thick muscle structure." Kakashi explained.

Looking at his students Kakashi notced that Sasuke seemed indifferent, Sakura was scared, but did wellish to hide it, and Naruto seemed excited. _"Oh boy, Naruto seems excited about this. Well hopefully, this will provide chance to see how Naruto got the bell AND managed to hit Zabuza. *sigh* This will drive me crazy if Naruto doesn't tell me...uh... us...how he did all that." _Kakashi thought.

"Anyway, we can't ignore the possibility that Zabuza is alive. Either way, even if thats not the case, we don't know if Gatou has already hired someone else to take you out Tazuna." Said Kakashi.

"But sensei, if Zabuza IS alive, then wouldn't we be at a disadvantage with you in this condition?" Asked Sakura.

"Normally, yes. But anyone put in a temperary death like state, would need about a week to recover. Which is for about the same length of time, I'll be out of commition as well. Anyway, in the mean time, you guys will be training."

"Training?! What is that goin to do for us?! We don't stand a chance against Zabuza an that maked kid!" Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura, who was it that saved me in the first place? You 3 have grown, especially you Naruto. You've grown the most." Kakashi explained, complimenting them. "By the way Naruto, how did you manage to hit Zabuza anyway?" Asked Kakashi, dying out of curiosity.

Naruto, who was enjoying the compliment, was suprised by the queston. "Uh...well I...hehe...um..." Naruto struggled to answer the question, as he didn't want to tell his teammates just yet.

"Hey grandpa!" Said a young boy, running into the room towards Tazuna. The boy has spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. And wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals, he also wore a blue and white striped hat.

"Inari!" Said Tazuna, greeting his grandson. "These are the ninja that kept me safe, on the way home. Say "hi"."

While hugging his grandpa, Inari stared at the ninja. "Grandpa, don't you see these weak people are going to get killed?" Asked Inari, making it sound more like a statement then a question.

"Inari! Don't be so rude to our guests." Said Tsunami, coming back ito the room to see her son.

"It's ok, I'm rude to them too. Hahahaha." Stated Tazuna.

*Sigh* "Honestly, you 2. Anyway dinner is ready." Said Tsunami.

* * *

After dinner, Squad 7 went out into the forest. Kakashi was able to walk, but only with the help of crutches. Kakashi stopped in a small clearing, that had some very tall trees. "Ok. Here is where you 3 will be training." Kakashi said.

"Um... Kakashi sensei, what are we going to be doing exactly?" Asked Sakura.

"You will be learning how to control your chakra." Answered Kakashi.

"But how come sensei? I mean we already know how to use chakra. So how is this supposed to help us beat Zabuza?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto's right. We know how to use chakra, in order to use ninjutsu." Said Sasuke.

Slightly supprised that Sasuke agreed with Naruto, Kakashi began to explain. "No, you bearly know the basics. Up to this point you've only guessed at the amount of chakra neccessary, and hoped that it would turn out right. Using too much or too little could cause the jutsu to not work at all. During ninja battles, a ninja must be able to use his/her chakra precisly at a moments notice. This exercise wil help you 3 do exactly that."

"Ok. So what do we have to do?" Asked Sakura.

"I'll show you." Replied Kakashi. Kakash turned toward the closest tree, and focused his chakra. Once he was finished he began to walk up the tree, ofcourse with the help of his crutches.

_"Whoa. He's walking up the tree. Hmmm... Now that I think about it, my lack in chakra control is probably why I can only use the "Flying Raijin Jutsu!" like 10x before I'm out of chakra. So if this training does what Kakashi sensei says, then I'll be able to use it a whole lot more. Alright, I got this! By the time I'm done, I'll probably be ableto do the jutsu like a 100x! No wait, like a 1000x.!" _Naruto thought, excited at the thought of using he 4th's jutsu better than before.

"Ok, I want you to each pick a tree. Then focus your chakra to the soles of your feet. It is said that the soles or your feet is the most difficult to focus one's chakra, mastering this you can master any jutsu. Theoretically. Anyway, use your kunai to mark how high you've gotten. Then use your previous mark as your goal and surpass it." Kakashi explained, taking notice that Naruto's eyes were now more like big white saucers.

Doing as instructed, they each took out their kunai and began running toward their respective tree. Naruto only made it 2 steps before falling back onto his neck. "Ouch! Damn it!" Cursed Naruto, upon landing.

Sasuke made it about 15ft, before the bark cracked beneath his foot. Quickly marking his place, Sasuke back-flipped landing on his feet. _"Tst, This is harder than I thought, the control really has to be precise." _Thought Sasuke.

_"Hmm, thats about what I expected from the 2." _Kakashi thought.

"Hey! This is easy." Yelled Sakura, sticking out her tongue toward her sensei.

"Nice job Sakura." Said Naruto. _"Damn, why is it so easy for her?!" _Naruto thought, frustrated and jealous at not making it anywhere on the tree.

"Well, so much for the "future Hokage" and famed "Uchiha clan" right?" Taunted Kakashi, intending to motivate the 2 boys.

"Shut up Kakashi sensei, don't be so mean to Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura, not reading Kakashi's intent.

Either way Kakashi got the reactions he wanted, as Naruto and Sasuke seemed even more determined.

* * *

"Phew, I'm exausted. How are they still going?" Sakura asked herself, after about an hour of climbing and looking toward Naruto and Sasuke. _"Ha, Naruto hasn't made any progress at all. Any minute now, he'll complain and give up." _Sakura thought. And that's exactly what Naruto did. _"Ha! So predictable. Huh?"_

"Pst, Sakura. Do you got any hints you could give me, since you're so good at this? But please, don't tell Sasuke ok?" Asked Naruto, really wanting to get this exercise down.

_"Hmm, he's asking for help. He really is growing up isn't he? Now, if only I knew what he did in order to hit Zabuza." _Kakashi thought.

* * *

In a hide out in the middle of the forest, in what looked to be a giant tree house, Zabuza lay in his bed recovering. *Slam* or not. The door was slammed open by Gatou and his 2 body guards, each carrying a sword. "Licking your wounds, eh Zabuza? So much for "The Demon in the Mist", more like you got beat like a rag doll." Said Gatou, walking towards the bed. Furious Gatou reached for Zabuza, but was stopped by Haku's hand on his arm.

"Don't touch him with your filthy hands." Said Haku, tightening his grip on Gatou's arm. Hearing the sound of swords leaving their sheaths, Haku suddenly appeared next to Gatou's body guards. "You shouldn't do that! I"m really pissed off right now!" He said, holding the swords to their owner's throats.

"Alright you get 1 last chance, you better no fail!" Gatou said, leaving with his body guards.

"You didn't need to do that Haku." Said Zabuza, revealing the hidden kunai he had after Gatou left.

"I know, but killing Gatou now would cause the them to come after us again." Haku replied.

*Sigh* "You're right."

* * *

The next day, Sakura was left in charge of protecting Tazuna. Sakura *yawn*ed and stretched, since their was hardly anything to do.

"Are you always this lazy?" Tazuna asked.

Sakura just chuckled in response.

"Where are the other 2 at?"

"Oh, they're still training. Since I'm the best, sensei told me to protect you." Sakura replied.

"Uh huh, sure." Said Tazuna, with some sarcasm. This resulted in Sakura having a vein to buldge on her forehead.

"Tazuna." Called a man, to get Tazuna's attention.

"Hm, what is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked.

"Look, I've been thinking alot. And, I want out." Said the man, now known as Giichi.

"What?! But why now? We have just over a week left before the bridge is complete." Replied Tazuna, shocked at what his friend wanted.

"We've known eachother a long time, but Gatou is bound to notice us. And if you get killed, its all over. I'm sorry. Why don't we just quit building the bridge?"

*Sigh* "It's already noon. Lets call it a day. Giichi, you dont have to come back tomorrow." Said Tazuna, as he began to pack up and go home.

* * *

At Tazuna's home, everyone had finished eating and Tsunami started cleaning dishes. "Excuse me, why does this picture have someone ripped out of it. Youv'e been staring at it all through out dinner, Inari." Asked Sakura.

Her response was silence, after a moment Tsunami answered. "It's my late husband."

"They used to call him a "Hero" in this land" Tazuna added. The result was Inari getting up and leaving, *slam*ming the door on his way out. And ignoring his mother's question "Where are you going?"

"Father, you know not to talk about him like that in front of Inari!" Yelled Tsunami, running after her son.

"What's wrong with Inari?" Sakura asked.

"There seems to be some sort of explaination." Kakashi stated, interested in hearing the tale.

"The man that was in the picture, wasn't Inari's real father. But he loved the man as if he were. Inari's real father died when he was young, too young to remember. The man's name was Kaiza, and we proudly called him a hero." Tazuna then went on to explain how Inari and Kaiza met, how Kaiza became the hero, and how he died at the hand of Gatou and his men. "Thats how the word "courage" was stolen from this land, and how Inari changed. Inari doesn't smile or laugh anymore. He doesn't even believe in heroes anymore. It's the same with the whole country."

With a *thump* Naruto fell to the floor. "Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Training would be a bad idea right now, considering the state you're in." Added Kakashi.

"I'm going to prove to that brat that "heroes" DO exist!" Declared Naruto, as he headed out to train some more.

* * *

On the 6th morning before training, we find Naruto in the middle of the clearing where squad 7's (Mostly Sasuke and Naruto's though) tree climbing exercise has been all week passed out. Not far away, Haku was gathering herbs to help Zabuza recover. Looking around for more herbs, he spotted Naruto sleeping in the clearing. Haku knelt down and placed his hand over Naruto, debating whether or not to just kill him now and spare him and Zabuza the trouble. Deciding against it, Haku shook Naruto awake. "Wake up, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"Hm?" Naruto opened his eyes, and saw a beautifull young girl above him. "Oh uh, hi. What are you doing out here sis?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the fact that Haku is a guy.

"I'm gathering herbs to help a friend recover from his injuries." Haku replied.

"Oh, mind if I help?"

"Be my guest."A half hour went by and Haku's basket was almost full. "I couldn't help but notice that you're a ninja. What were you doing out here anyway?" Haku asked.

"I was training. So I can get stronger." Naruto replied.

"You look strong already. Isn't that enough?"

"No, I need to get so much stronger. I want to be acknowledged, and I gotta prove something to a little kid."

"I see, so you're doing this for someone else then."

"Huh?" Naruto responded, not understanding what haku meant.

"I believe that when you fight to protect something, then one can become genually strong." Haku clarified.

Thinking back on when he went to save Iruka and the story of Inari's father, Naruto agreed. "Yea yea. I get it now. I totally agree." Said Naruto, with his trademark smile.

"You'll become very strong someday." Stated Haku, standing up to leave.

"See ya around sis." Naruto called out.

"You might want to know, I'm a boy." Haku replied.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" _"No way, he was even prettier than Sakura or Hinata. What kinda world is this?!" _*Pop* "Ow, what was that for Sasuke?!"

"You missed breakfast, you loser." Sasuke replied. They 2 of them once again began training the day away.

* * *

Later that night Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna were at the dinner table awaiting Sasuke and Naruto. "Can I ask you something?" Asked Tazuna.

"Hmm, go ahead." Kakashi replied.

"Why are you still protecting me, even though I lied about the mission?"

"To aboandon your duty is not couragous. Below the couragous there is nothing."

"Huh?"

"It's a quote from our previous Hokage. That is the way of the Shinobi. Shinobi don't move just because of money." Kakashi explained.

* * *

"It seems you're almost better." Stated Haku.

"We'll begin our attack in the morning." Said Zabuza.

"Very well."

"By the way, have you found a counter for that blonde brat?"

"No, I haven't. Without knowing how he did it, I can't find a solution to hinder it."

"I see, then we can't give the brat a chance to use whatever it is." Said Zabuza.

* * *

"So, you 2 are finally back. How'd it go?" Asked Kakashi, as Sasuke came through the door with Naruto's arm over his shoulder.

*Huff* "We did it. *huff* We made it all the way to the top." *huff* Naruto answered.

"Good, starting tomorrow you 2 will help protect Tazuna."

Once dinner was finished and Tsunami started washing the dishes, Inari was staring intently at Naruto. Noticing how exhausted he was from training, he became frustrated. "What?" Naruto asked, noticing that Inari was staring at him.

*Slam* Inari slammed his hand against the table and began yelling. "Why do you try so hard?! You'll just end up dead anyway!"

"Pffft. You maybe, but not us. Gatou can't beat a ninja by himself or with a bunch of low lives that follow him around like some lost puppies." Naruto responded. Naruto was really getting annoyed with Inari's attitude this past week.

"Yea right! You should just mind your own business! You don't know anything about this country, or what its like to suffer!"

That did it. Knowing that he has suffered from loneliness most of his life, Naruto snapped. "So its ok for you to play the victim?! Well I got news for ya. THERE ARE PLENTY OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUUFERED MORE THAN YOU, SO I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT YOU FUCKING CRAYBABY!"

Inari ran out of the house crying, *slam*ming the door on his way out. "Naruto, you had no right to yell a Inari like that! Go apologize rig..." Sakura began, before she was interrupted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You dont' know anything about what it means to suffer, so mind your own damn business!" While everyone was shocked that Naruto told his teammate off, Naruto went up to their room.

_"Well I never thought I'd see that, I heard that Naruto had quite the crush on Sakura. Well Inari DID hit a sensitive spot, when it comes to Naruto." _Thought Kakashi.

_"H..he yelled at me? W...why? I mean what was that about?" _Sakura asked herself.

_"Hmpf... didn't think the loser had it in him to yell at Sakura." _Thought Sasuke.

"What was that all about? Naruto made it sound like he went through worse than Inari, or the rest of us." Said Tazuna, wanting to know Naruto's story.

"Yea, what was that about? And if he doesn't have a good reason, I'll beat him to a pulp." Claimed Sakura.

Ignoring what Sakura said, Kakashi explained without telling the whole truth. "Well it's mostly a matter of opinion, but Naruto has suffered more than most children his age." Getting confused looks from the others, Kakashi continued. "Naruto has been alone most of his life, and is not very well liked within the Leaf Village. Because of that, Naruto has never really had _any_ friends. Even now that seems to be the case, I doubt he doesn't even consider Sasuke or Sakura as his friends."

"But he seems like such a sweet boy, why doesn't people like him?" Asked Tsunami.

"Because he always pulls pranks on people, thats why." Explained Sakura.

"No, Naruto pulled pranks to be acknolwedged in some way. Before he started pranking people, many ignored him. They acted as if he didn't exist, that's why he pulled all those pranks. So that people would look at him, and know he was still here." Kakashi said, correcting Sakura.

"I see, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Knowing he wasn't allowed to tell them the real reason, Kakashi had no choice but to lie. "Naruto was found outside the village the day following the Nine-tails attack, so as far as we know he was born during the attack. So due to that unfortunate coincidence, Naruto is a constant reminder of that tragic day."

Kakashi's story resulted in different actions from the others in the room. Sasuke seemed indefferent. Tazuna and Tsunami felt sorry for the boy, and wished they could help him in some way. And Sakura looked like she regretted jumping to the conclusion she made earlier.

"But wait, what about his parents?" Asked Tsunami.

"Like I said, he was _found_. In other words he doesn't have any, and noone wanted to adopt him." Kakashi answered.

"Oh."

* * *

A few minutes later with Inari, Kakashi explained to him why Naruto yelled at him. Kakashi also told Inari that Naruto knew what it meant to be strong, like his father Kaiza.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi and squad 7, minus Naruto due to over exhaustion, left with Tazuna toward the bridge. Minutes later Naruto had woken up and aked where his teammates were. Upon hearing that they left without him, Naruto quickly got dressed and rushed out the door.

A few minutes later as Naruto was rushing through the trees, he heard a rustling noise and decided to check it out. He came across a clearing with a dead boar in the middle. "Hmm, these cuts were made from a sword. And there're cuts all over the place, and it looks like who ever did this is headed for old man Tazuna's house. Not good, I better get going!" Naruto said, jumping into the trees back the way he came.

* * *

Upon arrival at the bridge, Tazuna and squad 7, minus Naruto, coudn't believe what they saw. All the workers were dying or already dead. Tazuna rushed toward one of them and asked. "Who did this?!"

"A...a demon." Was all the answer they got, as the man passed out from blood loss.

_"So, they're here already eh?"_ Thought Kakashi.

* * *

Back at the house, Naruto arrived just in time to see Tsunami unconsious and Inari charging the two 'wannabe' samurai. Seeing that Inari was about to get killed, Naruto decided to use the _"Substitution Jutsu!" _twice. The first with Inari and the second with a log, said log had a seal that the two swordman didn't notice. "Ts, a substitution." Said the man with the bandana. The two of them turned around to see Naruto glaring at them.

Just as they were about to charge, Naruto dropped a smoke bomb causing the two swordman to stop their movements and raise their guard. While in the cover of smoke and unseen to everyone, Naruto used this opportunity to use the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu!" _Naruto appeared behind the two and grabbed their heads, slamming them hard into one another to knock them unconsious.

Once the smoke cleared, Inari ran toward Naruto. "Wow, how'd you do that Naruto? And how'd you know they were here?" Inari asked.

"Ninja have to keep their secrets Inari. Anyway I saw a boar and trees all cut up, and they led to here. So I figured this place would come under attack, and I came to save the day. Hee hee." Answered Naruto, with a smile. "Anyway Inari, I'm sorry for calling you a "fucking crybaby". You were really brave just now. Anyway I gotta go, my team most likely needs me now. See ya later." With that Naruto was off toward the bridge.

* * *

Sasuke was in a difficult spot, althought it didn't start out that way. Sasuke managed to keep up and surpass Haku in speed, until Haku decided to use his _"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" _Being surrounded by a dome of mirrors gave Haku quite the advantage. Sasuke had already figured that the reflections in each mirror allowed him to travel at high speeds, faster than his eyes could keep up with.

_"Damn! If only I had my Sharingan, I'd be able to read his moves." _Thought Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke heard his name being called, looking over Sasuke saw a kunai thrown by Sakura in hopes of helping him. Unfortunately, Haku came from out a mirror and caught the kunai.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be needing this." Haku claimed, just before a shuriken struck his mask resulting in Haku falling out the mirror to the ground and leaving gash like mark in his mask. Haku got up and looked around to see who had thrown the shuriken, but the perp couldn't be seen. _"Where did it come from? It wasn't Kakashi or the girl, Zabuza would've said something about it by now. And it wasn't this boy either, since I had him in my sights...I see now, It's that other boy. But where is he?"_ Haku thought, wondering where he was.

_"Ggrrrrr, that blonde brat is here. But where is he?" _Thought Zabuza, irritated at the interference.

_"Huh, is Naruto here or something? But if he is, where is he then?" _Thought Sakura and Tazuna.

_*Sigh* "Good job, Naruto. Just stay out of sight, and keep distracting Haku." _Thought Kakashi, glad that Naruto was using his head.

Naruto, in the mean time, has been hiding in the mist, waiting for another opportunity to strike. He had some Shadow-clones under the bridge placing seals, so he can move to a new place at a moments notice. Luckily for him the seals didnt' vanish when his Shadow-clones disperse, so it gave him the advantage. Whenever he used a seal he would just replace it with another before he attacked again, this would allow him to attack and not be caught.

* * *

About ten minutes has passed since Naruto arrived, and it has been interesting in the least. Kakashi and Zabuza had started fighting, Haku and Sasuke resumed fighting, Sakura was still protecting Tazuna. Zabuza had thickened the mist in order to hinder Naruto from helping Sasuke, but it wasn't helping. Naruto knew Kakashi wouldn't fall for tricks like last time, and would keep Zabuza too busy to go after Tazuna. So all he had to do was help Sasuke. Whenever Sasuke was being attacked, Naruto would counter by throwing kunai and shuriken hoping to hit Haku good enough to stop him. But he only managed to bring cuts into his clothes, and some managed to cut into Haku's skin. I wasn't much, but it was at least something.

_"Ugh, how does he have all those weapons? Anyone else would've run out long before now." _Haku asked himself. Ofcourse Sasuke wondered that himself, but didn't care right now since it was saving his ass.

Naruto knew he would run out of weapons, so every time he finished throwing he used the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu!" _to move in his weapons' path, catch them, place a new seal and move to a new spot. He repeated this the whole time over and over. _"Hee hee! Man that training Kakashi sensei gave us really helped, I can use this jutsu almost as much as I want." _Thought Naruto, grateful for the tree climbing exercise.

Haku had no choice but to adjust his tactics a bit, having taken note on the average time it took for Naruto to attack. For the next few minutes he made quicker and shorter attacks, in order to give Naruto less time to attack. Fortunately for Haku, it was working. Now all he had to do was keep it up.

Naruto was getting frustrated, because now he couldn't hit Haku at all. Every time he tried, Haku ended his assault on Sasuke before he threw his weapons. _"Damn it! I can't hit him anymore. I can't just throw before he attacks, or he'll just take my weapons and... THAT'S IT!" _Naruto thought, coming up with a plan. Naruto began placing seals on all his kunai and shuriken, not knowing which one Haku will grab. Naruto waited for Haku to attack again, once Haku did he waited just a little longer.

Naruto threw his kunai and shuriken, confident that Haku will stop them to have him run out of weapons to use. Sure enough, Haku did exactly that. With a smoke bomb added into the mix of weapons, it went off just as Haku Knocked a kunai with a seal on it's handle. Once the smoke bomb went off, Naruto used the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu!" _and grabbed his left hand giving Haku the hardest kick he could muster to the gut causing Haku to fly into his ice mirror. But instead of merging, he slammed against it causing a crack and the wind to be knocked out of him.

_"No way, how did he do that?" _Sasuke thought. "Hey how did you do that, loser?" Sasuke asked.

"Now is not the time to worry about that Sasuke." Naruto said, as he grabbed Sasuke. Naruto threw down his last smoke bomb and disappeared from within the dome. If it weren't for Naruto, Sasuke would've fallen due to the side effects of the jutsu. "Ok, now we're outside of the dome. You ok now Sasuke?"

"Ugh, yeah. But why didn't you get me out of there earlier? We wouldn't have had to to what we've been doing then." Replied Sasuke, as he got his footing underneath the bridge.

"Um, I didn't really think of that. Probably because he would've tried to get us both in that ice dome thing if I did." Said Naruto, giving the only explaination he could've at the moment. "Anyway, that jutsu should've taken up quite a bit of chakra. So we should try and take him out now, without being caught in that dome."

_"Hmpf, loser has a point for once. Guess there's a first time for everthing." _"Right, just don't get in my way loser. Just back me up." Said Sasuke.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time you idiot, waiting around sipping tea?!" Naruto hissed.

"Whatever, lets go."

Before following him Naruto noticed that Sasuke's eyes were different. The were blazing red like Kakashi's Sharingan, but in both eyes instead of one. And instead of three comma marks in them, the right eye had two while the left eye had one. Shrugging it off for now, Naruto followed after Sasuke.

Back on top, Haku had changed tactics with his jutsu since the dome no longer had any use. Haku released most of the mirrors and spread the rest around the area, hoping to catch his two opponents when they came back. He didn't have to wait long, as he saw Sasuke come back on top of the bridge. He waited to see both of them before he struck, just a few seconds later Naruto came up. He took his chance to strike, but not before Sasuke saw him coming.

Sasuke saw Haku coming after them at a very high speed, or rather after Naruto. Turning around seeing that Naruto hadn't notice the on coming attack, Sasuke jumped in the way taking the attack meant for Naruto. After taking the attack, Sasuke retaliated by grabbing Haku and throwing him back the way he came.

*Thud* "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, seeing Sasuke hit the ground. Going to his knees and picking up Sasuke, he asked. "Why? Why did you save me? I din't need your help!"

"I...I don't know. My body just moved on it's own. M...my brother is still out there, I..I said I'd never die until I killed him. Don't you die Naruto." Sasuke said, as he fell unconsious without breath.

A few moments passed before Haku spoke. " He risked his own life to save your's, knowing it was a trap. Is this the first time you've seen someone die? I'm sure it must be difficult for you, but such is the life of a shinobi."

**"Shut up. I won't forgive you! I'll kill you!" **Naruto said, the Nine-tails' chakra flowing through and around his body.

* * *

_"What's that, is that Kakashi? No, its much too strong to be him." _Zabuza thought.

_"Oh, this isn't good. The seal has loosened, I need to do something fast" _"Zabuza, we're both busy men. So how about we use one last move, winner takes all." Kakashi said, wanting to end this _now_.

"Interesting, alright. The faster I kill you, the faster I get paid." Zabuza replied.

* * *

_"What?! Chakra shouldn't be visible, but I can see it clearly! What is that boy?!" _Haku thought, believing he was in some serious trouble now. (Yea, thats an understatement lol)

Standing up Naruto immediately charged Haku, Haku tried dodging but to no avail. Naruto was making him look like a snail in comparison to him. Landing a powerful punch to Haku's face, Naruto sent him flying. As Haku tried to get up Naruto began charging again. Haku's mask cracked and fell to pieces to he ground at his feet.

Naruto stopped himself just before his fist connected, seeing that it was the boy he met in the woods under that mask he asked. "So that boy in the woods, that was you?!"

From there Haku explained his life's story to Naruto, about how his father killed his mother and then him. How noone wanted him, but Zabuza. "Naruto, I want you to kill me."

"What, no! There has to be another way!" Naruto said.

"There isn't, I'm just merely a useless tool for Zabuza. So please, kill me." Haku replied.

Hesitant Naruto pulled out his kunai, and rushed toward Haku intent on killing him quickly.

* * *

It wasn't looking good for Zabuza, he was pinned down by Kakashi's ninja hounds. And whats worse is that Kakashi was in front of him, with what looked like lightning in the palm of his hand. "This time you won't get away Zabuza, I guarantee it." Said Kakashi, a he started his charge.

* * *

Sensing that Zabuza was in danger, Haku caught Naruto's armed hand and said. "I'm sorry, but there is one more use I can be for Zabuza." With a few one handed hand signs Haku disappeared.

Assuming what he meant Naruto used the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu!"_, thanks to the seal he placed on Haku earlier when he first kicked him.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised when Haku suddenly appeared before him, shielding Zabuza. But not nearly as much as when Naruto appeared kicking Haku in the head away from Kakashi's target, Zabuza's heart. Naruto used the force of his kick to fall in the opposite direction of haku, allowing Kakashi to hit his target just before the ninja hounds disappeared since the scroll Kakashi used to summon them was pierced by senbon. Haku was sent flying into the bridge's side wall, hitting it with his head knocking him unconsious.

_"How did he get here so fast?! Damn it! It must of been his secret jutsu, and I completely missed it! How could I miss it, I mean it happened right in front of me! *Sigh* Oh well, Zabuza is dead and the boy is unconsious by the looks of it..." _Kakashi's thought were interrupted when he heard someone new come onto the scene.

"Well well, seems as though they failed again. Oh well, at least the rest of them seem pretty weakened." Said Gatou, with 50 armed men at his side.

"Gatou, so he's finally come has he? With him still alive and me worn out as I am, this is going to be difficult." Said Kakashi. He tried to think of something, but being almost out of chakra he had one option. "Naruto... Naruto?" Kakashi looked around and saw Naruto picking up his supply of weapons, from where the dome of ice mirrors once was. Kakashi was about to speak when Naruto returned to his side, but was interrupted.

"Hey you brat in the orange gettup. Is that boy still alive?" Gatou said, pointing toward Haku.

"Yea, whats it to ya'?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to bring him over her so I can teach that punk a lesson for breaking my arm." Gatou replied.

"Naruto, thats Gatou i..." Kakashi began, before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Yea, I figured that much sensei."

"Right, listen I don't have much chakra. So I need you to us that secret jutsu of your's to at least knock out those men, I'll take care of Gatou." Kakashi explained.

"You mean kill him?" Naruto asked. Recieving a nod, Naruto asked another question. "Did you see the jutsu?" Recieving a shake of the head, Naruto asked one last question. "Do you have any smoke bombs Kakashi sensei?" Confused Kakashi nodded and handed Naruto his 15 smoke bombs.

_"Seems as thought Naruto still doesn't quite trust everyone yet, to show us his jutsu. Oh well, it doesn't matter at the moment." _Thought kakashi

Taking them Naruto told Kakash his plan. "Don't worry sensei, I'll take care of Gatou. He's nothing but a rotten piece of shit that needs to die, its because of him that Sasuke is dead."

That statement earned a *gasp* from Sakura. Sakura had come over to ask Naruto how Sasuke was doing when she heard him say what happened to Kakashi. Sakura and Tazuna went to Sasuke's body once she found him.

"HA! What can a little worn out kid do of a bunch fresh armed bandits huh?!" Gatou Taunted.

His response was Naruto jumping high into the air. Naruto threw all but two of his weapons and all but 1 smoke bomb at the large group of people, his weapons going toward the group and the smoke bombs in front blocking Kakashi's view from the group. Once the smoke bombs went off Naruto set off his last smok bomb as well, under the cover of smoke Naruto used his _"Flying Raijin Jutsu!" _to finish of everyone in the group. Gatou included.

When the smoke settled all Kakashi could see was Naruto covered in blood, surrounded by nothing but corpses. _"Could it be that Naruto...No it can't be, that jutsu was lost long ago. But then how?" _Kakashi thought, finally beginning to have an idea of how Naruto was able to do all the things he did, from taking a bell to hitting Zabuza to this moment here right now.

Naruto began walking back towards Kakashi's side. He was half way there before he suddently dropped his kunai and ran the the side of the bridge, once there he began throwing up over the side. _"Hmm, I was wondering how long he would hold out. This isn't going to be easy for him, he's never killed before. And with his stituation, he could take it completely the wrong way." _Kakashi thought. Kakashi began hearing the sound of rapid footsteps, turning around Kakashi saw the citizens of the Land of Waves. "Huh?"

Inari was the first to reach Kakashi. Curious about something, Inari asked. "What happened to Naruto? Is he sick?"

"No, you see the group of people over there?" Kakashi asked, pointing to the slain bandits. The rest of the group had just arrived next to Inari and Kakashi.

"Yea, what about it?" Inari asked, wondering where this was going.

"Well, they're all dead. And Gatou is among them, it was Naruto who killed them." Kakashi explained, earning *gasp*s from Inari and Tsunami. "This is Naruto's first time killing anyone, so its difficult for him to accept that what he did was for the right reasons. Naruto wanted to avenge Sasuke's death, and he saw Gatou as the cause. I think you can understand the rest."

Kakashi then went to Naruto to talk to him about his first kill. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go and kill everyone by yourself. I just want you to know tha..." Kakashi began, before he was interrrupted.

"I know, Kakashi sensei. I won't take it the wrong way, I'm not that dumb. I just don't like killing." Naruto said.

"I see. Well you may have to kill again Naruto, just remember to kill for the right reasons." Kakashi replied.

"I know sensei. I won't kill unless its to protect the people I care about."

"Thats good. C'mon, lets go and comfort Sakura." Kakashi said.

Before they got too far they heard Sakura yelling. "Hey guys, look Sasuke's alright! He's alive!"

*Sigh* "Thats good. Don't you think Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, thats great." Naruto said, with a smile. "Oh, I gotta check on Haku."

* * *

Later on at Tazuna's house Haku had just awoken, and was sitting in Tazuna's living room. "Naruto, please kill me. I have nothing to live for." Haku said.

"What? Why would you want to die? I mean sure Zabuza's dead, bu..." Sakura began, before being interrupted.

"Exactly. My dream was to protect and serve Zabuza, until he accomplished his dream." Haku explained.

"What was his dream?" Sakura asked. It was Kakashi who answered.

"Most likely to make another attempt and succeed in killing the 4th Mizukage this time around, am I right Haku?"

"He had his reasons, I assure you." Haku answered.

"What reasons weere those?" Naruto asked.

"It was because of the 4th Mizukage that the "Bloodline Purge" even began. Zabuza wanted to put a stop to it, he knew that it was weakening the Land of Water and Hidden Mist Village. He did it for me, and others like me. He didn't say it, but I knew that was why he did it." Haku explained.

"So he wasn't really that bad a guy. Why don't you live on and continue his dream then, instead of dying?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Was the response Naruto got from everyone in the house, including Haku.

"Make Zabuza's dream and make it your own. I'm sure thats what he wouldn've wanted, should he have died and you survived. What do you say?" Naruto explained. "I mean it doesn't sound like a bad idea, does it Kakashi sensei?"

"Hmm, as long as he doesn't kill innocent people I suppose ti would be alright. But since he doesn't like killing, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." Kakashi answered with an eye smile.

"I...I suppose I could, but is it really alright with all of you." Haku asked.

"Yea, I mean sure you hurt little Sasuke pretty bad. But he's alright, he won't hold a grudge against you. Hahahaha!" Naruto responded.

*Scoff* "Who're you calling little, shorty." Sasuke taunted.

"What you say Sasuke?!

"Naruto! Knock it off, Sasuke's injured!"

And so Squad 7 argued amongst themselves until dinner time.

* * *

A few days had passed and Squad 7 was headed home. After his injuries were somewhat healed Haku left on his own. Once the bridge had been completed and after a teary farewell between Naruto and Inari, Squad 7 left. Sakura had asked Sasuke on a date, but was denied. Naruto tried his luck, and was denied along with a punch to the back of the head.

* * *

Squad 7 had just entered the village, when Kakashi said. "You guys go ahead, I'll report to the Hokage."

"Yes." Replied his team.

Going their seperate ways, Naruto headed home thinking about all that happened. _"Sasuke risked his life for me, maybe if I had told them from the beginning what I could do that wouldn't have happened. I should've have trusted them, but I can trust them now as long as they don't tell anyone. But there is something I gotta do first. This mission showed me that life can be too short, and I've been way too hesitant about something. But I gotta at least take a chance, even if it doesn't work out I gotta at least try. The next time I see Hinata, I'm going to ask her out. And hope she will except the Nine-tails being inside me." _Naruto thought, finally making up his mind about Hinata and his team.

* * *

Finally! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter you'll find out why I had Naruto ask out Sakura, despite wanting to be with Hinata. Anyway, I hope you all liked the twists I made. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu!_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Acceptance and Revelations**

About a day passed since comming back from the Land of Waves. Naruto and his team had the day off. Naruto was walking around the village, hoping to spot Hinata at some point. He wanted to find and talk to her, before his team met up for training in two days.

Hours passed with Naruto walking around, and still no sign of her. So Naruto decided to take a little break, and get some ramen at Ichiraku's. Once he got there, he shouted. "Hey old man, 2 miso please!"

"Oh ,hey Naruto. I haven't seen you in a while.? And sorry but dad's not here right now, just me." Said a young girl with brown hair.

"Oh, hey Ayame. Yea I've been on a real tough mission." Naruto replied.

"Oh, no one got hurt did they?"

"No, Sasuke got a little beat up but he's fine."

*Sigh* "Thats good. Here you go, eat up." Ayame said, handing Naruto his first bowl.

"Thanks."

* * *

Hinata asked why they were stopping. "Umm, Kurenai sensei. Why did we stop?"

"Because I want to see something real quick. Stay here, I'll be right back." Replied Kurenai.

* * *

After Naruto was finished, he headed out to resume his search for Hinata. It wasn't till about an hour later that he heard Kiba's voice inside a resturant, bragging about their latest mission. Looking through the window he saw Hinata, sitting next to a women in a white bandage like dress with a red sleeve and black hair. Naruto knew that she was Hinata's sensei, since he saw her come and get Squad 8 from orientation.

Not wanting to get mixed up with Kiba and the rest of the team, Naruto decided to just hide out and wait for them to seperate. It wasn't till about half and hour later that they came out of the resturant, and split up. Unfortunately, not the way Naruto would've liked. Kiba and Shino left in one direction, Hinata and her sensei the other. After about five minutes, Naruto assumed that Hinata's sensei was going to walk Hinata home. At least until they suddenly stopped. Watching, Naruto saw that Hinata's sensei was telling her something before she disappeared.

Naruto was suddenly pulled back with a hand covering his mouth, he could tell it was a women due to the perfume he smelt. "Calm down. I want you to keep your voice down when I take my hand away got it." She said. All Naruto could do was nod. Getting a positive response, she let him go.

Getting a few steps away, Naruto looked up and saw that it was Hinata's sensei. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Naruto asked.

"Look who's talking, following us like that." Kurenai noticed Naruto flinch, and became even more curious. "So, why were you following us Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"I wasn't following you I was following Hinata, so I can talk to her." Naruto Replied.

_"Hm, thats surprising. Normally its Hinata following Naruto. Whats his goal?" _"Why were you wanting to talk to Hinata then?"

"Whats to you, aside from being her sensei?"

"I believe I'm the one asking question here. So, what do you want to talk to Hinata about?"

"You're not gonna let me talk to her without me telling you, are you?"

"That depends on what you want to say to her."

*Scoff* "I other word your answer is "no"." Naruto scoffed, looking away.

"Hmm, you haven't told me what about. Why do you think I'll say "no", hm?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh, what do you think?" Naruto replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I see, you think I won't let you speak with Hinata because of what's inside you. Well, luckily you're wrong."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you what, you tell me what you want to talk to her about and I'll let you. No matter what it is. Ok?"

Naruto was surprised, to say the least. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he reluctantly agreed. "Alright, deal." Naruto stuck out his hand.

Taking his hand Kurenai said. "I'm Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata's sensei as I'm sure you know by now. So what did you want to talk to her about." When they stopped shaking hands, Kurenai noticed that Naruto's cheeks turned red. _"Hm, this is interesting. Now I'm really curious."_

"Well I...I kinda wanted to ask her out on a d...date." Naruto said, unable to look at Kurenai.

"I see, but from what I hear you've had quite the crush on one Sakura Haruno. Or have I been hearing things?"

"Well I did, but not anymore."

"From what I hear, you still do."

"Its all an act, Kurenai sensei."

"An act? What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto looked her in the eyes, and answered. "I've started having feeling for Hinata months before we graduated. We got to know eachother quite a bit one day, she seemed very understanding towards me. It was about a month before I asked Sakura out after that. And I only did that, because I knew she wouldn't say "yes"."

Kurenai was surprised at Naruto's answer, and she couldn't see any deception in his eyes. But still, she had to find out more about why he wanted to ask out Hinata. "But why the act? Why pretend to like Sakura, when you say that you like Hinata? And why wait til now?"

"Why else? Hinata's from a clan, has a family. People act like clans are royalty. I don't have that. I'm an orphan, and people look at me like I'm the thing inside me. I think Hinata's more understanding, so I plan to ask her after I tell her _that_. But if she does accept, it needs to be a secret until people accept me. And I waited till now, because I wasn't sure what she would say. And during our last mission, it showed me that life can be too short to wait on certain things like asking a girl out."

Hearng Naruto's explaination surprised Kurenai. She didn't agree with how Naruto had to be together, but couldn't argue with any of it. "How are you going to keep it a secret Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"By acting like we've been like doing. Me pretending to like Sakura and asking her out, I'm not sure how exactly Hinata will be acting but she'll continue the way she has been. And when we go on dates, we'll be under a _"Transformation Jutsu!" _to ourselves. That way Hinata won't get in trouble with those of her clan that doesn't like. Thats if Hinata even wants to date me, and if she accepts everything about the way we'd have to date and everything about me." Naruto answered.

"I see, you've really thought this through haven't you? And I assume you would like me to keep this secret as well, am I right?"

"If Hinata says "yes" to all of it, then yea."

"Very well, go ask her out then. I'll leave you two alone to do so."

* * *

Hinata was wondering what was taking her sensei so long, so she decided to go look for her. Hinata activated her clan's byakugan, and what she found shocked her. Her sensei was talking to Naruto, but she didn't know what about. Hinata decided to go and listen to their conversation. The first thing she heard Naruto saying. 'Well I...I kinda wanted to ask her out on a d...date.'. With every passing thing that was said between the two, Hinata began to resemble a tomato and eventually a dark red apple (The tomato thing as been done ALOT so I added something else). She herself didn't really care if she had a relationship with Naruto in secret or not, she was just happy to even have one with Naruto. Even if that meant she had to keep it from her friends and family, excluding Kurenai ofcourse. Hearing Kurenai agree and accept their relationship, made her faint with a loud *THUD*.

* * *

*THUD* Naruto and Kurenai went to look at what ever made that sound. When they came around the corner, they saw Hinata unconsious._ "Something tells me that Hinata heard most of the conversation." _*Sigh* "C'mon Naruto, I'm sure you'd like a little privacy to talk to Hinata about this." Kurenai said, as she picked up Hinata.

"Uh, right." Answered Naruto, following after Kurenai.

"So, where should we go that would be private enough for you?"

"On top of the Hokage Monument."

"Alright, lets go." _"Hm, not bad. Sounds like the perfect place to ask someone out, not a bad place for a date either." _Thought Kurenai, happy that Hinata was going to get a chace with the boy she admired so much.

* * *

When Hinata awoke, she sat up and realized that she was on top of the Hokage Monument. _"Huh, why am I here?" _Hinata wondered.

"Finally up, huh sleepy head? Haha." Said Naruto.

*Eep* Turning her head, Hinata saw Naruto looking right at her.

"So, how much did you hear?" Naruto asked.

Finally snapping out of her light trance, she answered. "Huh, oh um. W...well the f...first th...thing I...I heard was 'W...well I...I ki...nda w...wanted to ask h...her out on a d...d...date.', and I heard everything after that."

"I see. W...what would've been your answer?"

At this Hinata ended making a ripe red apple jealous, with how red she became. But she answered none the less. "U...um. M..my an...answer i...is y...ye...yes." _"I...I can't believe I just said that. I'll finally be Naruto's girlfriend, and he'll be my foyfriend. Oh I can't faint!"_

"Really?!" Naruto asked, not believing his ears.

"Y...yes, I...I've al...always li...like y..ou N..Naru...to." Hinata answered, while thinking that she'll faint at any second.

Naruto was shocked by the confession, but knew he still had to tell her something before he could accept her answer. "Wow, I..I didn't know that. But there's something I need to tell you first Hinata. Something that could make you change your mind." Was Naruto's reply to her confession.

"Huh, what could make me change my mind Naruto?" Hinata asked, not noticing her lack of stutter. Naruto hadn't noticed it either, but someone in the nearby trees did.

* * *

_"Here it comes. I doubt Hinata would change her mind, if anything it would make her admire him more. If thats even possible, hehe." _Kurenai thought, while hiding in the trees.

* * *

"Well, its the reason alot of people in this village hate me." Naruto said, thinking this was the best spot to start.

*Gasp* "I...I thought you didn't know why they hate you Naruto." Replied Hinata, with a slight stutter.

"Not at the time, but I only found out because of that bastard Mizuki."

"I..I h..heard about th...that. Wh...what did he t...tell you?"

Naruto let out a big *SIGH*, before he answered. "He...he told me that _I _was the Nine-tailed Fox that attacked the village."

"But N..Naruto, y...you're the s..same age as us."

"I know I'm not the Nine-tails, but alot of people think I am. All because the 4th Hokage died sealing it away inside me the night I was born."

Hinata let out a huge *GASP*. _"It all makes sense now. All those glares of hatred, the reason he never had any friends. Its because the older generation must have told our's to leave him alone, just like my clan and even MY father said that."_ Thought Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto and noticed that he seemed afraid, afraid that he'd lose her as a friend. But it was more than that now. She knew that he liked her, HER not Sakura but her. Hinata got up and hugged Naruto from behind, since he was sitting on the edge.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden hug, he'd thought that she'd run away from him in fear. "Y...You're not afraid? Not afraid of the Nine-tails inside me?" Naruto asked, wanting to make sure.

"N..no. I..I admit th..that i..it makes m..me a lit...little nervous, b...but you're a h...hero N...Naruto. The others, th...they sh...should s...se that. A...and I..I'm sorry th...that they d..don't. I..if anything Naruto, i...it makes m...me a..admire a..and l...like y..you even m...more knowing th...that you k...keep us s..safe ev...everyday." Hinata said, trying her best to make Naruto feel better.

Naruto was so happy, that he didn't have the words to describe it. Remembering why they were up here and why he told her the truth, Naruto asked. "S..so does that mean you still want to be my girlfriend? I mean we have to pretend we're not going out though."

"Y...yes I..I so want to be your g...girlfr...friend. And I understand why. Although I...I don't like th..that you'll continue to ask S...Sakura out, but I u...understand that i...its to pro...protect our secret r...relationship. I..its kind of like keeping you're ...hmpf?" Hinata began, before her mouth was closed off by Naruto's hand.

Knowing that Hinata didn't know that Kurenai was still nearby, Naruto whispered. "Sorry Hinata, but your sensei is near by. I can trust her with our relationship, but not about my jutsu. Ok?" Once Hinata nodded Naruto released her. "I'm sorry Hinata."

"I..its ok. I u..understand, j...just let me kn..know when you do tr..trust her ok?" Hinata replied.

"Trust me with what exactly?" Kurenai asked, popping up afte seeing what happened.

"I'm not really one who is quick to trust people Kurenai sensei. I mean because that big a secret was kept from me for so long. So please understand that its not something you have to worry about. Ok?" Naruto explained, hoping she'd leave it at that.

"Hmm, I guess thats understandable. Is Hinata the only one that knows this secret then?" Kurenai asked.

"No, the old man Hokage kn..."

"Hey, show Lord Hokage some respect Naruto." Interrupted Kurenai.

"But he doesn't mind when I call him that. Anyway..."

"What do you mean 'he doesn't mind'?" Kurenai asked, interrupting Naruto again.

"Meaning I've said it to his face, and sometimes he'd smile when I called him 'old man'." Naruto waited for Kurenai t say something, but she didn't and he continued. "Anyway old man Hokage knows. And after what happened during our last mission, I'm going to tell my teammates and sensei."

"I see. Well you could trust me because I'm Hinata's sensei, but I'll let some time pass before that. Anyway Hinata, we have to get going." Said Kurenai.

"Y..yes s..sensei." Hinata replied.

As they were walking away Kurenai turned around to give Naruto a quick warning. "Before I forget Naruto. If you do anything to hurt Hinata, or force her to do something she isn't ready for. I'll personally bring you unimaginable pain. Understand?!"

"Y...yes K..Kureni s..sensei." Replied Naruto, afraid that she'd make good on her threat. Soon after Naruto went to go get some ramen, and he was in a very good mood too.

* * *

Two days have passed, and Squad 7 was at their training ground. Everyone except Kakashi anyway. Kakashi eventually showed up, and got an earfull from Sakura. Naruto was too nervous to complain, making everyone on the team curious as to why he was so quiet. So Kakashi decided to ask what the problem was. "Yo, Naruto. Why so quiet today? You're usually just as loud as Sakura when I'm late."

"I...I'm fine sensei. Its just there's something I have to tell all you guys." Naruto replied, while looking at the ground.

_"Hm, thats unusual for the loser."_ Thought Sasuke.

_"What's this about? I want to get out of here and try to get a date from Sasuke." _Thought Sakura. (Who else? lol)

"Does this have something to do with what happened on the bridge, in the Land of Waves when Sasuke put himself in harms way to save you?" Kakashi asked, sure that this was the reason why.

"Yea, it is. Maybe if you guys knew, there could've been a way to avoid that. I mean I'm not that smart, but I don't ever want someone doing that for me again." Answered Naruto.

"I see. So what is it then?" Kakahi asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I think it might be easier if I show you." With that Naruto walked away, pulling out a kunai as he did so. Once Naruto was in the center of the training field, he threw the kunai towards a tree behind Kakashi. When the kunai passed the 3 of them, they saw Naruto disappear with a yellow flash never hearing the *thunk* the kunai would make when it hit the tree.

"Huh, he disappeared? Where did he go?" Sakura asked.

"Good question. Where did the loser go?" Sasuke asked.

"Well for starters, did any of you hear the kunai hit the tree?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer.

Realizing Kakashi was right they turned around, only to see Naruto holding the kunai he threw. "How did you get behind us so fast? I mean the kunai was already passed us before you disappeared. Was it some sort of Genjutsu?!" Sakura asked, not believing her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes either, and thought. _"Since when does he move that fast, is that how he got the bell hit Zabuza and Haku?!"_

"No, it wasn't a Genjutsu." Kakashi answered for her. He couldn't believe it, the 4th Hokage's lost jutsu was somehow known only to Naruto now. "Naruto, where did you learn the _"Flying Raiin Jutsu!"_?"

"Whats that kakashi sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"It's a jutsu that the 4th Hokage used to defeat a ton of ninja in just a few seconds during the '3rd Great Ninja War'. With it he became the world's fastest shinobi. Ever since his death the jutsu has been lost, until I found it 2 years ago the day I blasted old man Hokage with pink paint." Naruto exlained. Everyone looked at Naruto as if he had just grown an extra head, or two. "What?"

"How did you know all that Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"Hey, just becase I had the lowest grades doesn't mean I can't do research on awesome jutsu or the 4th Hokage!" Said Naruto.

"Ok, but Naruto the 4th Hokage was my sensei. I didn't even know where anything even hinting towards the jutsu was, so how exactly did you come across it?" Kakashi asked.

"Really the 4th Hokage was your sensei?!" Naruto asked, getting a nod in response Naruto explained everything. About how he found it, all the times he used it, everything except that Hinata was the 1st to discover his possession of it and the scroll's exact location.

"So let me get this straight. You mastered this jutsu over a year ago, you've used it to be the 1st one in class everyday since then, and you still couldn't even use the basic _"C__lone Jutsu!"_?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, and I was only abe to use it a few times a day. Well at least before the tree climbing training Kakashi sensei gave us, it really helped. Now I can use the jutsu alot more times it's crazy." Naruto answered.

"Where is the scroll containing the jutsu now Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I put it back, in case someone broke in and found it."

"I see. Did you learn any more jutsu from that scroll?"

"No, I didn't think it would be a good idea until I had someone who was willing to help me master the jutsu."

*Sigh* "That's good. Are you sure that the 3rd Hokage knows about this?"

"Yea, you can ask him if you want. Anyway can you help me master some of those jutsu, please?" Naruto asked, really wanting to learn more jutsu.

"Forget it Naruto. Those jutsu should go to someone who can really put them to good use, like Sasuke. And while you're at it you could teach that _"Flying Raiijin Jutsu!" _to Sasuke too, since he'll be so much better at it than you anyway." Said Sakura, thinking that Sasuke was more deserving of the 4th Hokage's Jutsu.

Naruto was about to yell, when he was interrupted by Kakashi. "No. While the 4th Hokage had no _known_ legitimate heir to pass on his jutsu, they should never just be handed out to just anyone. Even those of the Hidden Leaf Village. This is for Lord Hokage to decide whether or not Naruto, or anyone for that matter, to learn the jutsu from that scroll. Understood?!"

"Yes sensei." Sakura answered, reluctantly.

"Good. Its too late to train now, so we'll pick up a quick mission and be done for the day. But first, we'll get some lunch. Naruto I want you to get that scroll real quick and bring it with you to Lord Hokage's when we get our mission, he'll decide the scroll's fate. I'll save you some food, so go ahead." Said Kakashi.

"Ok, Kakashi sensei." Naruto replied, running off to fetch the scroll.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the 4th's abandoned house, he had to be quick so he wouldn't get caught. Naruto went over to the fireplace and removed the scroll from it's hiding place, bringing out the letter along with it. Naruto saw the letter, or letters rater, and decided to read them.

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's me, your mom. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm pregnant with you as I write this. Your father and I are writing these letters in case anything happens on the day that you're born. By that I mean we'll be dead, and the Nine-tailed Fox with be sealed away inside you. I know this because I will have had the Nine-tails inside me. I hope it never happens, but you need to know that it was never our intention to let you have the Nine-tails inside you. We are truly sorry, but if you are reading this it means we had no choice. __Remember that we will always love you no matter what._

_Anyway I should prove that I'm your mom by saying that you've probably sucked at school, I know because I'm the same way heehee. That should prove it. Anyway, I hope you've read this letter first that way you'll be surprised at who your dad is. Anyway, I should get to my last words to you incase something does go wrong, but I doubt it._

_I want you to study hard if you're still in school, make lots of friends, eat healthy (meaning lots of vegtables), and I hope you'll find an amazing girl that'll make you happier than anything else. Remember that I'll always be with you inside your heart. I love you, son._

_Love, Mom._

_P.s. Do some research on the Uzumaki clan, we're all but extinct. And our country was located about 20 miles North-East of the Land of Waves I believe, anyway that was after most of our clan was eleminated and our country destroyed. Anyway, I'll always love you my son. Bye._

Naruto couldn't believe it, a letter from his mom inside the 4th Hokage's old house. Naruto had an Idea who his dad was, but to be sure he read the other letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's me, your dad. My name is Minato Namikaze, other wise known as the 'Yellow Flash' or the '4th Hokage'. If You're reading this, then it means you have the Nine-tailed Fox sealed inside you and we are no longer with you and the living. I'm sorry that it had to come to this, your mom and I never wanted this. My wish was for you to be seen as a hero. I hope thats the case, but people can be fickle. I hope you can forgive us._

_I know it must be a shock, since if you found these letters you probably didn't know we were your parents. The 3rd hopefully told you, but only when he thought you were ready to know the truth. If he didn't tell you, the please don't be so hard on him. He only does what he thinks is best for the people of the village. It may not be the right decision but he did what he thought needed to be done._

_Anyway, I guess I should get my dreams for you out of the way like your mom most likely did haha. Well, I guess they're for the most part the same. Except with the fact that I want you to be the best ninja you can possibly be, if thats what you so choose. But I want you to follow your dreams Naruto, I wish you the best. I love you Naruto, always remember that._

_Love, dad._

_P.s. The jutsu in the scroll with these letters are meant for you. Oh and don't blame Kakashi of Jiraiya sensei either. I love you my son. Bye._

Naruto just stared at the letters. He couldn't believe what he read. The man who wa his idol and the one who condemned his life to be hell, was his own father. He didn't blame either one though. No, but he was royally pissed off at two others. For Naruto was staring the part where his dad said that the 3rd a Kakashi knew. _"I...I can't believe this. They knew, they fucking knEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME! WHO THE FUCK TO THEY THINK THEY ARE, NOT TELLING ME THE TRUTH! IT'S BULLSHIT!" _Naruto thought, and boy is he going to give them a piece of his mind. Starting with the 3rd Hokage.

* * *

Oh shit, this can't be good. Anyway sorry for this one being short, but I figured that you all wanted a fast up-date. Besides this was meant to cover up to this point, the tongue lashing is next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu!_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Questions asked, Answers Recieved**

In the Hokage Tower Kakashi and his squad, minus Naruto, were waiting outside the 3rd Hokage's office for Naruto. Once Naruto showed they would enter to recieve their mission. While they were waiting Squad 10 came walking in, to report their "C" Ranked mission to the 3rd Hokage.

"Hey 'Billboard Brow', waiting to just now to get a "C" Ranked? With Sasuke on your team you should have had like three of them by now. Oh well, It must be you and Naruto holding him back. What a shame." Said Ino, stopping once she saw Squad 7.

"Can it 'Ino-Pig'! We already finished a "C" Ranked days ago, we just came to get another mission." Sakura replied, sticking her tongue out at Ino.

"Oh yea? Then Sasuke must of done all the work, considering who his teammates are." Ino and Sakura igno red the simultaneous *sigh*s from their teammates and/or sensei.

"Oh man, what a drag. Anyway where's Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru, with his usual lazy uninterested look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, he had to get a sc.. hm..hmm." Sakura began, before her mouth was covered.

"Sakura, this isn't something that should be mentioned to anyone without Naruto's consent. Alright?" Whispered Kakashi, releasing his hand from Sakura's mouth so taht when she whispered Asuma wouldn't read her lips.

"But why sensei? I mean with that jut..." Sakura whispered, getting the hint.

"Why do you think Naruto didn't tell us in the first place, despite the fact we're a team?"

"I don't know."

"Its because he didn't trust us. If he couldn't trust his teammates, then what makes you think he could trust someone _outside _the team?"

"But why? Why would he keep a jutsu _that_ powerful a secret?" Sakura asked.

"He has his reason's Sakura, so for now neither you nor Sasuke can say anything about it to _anyone_. No matter what, alright?" Said Kakashi, understanding why Naruto would be keeping it a secret.

"Whats all this whispering about Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just teaching Sakura here a few different ways about team work, that I forgot to mention." Answered Kakashi, with 'just drop it' kind of look.

Seeing the look,and not really caring about the reason anyway, Asume replied. "Hn, didn't think you were the type to forget things Kakashi. Oh well, we should get this report in. See ya', Kakashi."

"Right, see ya'." Said Kakashi. Once Squad 10 entered, Kakashi turned toward Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go around talking about it to anyone Kakashi sensei." Said Sasuke, figuring what Kakashi was going to ask of him.

Kakashi just nodded in response. About ten minutes later Squad 10 left the Hokage's office, and went of there way. But not until after a few insults were thrown between Ino and Sakura, earning more simultaneous *sigh*s that were just ingored. Squad 7 was beginning to wonder where Naruto was at until they heard him, and it didn't sound good.

"SHUT IT INO, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled, after hearing Ino insult his skill and intelligence.

_"Oh boy, this can't be good. Might explain the sudden shiver I got earlier." _Kakashi thought, as Naruto was comming up the stairs.

Once Naruto was up on the same floor, it seemed as though everything got cold despite the summer having just begun. "I need to talk to the _old man_ in private real quick." Said Naruto, passing his team. Not even waiting for a response, Naruto just walked onto the Hokage's office without knocking.

_"Ok, now I know this isn't good. Since Naruto has been in the house a few times before, I doubt he could figured_ that _out. But he is unpredictable, but I doubt it...I just hope I'm right." _Kakashi thought.

"Umm, Kakashi sensei? What Naruto's problem? I've never seen him this mad, no even at me when we were in the Land of Waves." Sakura asked.

*Sigh* "Honestly, I have no clue. But something tells me it isn't going to be good." Kakashi replied.

_"Not good for you or the Hokage anyway, judging by the look he gave you." _Sasuke thought.

* * *

Looking up from his desk the 3rd Hokage saw Naruto, and he didn't look happy. "Hm, is there a problem Naruto?" Asked the 3rd, knowing there was just not what.

"A PROBLEM?! YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I HAVE A PROBLEM!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Outside the office, Sakura jumped not expecting Naruto to yell at the 3rd Hokage. "This HAS to be bad, if Naruto's yelling at Lord Hokage."

"Yea, and I can almost guarantee that Kakashi sensei's going to get it too." Sasuke said.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"The way Naruto looked at Kakashi sensei, before he went onto the office." Sasuke informed.

* * *

Having activated the secruty seals in ther office in order not to be over heard by anyone outside, the 3rd signaled for his UNBU to leave the office. Continuing the matter at hand the 3rd asked, in a calm voice, what the problem was. "And what would that problem be, Naruto?"

"THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO MY PARENTS WERE, AND THAT YOU WOULD FIND OUT! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME, YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THAT BIT OF INFORMATION WAS TO ME!"

"I'm afraid I don't know wh..."

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled, slamming the letters on the desk in front of him. Naruto then backed away a bit in order not to tempt himself to strike at the Hokage.

Picking up the letters the 3rd skimmed through them, his eyes shot wide open when he saw that his successor/predecessor had mentioned that he himself did infact know. *SIGH* "I'm sorry I lied, Naruto." Was all the 3rd could say.

"SORRY?! YOU THINK 'SORRY' IS ENOUGH AFTER ALL THE YEARS YOU'VE LIED TO ME?! I WENT THROUGH **HELL** BECAUSE MY OWN **DAD** SEALED THE NINE-TAILS INSIDE ME. **ME**, HIS OWN **SON**! I UNDERSTAND WHY HE DID IT, I DO! BUT WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME, TO THE VILLAGE?! I COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY, PEOPLE WOULD HAVE TREATED ME DIFFERently! And I wouldn't have been so alone. *sob* So why, why did you lie to me?" Asked Naruto, finally calming down a little and letting his build up tears fall.

"You're right. 'Sorry' isn't enough, but it's all I can say. But you must see it from my perspective Naruto. At the time, even now, people would have mixed feelings about the whole thing. Half, if not more, of the village would have been in denial and there would've been assasination attempts within the first 24 hours of your birth. That could've caused a 'Civil War' within our village, and by the end our enemies would destroy us as soon as it was over. Not to mention the enemies your parents made, both the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Stone Villages would have had assasins come after you within days, or just caused an 'All Out War', starting the 4th Great Ninja War. And that's despite that the villages that participated in the previous war, haven't even recovered yet, especially ours since we were still at war with the Hidden Cloud at the time. And the law that Mizuki mentioned, was meant for your benifit Naruto. It was to give you a chance to have a somewhat normal life, but that failed because of the older generation. Their hate of the Nine-tails passed on to their children, or at least most of them." Explained the 3rd Hokage.

It took a few moments for Naruto to let everything he heard to sink in, before he replied. *Sigh* "I guess that makes sense, but you still could've told me. I would've kept it a secret if you told me how important that was."

"And what would've happend had you accidently let it slip, because someone teased you of not having any parents or knowing who they are?" Countered the 3rd.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out as he didn't have an answer for that. *sigh* "I get it." Said Naruto defeated. "It's not fair, I could've at least be accepted by some."

"True, but would you really want to be treated like Sasuke is. Being acknowledged by your heritage, and not what _you've_ accomplished. Having accomplishments that _you've _done is the most rewarding way of recieving acknowledgement, or at least thats my opinion. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yea, I guess you're right old man."

"Anyway, where did you find these letters?"

"Hm, oh!" Naruto then explained how he told his team about his secret jutsu, how Kakashi told him to grab it so the 3rd can decide what shold be done about the scroll, and how he missed the letters all the times before.

Needless to say the 3rd Hokage was stunned. Naruto could notice a hidden compartment behind a loose brick in a fire place, but not two letters beneath a scroll he found, took and later returned. He honestly wondered how Naruto had mastered the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu!" _in just a year. It was just mind boggling. "I see. Naruto, this bit of information shouldn't be explained to _anyone_, except for the ones you absolutly trust not to say anything about it. Do you understand?" Asked the 3rd Hokage.

"Yea, no problem old man. But I still got to talk to Kakashi sensei about it thought." Naruto replied.

"Hm, yes. But that can wait, as I believe your team is waiting to be assigned a new mission."

"Hm? Oh yea, I completely forgot. Hee hee."

Releasing the security seals, Hiruzen called in the rest of Squad 7. "Enter."

"Good afternoon, Lord Hokage. I hope Naruto hasn't caused to much trouble, has he?" Kakashi asked, nervous about what went on in here.

"Nothing to worry about Kakashi, although you and Naruto have something to discuss alone later." Hiruzen replied.

"Of course. We just need a quick "D" Ranked and we'll be on our way."

"Yes, here you are. Take care Kakashi, I've taken most of the heat off of you."

With that kakashi took the scroll, with a thankfull yet fearful look in his eye. Thankful that most of the heat was gone, and fearful about not knowing what to expect to come later.

* * *

Squad 7 was in the middle of pulling weeds from an herbal garden, Naruto was trying to pay attention so he didn't accidently pull one of the herbs by mistake. "Psst, Naruto."

"Hn? Whats up Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"What was all that about back at Lord Hokage's office? I mean you were _really_ mad, more than you were back in the Land of Waves."

"Oh, um. I just sorta figured something out and it made me upset is all, nothing to worry about." Naruto responded, with his hand behind his head and his trademark smile.

"But why were you mad at him and Kakashi sensei?"

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I just need to talk to Kakashi sensei about it later, and that'll be the end of it."

Sakura didn't know what to do. She was curious, but remembering what Kakashi had said earlier, figured that Naruto would tell them eventually. "Well, ok."

* * *

Squad 7 was back in the 3rd Hokage's office, to report a successful mission. "Good work, all of you. You're dismissed." Said the 3rd.

"Um, excuse me." Said Sakura.

"Hmm, what is it Sakura?" The Hokake asked.

"Well earlier, when we came here, we didn't just come to request a mission." Sakura informed.

"Oh? And what else did you come here for?" The 3rd asked, having already assumed what it was about so he activated the security seals in his office and sent the UNBU on their way for the second time that afternoon.

"Well Naruto told us that he knew the 4th Hokage's most powerful jutsu, he even showed it to us. He also told us that he found it in the 4th Hokage's old house, so..."

"So since you all know that the 4th Hokage had no legitimate heir, you figured the scroll that contains the 4th Hokage's jutsu go to Sasuke. Naruto already told me all about it. *sigh* The jutsu alone has been lost for years now, and we've given up believing that it would turn up. Since no one of our village could find it, then it was believed that it was safest where ever it was hidden. I've known Naruto has has the jutsu since before your graduation, in face he has known the jutsu for over a year without anyone knowing any better. The few people in the village that know about Naruto and his jutsu are in this very room, I believe it's best this way. I've thought about who should possess the 4th Hokage's jutsu scroll, and I believe it's best that Naruto has it. He found the scroll over two and a half years now, and no one knew of it. Therefore it is safest in Naruto's possession. Understood?" Asked the 3rd, leaving the part that Hinata also knew out of it.

"But what about Sasuke? I believe he could put the jutsu to better use than Naruto." Sakura claimed.

"If Naruto is willing to share some of his jutsu with his teammates, then that is his decision. BUT, I don't want any of you forcing him to do so. Is that understood?"

Looking a bit disappointed, Sakura replied. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Replied Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Good, then you're all dismissed." Stated the 3rd.

* * *

Squad 7 had split up till training the next day, only Naruto and Kakashi stuck together. They both sat atop the Hokage Monument, when Kakashi began. "So, what was that all about earlier? I'm sure you're mad at me as well, so ask away."

Naruto continued looking over the Leaf Village like he had from when they first got there. Without looking away from the village, Naruto asked. "When we first made Genin, why didn't you tell me? And why weren't you there for me?"

"Hm? I'm afraid I don't know where you're getting at Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"I talking about my parents. The 4th Hokage is my dad, and my mom's name is Kushina _Uzumaki_. So _why_? My dad was your sensei, you said it yourself."

Kakashi was shocked, he didn't think Naruto would have've figured it out by now. _"I see, so I was right. This IS what that was about." _"You're right, I did say that. I didnt' tell you Naruto, because I didn't know how you'd react if you knew. Also there would've been consiquences, had it come out. I'm sure Lord Hokage told you that." Seeing Naruto nod, he continued. "Anyway, I was there for you Naruto. I was just in the shadows of the shadows, just to ensure your safety and to avoid revealing your heritage. I'm sorry you did't see it that way, but it was the only way I could think of."

There were a few moments of silence before Naruto spoke again. "It's ok, Kakashi sensei. I understand. I just think it would've been easier for me if I knew alot sooner, thats all."

"That maybe, but there waas always the chance that you'd let it slip. I'm sure you understand."

"Yea, I do. Anyway sensei, would you mind helping me learn some jutsu from the scroll? It would mean alot to me if you did." Naruto asked, looking towards Kakashi with a genuine smile on his face.

Seeing Naruto smile, made Kakashi smile as well, so he replied. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei, but first could you tell me what my parents were like?"

"Hm, lets see. Well, you look a lot like your father but you act a lot like your mother. They were both kind, and they were thrilled when they found out they were having a baby. Your mother, like you, was never very good in school. She was a tomboy if memory serves, at least thats what your father told me anyway haha." Kakashi explained, he continued like this for about an hour.

"Hey sensei, what about the Uzumaki clan? My mom mentioned it in her letter to me."

"Well that explains how you found out your heritage. Anyway the Uzumaki clan, hmm. I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I do know. The Uzumaki clan are very well adept in Sealing jutsu. Its the most complex type of Ninjutsu known, yet the Uzumaki clan made it look as simple as you using your Shadow-Clones. Now your father learned Sealing jutsu from Kushina's mother, your grandmother. If that weren't the case then we'd all be dead, since it was a seal the Uzumaki clan created in case of emergencies."

"I see, so the Uzumaki clan is pretty bad ass huh? But what about the Land of Eddies, was that really the home of the Uzumaki clan before the clan was whipped out? And, is it really just North-East of the Land of Waves?"

*Sigh* "Yes, They had the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. They weren't considered a 'Great Shinobi Village' but they were powerful. The Uzumaki clan founded that village, and helped found the Hidden Leaf as well before their own. It's the Uzumaki's symbol that's on the back of the flak jacket worn by everyone Chunnn and up. The same symbol on your back, is your clan's symbol Naruto. As far as we know, you are the only Uzumaki in existence. I'm sorry if thats not what you want to hear, but I thought you'd want the truth. But on the bright side, I do know that anyone with bright red hair, like your mother's, is _probably_ of Uzumaki decent. No guarantee, but it's better than not knowing."

Naruto stared back out towards the village during Kakashi's explaination. He was saddened by the thought that he had no distant relatives, but he could always hope since his mom said 'most' of the clan was eliminated. 'Most' didnt' nessessarily mean all, so with some hope he might run into a relative some day. And that was better than nothing. With a small smile, Naruto said. "Thanks Kakashi sensei, it really meant alot to me to know everything you just told me. Anyway I'm starving, I didn't get to eat lunch with everything going on! I'll see you tomorrow sensei!" With that Naruto was off toward Ichiraku's for a huge helping of ramen.

_"Haha, that kid. Well, at least he's happy. I'm sure that's what you wanted, right sensei?" _Kakashi thought, lookin down at the 4th Hokage's stone head.

* * *

I know, Kakashi didn't get a tongue lashing. But hey, at least someone did right? I only thought it was better that way, because in a Shippuden flashback epsode. The 3rd was in Naruto's kitchen, and Naruto asked about his parents. I just added a slight twist to it, thats all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu!_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** **Encounter**,** Date, and Encounter**

"So Sasuke. What do you think about Naruto, and him having that scroll?" Sakura asked. It was the next day, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto and Kakashi on their training ground.

"Tst, who cares. Just because Naruto has that scroll, doesn't mean he can use anything in there the way its supposed to. Naruto's still a loser." Sasuke replied.

"Yea, I guess so. But wouldn't you want all those jutsu? I mean you could put them to use better that Naruto can, we could force him to give you the jutsu." Said Sakura. _"If we could force Naruto to give Sasuke those jutsu, then Naruto would never be able to catch up to Sasuke."_

"No, you heard what Lord Hokage said. Besides, I have the Uchiha clan's jutsu. All that jutsu does is make Naruto a _little_ better, I'm still way ahead of him." Replied Sasuke, practically reading Sakura's mind.

"Oh, yea I guess you have a point."

"A point about what 'Billboard Brow'?" Asked Ino, suddenly showing up out of nowhere while throwing an insult at Sakura.

"'Ino-pig', what do you want?" Sakura replied, throwing an insult back at Ino.

"For one, why are you hanging around with _my _Sasuke? And two, what was up with Naruto? He never yells out in anger like that."

"One, none of your business 'Ino-pig'. And two, we have no idea. I asked Naruto, but he wouldn't tell us."

"Who're you calling 'pig', 'Billboard Brow'?! And what do you mean you don't know, he's your teammate."

"I told you, he...wouldn't...tell... us. You want me to spell it out for you?!" Said Sakura, getting annoyed with Ino interrupting he time with Sasuke. "Don't you have training to go to?"

"Nope, I just got back from a 'C' rank yesterday. Remember?"

"Oh yea, I forgot."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Naruto, arriving on the training field. "Uh, what're you doing here Ino?"

"Wondering why you yelled at me yesterday for no reason." Ino replied.

Naruto scowled when he heard that, so he answered. "'No reason'? You insulted me yesterday, why do you think I yelled at you. _Dumb blonde._" Naruto replied, whispering that last part.

"Well it's not my fault if what I said is true."

"It is nOT TRUE, YOU DUMB BLONDE BITCH! And I'll prove it by kicking your ass all over the village, without breaking a sweat!" Naruto was really getting tired of being insulted, he didn't care at the moment if his secret jutsu came out.

"Oh yea, then bring it loser?" Ino replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Ino go home, this is team training." Said Kakashi, shunshining onto the field once he saw what was going on.

Coming out of her stance, Ino replied. "Yes sir, I would've beaten him anyway." With that Ino walked off the field.

Once Kakashi knew Ino was gone, he turned towards Naruto. "Naruto, I know you have your reasons for keeping your jutsu a secret. But don't you think you were about reveal that secret fighting Ino?" Kakashi asked.

"I wasn't really going to use that jutsu, I just wanted her to shut up. I'm getting tired of everyone insulting me thats all." Answered Naruto.

"I understand that it's frustrating Naruto, but that doesn't mean you should lose your cool like that. Anyway, let's get to training."

"Hey Kakashi sensei, can you teach me this jutsu?" Naruto asked, holding up an open scroll pointing to a jutsu labled: _'Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu'_.

"Hm, lets see something first." Kakashi said, pulling out a small piece of paper.

"What's that Kakashi sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"This is a chakra paper. It's made from trees that're grown by chakra. It helps determine a person's chakra nature, simply by said person channeling their chakra into this paper." Kakashi replied.

"What's 'chakra nature'?" Asked Naruto.

Sakura decided to answer, she explained how certain elements are stronger than some but weaker against others. Along with Kakashi's input about how Haku could combine two elements, wind and water, to create his 'Ice Style' as a form of Kekkei genkai, Naruto was able to understand. "Do you understand now, Naruto?"

"Yea yea, I get it. So let me see what my chakra nature is?" Naruto replied, excited to find out his chakra nature.

"Alright, hold on." Kakashi then gave him one of the chakra papers.

Taking the chakra paper Naruto channeled his chakra, resulting in the paper slitting in half. "Interesting, seems you have the wind nature." Said Kakashi.

"Hmm, how is 'Wind Style' used Kakashi sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"It's meant for cuttng. But you need the proper training to master 'Wind Style' fist, but there is one jutsu I can think of that won't need it. Unfortunately, I can't use 'Wind Style' so you'll have to learn that on your own. I'll help you with the training, so you can use better jutsu." Kakashi replied.

"Cool!"

"Kakashi sensei, what's my chakra nature?" Sakura asked.

"Well, let's see." Kakashi replied, handing her a chakra paper as well.

Taking the paper Sakura applied her chakra as well, resulting in the paper crumbling. "Hmm, 'Lightning Style'? That happens to be mine as well. Should be interesting."

"'Lightning Style' is meant for piercing right Kakashi sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"That's right." Kakashi answered.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, what would happen if I combined my 'Wind Style' with Sasuke's 'Fire Style'?" Naruto asked.

"It would make it stronger, loser." Sasuke replied, earning a glare from Naruto.

"Exactly, now let's start training." Kakashi then starting teaching Naruto and Sakura how to to use their chakra nature, while teaching Sasuke a new 'Fire Style' jutsu.

* * *

Naruto was in disguise using the _"Transformation Jutsu!"_, he was excited. Not only did he master his first 'Wind Style Jutsu' since starting training for it a few days ago, but was about to be on his first ever date with Hinata. They managed to meet and agree on their disguises, so they would recognize eachother. Naruto had decided on a look with black spiky hair, a light blue collared shirt, khaki pants and typical ninja sandels. He kept his whisker like marks hidden with the jutsu, but he kept his eyes the same.

Naruto made it to his destination. It was the best tea house in the village, luckily Naruto wouldn't have to worry about anything thanks to his and Hinata's disguises, nobody would be staring at them. Naruto knew he was early so he waited, and after about 10 minutes he saw her. "Hey Hina, wow you look great." Said Naruto. Hinata wore a pink sleeveless dress that went to her knees, it had a small leopard pattern on the front. She had on a black belt about 4-5 inches wide, and a black shirt underneath. Unlike Naruto, Hinata had to change the look of her eyes otherwise she would risk being them being caught. She decided to give her eyes a deep red color, like her sensei's. She also had long brown hair with her typical ninja sandels.

"Th...thank you, H..Hiro." Said Hinata, known as 'Hina' on dates, blushing.

"S..so are we gonna go in?" Naruto asked, nervously holding his arm out.

"Y...yes." Hinata replied, nervously hooking her arm in Naruto, resting her hand on Naruto's forearm.

"Good evening, just the two of you tonight?" Asked a young brown haired waitress.

"Yes." Replied Naruto/Hiro.

"Alright, follow me. By the way you two make a cute couple." Said the waitress.

"Th..thank you." Replied the bushing couple.

The waitress led them to a 'couples' booth by the window, she then handed them the menus. "What would you like to drink?"

"U..um I'll have a peppermint tea, please" Said Hina/Hinata.

"And I'll have the same, thank you." Said Naruto/Hiro.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." With that the waitress left to get their drinks.

"So, have you had a 'C' ranked misson yet Hina?" Asked Naruto/Hiro.

"Y..yes, we escorted a ca..caravan of m..merchants the border of the L..Land of Sea." Replied Hinata/Hina.

And so it continued all the way throughout dinner, with them both asking about eachother's missions.

* * *

Later that evening they were in thier true appearences, wearing the same clothes as mentioned earlier, on top of the Hokage Monument. "So, how'd you manage to show you for our date?" Naruto asked, holding Hinata's hand.

Hinata was blushing like crazy by holding Naruto's hand, that she almost missed Naruto's question. "Huh, oh s..sorry. Um K...Kurenai sensei asked my f...father i..if I could spend the n..night with h..her to...tonight. I..it was h..her idea to have m...me wear this dr...dress." Said Hinata, blushing even more now.

"Really? Wow, she's good. That dress re...really looks g..great on you." Complimented Naruto.

"R...really?" Asked Hinata. Upon seeing Naruto nod, she thanked him. "Th..thank you, Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto *sigh*ed after a while, thinking about what he found out just days before.

"I...is something wrong, N...Naruto?" Hinata asked, noticing Naruto's expression change when he sighed.

*Sigh* "Just something I found out a few days ago, that's all" Naruto answered.

"Does it h..have s...someth..thing to do w..with why y..you yelled at I...Ino?"

"No, I was angry before that happened. I only yelled at her because she insulted me when I was angry at the old man."

"Y..you mean Lord Ho...Hokage? Wh...why?"

"He told me that he didn't know who my parents were, but he lied. He knew the whole time. When I found out who they, and that he and Kakashi sensei knew, I...I just got so mad I...I just had to confront him."

*Gasp* "I...I can't believe th..they would k...keep that a s..secret f...from y..you."

*Sigh* "I know, but he didn't tell me because people would've been in denile and might've tried to kill me or cause a Civil War. Or my parent's enemies would go to war just because I'm their son if _anyone_ found out."

"Wh..who were they?"

"The old man doesn't want me telling anyone, unless I absolutely trust them _not_ to tell anyone. I didn't tell my teammates, because I don't trust them that much. But I do trust you, Hinata. So you can't tell Kurenai sensei either, I need to trust her first. Ok?"

"O...of course, N...Naruto. I..I understand."

"I know, Hinata. Well my mom's name is Kushina Uzumaki, and my dad, well he's Minato Namikaze. I'm sure you heard of him. Hee hee."

*GASP* "Yo...you mean the 4..4th Ho...Hokage is your f...father?!" Hinata just found it difficult to believe, but she had seen pictures of the 4th Hokage in their books in school, so she couldn't deny that Naruto had some resemblance with the 4th.

"Yea, kinda hard to believe huh? Hehe. But it's true." Naruto said, with his unoccupied hand behind his head.

"I...I never e...expected that Na..Naruto. But i..its great that y..you know wh...who your p..parents are. I..I'm happy for you, I..I r...really am." Hinata said, trully happy for Naruto.

"I know, Hinata." Naruto said.

About half an hour later, Naruto and Hinata were in front of Kurenai's room with their disguises on. "Well, I guess this is 'good night' huh? Hehe." Said Naruto.

"I...I guess so. G..good night, N...Naruto." Replied Hinata, happy that no one was out to hear or see them since she checked with her byakugan.

"Good night, Hinata" Said Naruto. Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata on the cheek, and then he left blushing as he did so.

Hinata was blushing so bad, it made all previous blushes pale in comparison. "Well well, I didn't think he'd have the nerve to do that. He's more brave than I gave him credit for. Hehe." Said Kurenai, releasing her Genjutsu.

*Gasp* "K...Kurenai s...sens...sei, h...how did y..you g...get th..there?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I waited until you deactivated your Byakugan to come out with a Genjutsu hiding my presence." Kurenai answered, with a smile on her face. "C'mon, let's go inside and you can tell me all about your date. Hmhm." The statement caused Hinata to blush even more, if that was possible.

* * *

It's been weeks since Naruto's first date with Hinata, they've gone on a few dates since then and they were happy. Although, Naruto was too nervous to kiss Hinata on the lips, but it didn't seem that Hinata cared. She was content with the way things were. Anyway, Squad 7 had split up after Kakashi saw a hawk flying over head. Sasuke had left telling Sakura to work on her jutsu.

Konohamaru showed up with his friends, Moegi and Udon. But with Konohamaru insulting Sakura's forehead, resulting in Naruto and Co. running. Which led to their current situation. A ninja with the Sand Village symbol, wearing a black cat-like outfit. He was accompanied by bonde girl, with her hair up in 4 small pig-tails. And she had a large battle fan on her back. He was holding up Konohamaru by his shirt. "Hey, I'd put him down if I were you." Said Naruto, trying to help Konohamaru without resorting to kicking his ass.

"Oh yea, why should I?" Replied the older boy.

"Just put him down, Kankuro. Before _he_ shows up." Said the blonde girl.

"Pfft, don't worryTemari. We got time, besides this kid needs to learn respect." Replied the boy, now known as Kankuro.

"Whatever, I'm not having any part in this." Said the girl, now known as Temari.

"You're the one who needs to learn respect, that's the 3rd Hokage's grandson! You fucking retard!" Naruto yelled.

Kankuro and Temari flinched at hearing that bit of info. "You're kidding right?" Kankuro asked.

"Hn, what you think I said that just for shits and giggles? Wow you're dumber than you look, if you actually believe I'd lie about that 'make-up boy'. Hahahaha!" Naruto replied, laughing at Kankuro.

Dropping Konohamaru, Kankuro began charging Naruto. Naruto prepared himself for a fight, but before the could start, pebble hit Kankuro in his right cheek. "Aw, what the hell?!" Looking up, Kankuro found the culprit. He knew he was the culprit because he was throwing another pebble up and catching it in his hand.

"Sasuke, what the hell?! I would've had this asshole beat in 2 seconds flat, believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

_"Well well, a local pretty boy. He's pretty cute."_ Thought Temari.

"Get down here you punk, so I ca..." Began Kankuro, before he was interrupted.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrasment to our village." Said a cold voice, coming from a red headed boy with a large gourd on his back.

_"Hm, an Uzumaki? No, his red hair isn't bright like mom's. Damn, I was kinda hoping...ah oh well."_ Thought Naruto.

"I...I was just kidding Gaara. We were just playing." Kankuro said, trying to save his own ass.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara looked over towards Sasuke. _"He stopped Kankuro, with just a pebble. Interesting." _Gaara thought. Gaara shunshined down between his teammates/siblings. "Let's go."

"Hold it, what business do you have in the Leaf Village? And what's your name, red head?" Sasuke asked, jumping down from the tree.

All 3 turned around, but only Gaara answered. "We're here for the 'Chunnin Exams'. As for my name, it's 'Gaara of the Desert'. I'm curious about you as well, what's your name?"

"It's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmm, I look forward to the day we prove our existences against eachother." With that Gaara and Co. turned and left.

_"Hm, let that creep concentrate on Sasuke. Just gives me the chance to come up and 'Bam!' knock 'em all down a few pegs. Hee hee!" _Thought Naruto.

* * *

Well I hope you like the chapter, please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu!_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Recomendation, 1st and 2nd stages**

The Jounin sensei and some Chunnin were gathered in the Hokage's Council Chambers, all of them knew why they were there. The 3rd Hokage began the meeting, by saying. "I assume you all know why we're here."

"So it's that time already, hm? I've already seen some of the participating ninja from other villages." Said Asuma.

"'The Chunnin Selection Exams'. Should be interesting this time around." Said Kakashi.

"Hm, that's right. We will begin recomendations now, starting with the senseis of the rookie Genin." Said the 3rd Hokage.

_"There's no point, none of the rookies are ready for this exam yet." _Thought Iruka.

Kakashi stepped forward, and said. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, my team consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. I recomend all 3 for the 'Chunnin Selection Exam'."

_*Gasp* "What? Is he crazy?" _Thought Iruka.

Next up was Kurenai. "I'm Kurenai Yuhi, my team consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. I too, recomend all 3 for the 'Chunnin Selection Exam'."

Last but not least, was Asuma. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, my team consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi. I too, recomend all 3 for the 'Chunnin Selection Exam'." Once Asuma finished, the crowd of Jounin began whispering about how all the rookies have been nominated at once, which hadn't happened in years.

"Hold on! Lord Hokage, excuse me, but there is no way those rookies are ready for the 'Chunnin Exams'. I would know, I've taught all of them when they were in the Academy. I know their strengths and weaknesses better than anyone." Said Iruka, worried about all of them but mostly Naruto.

"Iruka, I understand that you're worried. But they're not your students, they're our soldiers. So _we_ know their strengths and weaknesses. Besides, I was half Naruto's age by the time I took the exams." Said Kakashi, trying to ease Iruka's worry at least a little. Too bad it didn't work.

"Naruto is nothing like you! Are you trying to get them killed?!" Iruka asked, with anger in his voice.

"Look Iruka, you are highly underest..."

"Alright Kakashi, that's enough." Kurenai said, interrupting Kakashi.

"On the contrary Kurenai, he needs to hear this. Now as I was saying, you're highly underestimating our students. If you don't give them room to grow, how do you expect them to ever succeed? Besides, you're mostly worried about Naruto right? Well, Naruto is stronger than you would expect. Just trust me on this Iruka." Said Kakashi.

"Maybe he's right Kakashi. I let my squad wait an entire year, so they can mature and gain experience." Said a man with a bowl hair cut, wearing green spandex with orange leg warmers, and the typical Leaf Village flak jacket.

"Well, that may be fine for your students Guy, but not mine. They've changed, more than you could've imagined. Well, more like sooner than you could've imaganed."

"Alright, thats enough. Iruka I understand your concern, but you should trust the Jounin sensei training your former students. Now let's continue with the recomendations."

* * *

"Ugh! Why does Kakashi sensei always ask us to show up so early, yet he doesn't show til hours later?!" Sakura complained. "I mean c'mon, I didn't even have time to brush my hair!" Although Sakura's hair only had a few strands curled up. (Drama Queen.)

"It looks fine to me Sakura." Said Naruto, complimenting Sakura's hair.

"Shut up, Naruto! No one asked you!"

*Poof* "Yo. Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the 'Path of Life'." Said Kakashi, showing up two hours later.

"LIAR!" Yelled Sakura and Naruto, knowing it was a lie.

"Well anyway, I know this is sudden. But I just recomended you three for the Chunnin Exams." Said Kakashi, holding up three application papers.

"Really?! Alright!" Yelled Naruto, taking one of the applications.

Once everyone took an application, Kakashi continued. "Now, turn in that application 5 days from now in room 301 at the Academy. This is an idividual choice, so don't take it unless you actually want to. Later." With that Kakashi took off.

* * *

The three had split up, and Naruto had gone up to the Hokage Monument where he 'happened' to meet up with Hinata. "Hey Hinata, what's up?"

"Oh, hi Naruto. Nothing much, I...I was just thinking i...if I want to take the Ch..Chunnin E..Exams." Replied Hinata. Hinata and Naruto had gone on multiple dates since their first date. With the more dates they had, the more confident Hinata became. And the easier it became for the two to act as if nothing was going on between the two. Unless you were either those two, or Kurenai.

"Oh, you got recommended too?" Naruto asked, taking a seat next too Hinata and kissing her on the cheek.

"Y..yes, t..two d..days ago." Hinata replied, blushing slightly.

"Whaaaat! Two days ago? But Kakashi sensei just told us about it today. Did Kakashi sensei just recommend us today, or something?"

"N..no, Kurenai sensei told us that all of this year's r..rookies were all recommended."

"That JERK! Can't he just go 1 time without screwing us over?! Ughaaaah!"

"C...calm down, Na...Naruto. I'm sure he had his reasons." Said Hinata, trying to calm Naruto.

"Hmpf! Yea to screw us over until the last minute." Naruto replied, calmer but still ticked off.

"I...I don't think that was his in...intension. I d..don't know why, but I'm sure he had his reasons. A..aside from s...screwing y...you over."

*Sigh* "Yea, maybe you're right Hinata. But it still ticks me off."

"I know. But like he says, 'you have t..to look underneath the u..underneath'."

"Hnhn,, yea you're right. So Why are you worried about taking the Chunnin Exam?" Naruto asked.

"I..I'm just worried that I m...may not be good enough to take the exams. I...I've never really been that g...good, according to f..father and the Clan E..Elders." Hinata replied.

"What?! That bullshit Hinata!" Naruto said, louder than he meant to. Making Hinata jump in surprise. "I mean with what you told me about the Gentle Fist and Byakugan, you'd be totally awsome. Believe it!"

"B...but m..my cousin is participating a...as well, and he's called 'The most gifted of the Hyuga Clan'. I..if I fight him, I..I'll lose."

"So that's it, it's your cousin you're worried about. Look, Hinata. You're better than everyone thinks, I guarentee you that. You just need more confidence in yourself, that's all."

"Y..you th..think so, N..Naruto?" Hinata asked. She was blushing that Naruto had so much confidence in her, but she still couldn't help but doubt herself.

Naruto placed his hand on her opposite cheek, and turned her head towards him. "Ofcourse I do Hinata. I don't doubt that even for the amount of time it takes me to move from one place to another with the '_Flying Raijin Jutsu!'_." Said Naruto, reassuring her and kissing her on the cheek once again.

Hinata blushed with Naruto's actions, that she her face almost resembled a tomato. Looking away, HInata replied. "Th...thank you, N...Naruto."

"No problem, Hinata." Naruto pulled away, before he risked Hinata fainting.

"Th...thank you, Naruto. I..I think I will take the Chunnin Exams."

"Really? That's great, and you're welcome."

For the next hour they just sat there, looking over the village. Hinata had to goe home for dinner, while Naruto decided to go train for the upcomming Exams.

* * *

Finally the day for the Chunnin Exams has come, everybody participating is either showing up or already has. Squad 7 was making their way up the stairs, when they noticed a crowd of people in front of a room. The room was being blocked by two Genin. They saw a young boy a little older than them in green spandex and orange leg-warmers and a bowl haircut, get knocked down. Shortly after, a girl in a pink kimono and brown hair done up in two buns get knocked down as well.

Walking up to them, Sasuke decided to show off to the crowd. By exposing their tricks. "Sheesh, why don't cut out the act. This is the 2nd floor, not the 3rd. So release the Genjutsu."

"Yea, it was so easy. It's pathetic." Said Sakura.

"Hn, so you saw right through it. Now, let's see what you can do in a fight." Said the boy, with bandages on his cheeks, realeasing the Genjutsu and attempting a kick at Sasuke.

Sasuke attempted to counter with a kick of his own. Before either could connect, the boy in green cut in and blocked both kicks. _"What the? How'd he block my kick?" _Sasuke thought.

"Lee! It was your idea not to show off." Said the girl with buns. (Mind out the gutter you pervs. lol)

"I'm sorry, Tenten." Replied Lee, as he looked over to Sakura and blushed slightly.

_"Oh brother!" _Thought Tenten.

Lee walked over to Sakura, and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Rock Lee. You're Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Uh, yea?" Sakura replied, somewhat curious as to where this was going.

"Please, be my girlfriend." He asked.

Sakura replied, with a disturbed look on her face. "Definately...not."

"Why?" Lee asked, shocked that he was rejected.

"Because you're a wierdo."

"Hey you, what's your name?" Asked Lee's final teammate, asked Sasuke. He had white eyes, brown hair and wore a tan shirt and black shorts.

"It's common courtisy to say your own name first, before asking someone else's?" Saske replied, with arrogance in his voice.

"You're a rookie, right? How old are you?"

"I'm not obiged to answer." With that Sasuke tuned around and walked away with his teammates.

_"Why, that arrogant little..." _Neji thought.

_"Hmhm, kinda cute." _Thought Tenten.

"Hmpf, let's go you two." Said Neji.

"I'll catch up, there's something I want to see." Replied Lee. With that he followed after Sasuke.

* * *

"Hey you, with the Additude. Hold on." Said Lee, from the balcony.

Squad 7 turned around towards the balcony, when Sasuke replied. "What do you want?"

Jumping down, Lee replied. "My name is Rock Lee. You said that it's common courtisy to say your own name, before asking for someone else's. Right, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hmpf, that's right I did. Now what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight you."

"A fight? You honestly think you're a match for me?"

"Yes, I do." Lee replied, his voice full of confidence.

"Don't you want a crack at him, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Pft, not today Sasuke. Go ahead." Naruto replied.

"Hn, fine. Bring it."

"Sasuke, NO! We only have 20 minutes to get our applications in." Said Sakura, warning Sasuke about the limited time left.

"Don't worry, I'll only need 5 to take care of this creep." Sasuke replied.

_"Always Sasuke! Oh well, I'll get my chance eventually. I'll stay out of this, and let them beat eachother up." _Thought Naruto, jealous at the recognition Sasuke receives.

Sasuke charged in, aiming for his head with a right punch. Lee dodged by jumping up, and countered with a round house in mid-air. _"Ugh, I'm not moving fast enough. I have to block." _Sasuke thought. Sasuke had his block up, but still got kicked in the face. Sasuke was sent back, as a result.

Naruto and Sakura *gasp*ed, when they saw what just happened. _"What just happened? How'd he hit Sasuke?" _Sakura thought to her self.

_"Ugh, how did he..." _Sasuke thought. "Hmpf, interesting. I've been waiting to try this out." Said Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes. And when he opened them again, he revealed the Sharingan. Only this time he had 2 comma marks in each eye, unlike in the Land of Waves.

_"Ah, the Sharingan. If it's anything like Kakashi sensei's, then this'll be a breeze for Sasuke."_ Thought Sakura.

_"Hm, Sharingan? Will it really make much of a difference? I mean Kakashi sensei's had 3 comma marks in his eye, but Sasuke only has 2 in each. I saw the kick that 'Bushy Brow' landed easily. I mean moving as fast as my jutsu does, I kinda have to be able to keep up with high speeds. Well, let's see what happens." _Thought Naruto, wondering if the Sharingan was even going to help Sasuke.

_"The sharingan, eh? I'm sorry Guy sensei, but I may need to use _that _move." _Lee thought.

Sasuke charged in once again, but it was no use. Sasuke couldn't hit him. Lee managed to land blow after blow on Sasuke, until once again Sasuke was sent to the floor.

"Do you see now? I'm not using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I'm only using Taijutsu. With the Sharingan, you can read a person's chakra and hand signs. That allows you to figure out what your opponent will do next, before they even know themself. But Taijutsu if a bit different."

"Yea, so?" Sasuke replied.

"So. Just because you can see my moves, doesn't mean you can counter them if you do not have the speed required. So, your Sharingan is usless against me."

Sasuke charged in again, enraged that his Clan's kekkei genkai was insulted. "Still no convinced?" Lee asked. Sasuke aimed for a punch, but missed as Lee disappeared. The next thing he knew he was up in the air, pain shooting through his jaw. Once his back a parallel to the floor, Sasuke looked behind him to see Lee.

"'Dancing Leaf Shadow'." Sasuke said, knowing the technique that normally follows.

"Good eye. But it is helpless here." Said Lee, as he unwrapped the wraps on his hands. Before Lee could execute his next attack, a pinwheel struck his wrap to the adjecent wall. "This is bad." Said Lee, as he stopped and landed on the floor by a tortoise.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't react, shocked by the fact he lost. "Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura, as she ran and caught Sasuke.

"You were watchin the whole time?" Lee asked, kneeling on one knee.

"That's right. You know that technique is forbidden Lee, and I don't want to hear any excuses. So, c'mon out Guy sensei!" Said the tortoise.

*POOF* "Hey, what's shaking kids?" Asked the older Lee look alike, Guy. "Thank you, Ningame."

"No problem, Guy sensei." Replied the tortoise, now known as Ningame.

"Lee, you fool!" Guy yelled, punching Lee. Causing Squad 7 to sweat drop, seeing the display.

"Ouch." Said Lee, slowly getting up.

"Lee."

"Guy sensei."

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!" With that the two began hugging, with a 'Sunset Genjustu' background.

_"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick. That makes me want to throw up." _Thought all members of Squad 7, turning pale at the disturbing image now in thier heads. (Can you really blame them?)

"Who the hell is that guy?! He's got the same bowl haircut, and even bushier eyebrows!" Yelled Naruto.

"Hey, don't insult Guy sensei! He is the greatest ninja in the world!" Lee yelled back.

"Well excuse me for not noticing, I was to creeped out with your identical appearences!"

"It's alright Lee. No need to to argue over something so trivial." Said Guy, before Lee could say anything. "You're Kakashi's students, right?"

"Yea, so?" Naruto replied. "Who're you?"

Guy once again replied (somewhat dramatically), before Lee could say anything. "Some people say, he and I are arch rivals for all eternity."

"What?! Yea right!" Naruto replied.

"Ha Ha. Well they do say that actions speak louder than words." Said Guy, suddenly vanishing.

_"Where did he go?" _Sakura asked herself.

"Ah! He's behind us." Said Naruto, causing Sasuke and Sakura to turn around.

_"Hm, how'd he figure that out so quickly? Did he see Guy sensei move? But that's impossible, he was the 'dead last' of this year's rookies. By the looks of it, he was the only one to see Guy sensei!" _Thought Lee, surprised that Naruto could see his sensei even move.

_"How'd his eye keep up with my speed? Hm, interesting." _"The score stands 50 wins and 49 losses, which is 1 better that his by the way." Thought/Said Guy, impressed that a rookie could track his moves.

"No way! How'd he beat Kakashi sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"That shouldn't matter right now, we have to get our applications in." Said Sakura, being the voice of reason.

"Hm?" Guy looked up at the clock and saw that their was 10 minutes left before the Chunnin Exam Registration 'deadline'. "You're right. Lee, your punishment is to run 500 laps around the village. But that will have to wait until after the Chunnin Exam." With that, Guy left.

"Yes, Guy sensei!" Replied Lee, before turning to Sasuke. "Sasuke. Just so you know, you were only a test for my skills. My true objective is my own teammate. Althought you were a test then, you are target now." Lee then turned to Naruto. "And you, what's your name?"

"Huh? My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Why?" Replied Naruto.

"Because you were able to see my sensei move, you are now my target as well. You two have now been warned." Lee then left, off to catch up with his teammates.

"Naruto, how'd you manage to keep up with that speed?" Sakura asked.

"Well I've been training with my jutsu, that my eyes kinda adjusted to high speeds. But I can't react to it without my jutsu thought." Naruto answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Said Sakura.

"Anyway Sasuke, you know why you lost right. I mean you saw his hands. He probably trains everyday until he drops, that's all." Said Naruto.

"Hn, this is getting exciting. It's like all the best are here, waiting to test us out. Should be fun." Sasuke claimed, very interested in how things will turn out.

* * *

"I'm glad you came, Sakura." Said Kakashi, standing in front of room 301.

"What are doing here, Kakashi sensei? And what do you mean?" Asked Sakura.

"I mean that if you decided not to show up, I'd have to turn Naruto and Sasuke away. Squads can only enter this exam in teams of three. Althought I said it's an individual's choice whether or not to take the exam, which is true, I didn't want Naruto or Sasuke persuading you in anyway. I wanted you to make that decision on your own. Well that's all pointless now anyway, you're all here. Go on in, and 'good luck'." Explained Kakashi.

"Right!" Replied all three, entering the double doors into room 301.

* * *

"Whoa. I had no idea, that there would be so much compitition." Said Sakura, loosing her nerve upon seeing the number of people in the room.

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled, jumping onto Sasuke's back. "I haven't seen you in ages, I missed those broody good looks of yours."

"Hey 'porker', let go of Sasuke now!" Yelled Sakura.

"Oh 'forehead', you're still here. I'm surprised they let you in the exams."

"Leave my forehead out of this you pig!" Ino just stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"So, it's you guys. Great, more compitition." Said Shikamaru, coming to stand with everyone along side Choji.

"Hey, it's the three stooges. They let you guys in?" Said Naruto, taunting Shikamaru.

"Say what?! You know something you little...Nevermind, you're not even worth the breath." Replied Shikamaru.

"So, the rookie 9 together again huh?" Said Kiba, walking up with his teammates.

"You guys too? Oh man, what a drag." Said Shikamaru.

"Looks like sure thing, at least for those of us good enough to make the cut. Right Sasuke?" Said Kiba.

"Hmpf, don't get too confident Kiba." Replied Sasuke.

"Hmpf, we've been training too hard to lose to you guys."

"What do you think we've been doing?! You don't even know what training means!" Naruto yelled, slightly irritated that Kiba was underestimating him. _"Asshole, always acting like he's the best. I hope I get to kick his ass in these exams too."_

"Sorry, Naruto. H...he d...did't m...mean it l...like that." Said Hinata, acting as she did before dating Naruto.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto. Hinata looked away blushing.

"Hn?" Kiba looked towards Hinata, and saw her blushing. _"Ugh, damn that Naruto. What does Hinata see in that idiot?" _Kiba thought.

"Hey, you guys are rookies right? You should keep it down, otherwise you'll make yourself a target." Said an older boy wearing purple witha white sash, and glasses. He also had silver hair.

"Who're you?" Asked Ino.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but you might want to look around. Everybody is on edge. Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain, very touchy. You don't want to get on anybody's bad side." Kabuto replied. "Well I can relate, I was the same way when I was a rookie. So I'll help you guys out a bit."

"How many times have you taken the exams?" Asked Sakura.

"Since they're held twice a year, this'll be my 7th time. Anyway, I got some 'Ninja Info Cards'. I got info on nearly everybody, it's not complete but still should help." Answered Kabuto.

"Think you can show me the info you got about a few people?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sure, who do you want to know about. Give me a description, where they're from, anything." Said Kabuto.

"There's Gaara of the desert, Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf and just for the hell of if this idiot right here." Sasuke said, pointing at Naruto with his thumb.

"Hey!" Yelled Naruto.

"Oh that's easy." Kabuto then pulled out three cards from his stack, and held them up. "Here they are."

"Show them to me."

"First, Rock Lee. He's a year older, and this is also his first time taking the exams. He's completed 20 'D' and 12 'C' ranked missions. His sensei is Might Guy, and teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga. In the past year his Taijutsu has increased dramatically, but his other skills are sketchy. Next is Gaara. His Skills are unknown, since he's from the Hidden Sand. He's completed an unknown number of 'D' rank. But has 8 'C' ranked, and get this a 'B' ranked as a Genin. And he came back from evey mission without even a scratch."

"A 'B' rank as a Genin, and he's never been injured?! No way." Said Shikamaru. _"No way am I going to mess with that guy."_

"Now, Naruto Uzumaki. 7 'D' and 1 'C' turned 'A' ranked, along with you and Sakura Haruno. Sensei is the famed Kakashi Hatake the 'Copy Ninja'. Skills aren't the most impressive out there. But is says that he's the only one of you, to land a hit on a rogue Jounin from the Hidden Mist. Zabuza Momochi one of the '7 Ninja Swordman', aka as 'The Demon of the Hidden Mist'. What I don't get is, how rookie Genin with negligible skills managed to hit an expierienced Jounin?" Finished Kabuto, curious how Naruto had achieved such a feat.

"What?! That loser hit a Jounin?! Yea right!" Yelled Ino and Kiba at once.

"That's a good question, even we don't know how." Answered Sakura.

"What?! You mean that's true?!" Asked Ino. By this time most of the room was staring at Naruto, having difficulty believing that someone wearing 'kill me' orange could hit a Jounin.

"Well I was a prankster in the academy. So if a Jounin underestimates me, even they tricks they can fall for my tricks. Hehe." Naruto answered, thankful that Sakura helped cover Naruto's secret.

"Anyway." Says Kabuto, pulling out a card with a map. "Leaf, Sand, Grass, Waterfall, Rain, and Sound. They all sent participants to this years Chunnin Exams. In all the years, I've never seen a group with such exceptional skills. This'll be the hardest exam I've been in yet."

"Almost sounds like it's enough to make you lose your confidence." Said Hinata.

"Yea. But the Sound Village is new, there's not much known about them. They're small, and are a mystery." Said Kabuto.

* * *

_"If only I was as confident as I sounded, when I recomended them. I mean even the cockiest of them should be nervous" _Kakashi thought.

* * *

"UuuaaaaaaaH! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every one of you! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

_"Or not. Haha."_

* * *

"Naruto you jackass, do you have to make us a target?!" Sakura yelled, while putting him in a headlock.

* * *

"Did you hear what he said? He said the Sound was small a mystery." Said the spiky black haired Sound ninja.

"Yea, I heard. What do you say we give him some info?" Replied the bandaged sound ninja.

"Yea, let's go." Said the Sound kunoichi, with long black hair.

* * *

Sakura had in the mean time let go, and began lecturing Naruto. Naruto noticed some movement between the other candidates, and prepaired himself just in case.

Suddenly the spiky haired ninja jumped and threw 2 kunai towards Kabuto. Kabuto dodged the attack quite easily, but then he saw the bandaged ninja coming in for an attack as well.

Before the bandaged ninja could strike, he was kicked in the ribs and knocked off his feet. "Are you alright Kabuto?" Asked Naruto, standing up after having kicked the bandaged ninja.

"Yea, thanks Naruto." Replied Kabuto.

"Hey kid, what's your problem?" Asked the spiky haired ninja, his kunoichi teammate was helping up the bandaged one.

"I could ask you the same thing! Attacking a fellow Leaf ninja of ours is a big mistake." Countered Naruto.

* * *

"Looks like he's about as good as you claimed, Lee." Said Neji.

"Yes, perhaps better." Replied Lee.

* * *

*POOF* "Alright, that's enough. You three from that Sound, do you want to get disqualified before the exams even begin? " Said a tall man, wearing a black trench coat.

"What?! What about him?!" Yelled the spiky one.

"He was defending a comrad from an attack, though the warning goes for everyone. I'll say this once. There will be no fighting, unless a proctor specifically allows it. And even then, there will be no killing." Replied the man. "Now. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor and your worst nightmare."

"Alright, squads will line up. Once you hand in your applications, you'll be given a number. That number is where you'll all sit for the written exam." Said a Chunnin, named Kotetsu.

"Wr...written test? NOOOOOOOOO!" Guess who, lol.

* * *

Once they were all seated, Ibiki explained the rules for the test. 25 minutes into and Naruto was really paniking, while most have already figured out that various ways to cheat without getting caught. Many have already been caught 5 times, getting themselves as well as their teammate disqualified.

Five minutes later, Naruto notice a little rolled up paper in front of him. Naruto grabbed it, and unrolled it to see what was written on it. Naruto was surprised to see what is was, it was the answers to the questions for problems 1-9. Looking to his right where Hinata was seated, he noticed her smile and blush. _"No way. Hinata's helping me? This couldn't get any better, I just hope she won't get in trouble for this." _Thought Naruto, smiling back at Hinata. Turning back to his test, Naruto began to furiously copy the answers.

Sakura had just regain consiousness after being under Ino's _"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"_, unknown to her ofcourse. She noticed that Naruto was writting something down on his test. _"Naruto are you cheating? Why you, you better not get caught or Sasuke and I both will kill you!" _Thought Sakura.

_"Did Naruto figure it out? If so, then how is he cheating without getting caught?" _Thought Sasuke.

Naruto had just finished writting all the answers down and swallowed the piece of paper, when Ibiki called an end for the first 9 questions. "Alright, pencils down!" Ibiki then explained the new rules for question 10. "So, you either take the question and risk failing and never taking the Chunnina Exams again, or pass and try again next time. If you want to pass, then just raise your hand."

One by one participants started giving up. Eventually, Naruto raised his hand as well surprising Hinata and his teammates. *SLAM* "Don't ever underestimate me, Scareface! I don't quit and I don't run away! Even if I do end up being a Genin for life, I'll still become Hokage!" Naruto yelled, full of confidence in himself.

"Your ninja career hinges upon this decision, are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Asked Ibiki.

"No way. I never go back on my word. That's my Nindo, my Ninja Way." Naruto replied.

_"Hmm, his little speech seem to have put some back bone into the others." _Ibiki thought, looking around the room. Seeing that no one else was quiting, he decided to continue. "Alright. For all those who decided to answer the question, you all pass."

"WHAT!" Yelled everyone in the room.

Ibiki then began to explain the reason for the questions. That they were meant to test one's ability to gather information, and put the 10th question in a hypothetical mission scenario.

*Crash* A woman came flying throught the window, opening a large banner that said. _Your proctor for the 2nd Test, Anko Mitarashi!_ "Don't start celebrating yet, magets. Hmm? Ibiki, you let 78 Genin pass? You've gotten soft." Said Anko.

"Or maybe, there's a better crop of participants this time around." Ibiki replied.

"Sure doesn't look like it. Well either way, there will be less than half by the time I'm through with them."

"L...less than half?"

"Alright. That's all for today. I'll let your Squad leaders know where you'll be meeting at tomorrow morning. See ya then."

* * *

It was the next day, and the 2nd stage of the exams had already begun. Squad 7 had stop for a quick rest, when they heard a scream. "Was that a scream?" Sakura asked, scared that she did indeed hear a scream.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. Anyway I gotta take a wizz." Naruto then went into the bushes. A moment later a ninja in a white jumpsuit and a breathing apparatus, came flying into the clearing. "Umpf. What the?" Said the ninja. Once he stood up, Sasuke and Sakura saw the Rain village symbol on his headband.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked, yelling since she couldn't see Naruto.

"Damn it! Can't a guy take a piss without interruptions?! Fuck!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura blushed slightly, embarassed for interrupting something so private.

"Ok, so I couldn't tie that idiot up and take your scroll. So I'll just have to take it by force!" Said the Rain ninja, pulling out a kunai and attacking Sasuke.

"Just try it. Sakura watch out, the others might be near by!" Yelled Sasuke, warning Sakura.

"Oh, right." Sakura replied, finally pulling out her own kunai.

Sasuke pulled out his own kunai and began a counter attack. They locked up a few times, eventually Naruto came into the fray. "Alright you asshole, payback time for interrupting me while trying to piss!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of the bushes with his kunai ready.

"Shit! This isn't good. I came without back, so I wouldn't raise suspicion. Big mistake!"

"Not so fast, you damn pervert!" Naruto jumped in his path, stabbing him in the shoulder.

"Ugh! You'll pay for that!" The Rain ninja said, running away with Naruto's kunai.

Once they were alone, Sasuke asked Naruto a question. "Naruto, he could've led us to his teammates. Did that kunai have a seal on it?"

"Hehe, yup. Just have to wait till it's dark, and we'll get 'em." Naruto replied.

"Hn, good job loser."

"Shut up, bastard!"

* * *

"Alright. Just in case someone tries to disguise themselves as one of us, we'll need a password." Once he saw that they were paying attention, Sasuke continued. "Alright. When someone asks 'When does a ninja strike?', the answer is ' A ninja waits till the time is right, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the time for a ninja to strike.'. Got it?"

"Yep." Sakura replied.

"Hm, you got one a little shorter?" Asked Naruto.

"C'mon, don't tell me you didn't get all that. I memorized it easily." Said Sakura.

"I got it, I got it. I just thought it was a password, not a pass-speach."

A strong gust of wind started blowing, and a piece of debri hit Naruto in the face. Noticing that it was a jutsu, Naruto yelled. "Watch out! It's a 'Wind Style' jutsu!"

"Uaaaaahhh!"

* * *

"Ugh, damn it! When I find the person who used that jutsu, I'm gonna kill 'em!" Said Naruto. Once Naruto stood up, he came face-to-face with a giant snake. "Ah, shit!"

The snake struck at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge, and he began making hand signs. _'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!' _Naruto yelled. The jutsu hit the snake knocking him back a few meters. "Oh crap, I thought that would do more than that. Whoa!" Said Naruto, as he dodged another strike. "Damn it. Looks like I have to use that jutsu, but I haven't mastered it or the training yet. Yikes!"

Naruto kept dodging strike after strike. "Ah, fuck it! _'Wind Style: Wind Blades Jutsu!'_." Invisible blades of wind flew towards the snake, but unfortunately the snake only recieved a few cuts. "Ah, you gotta be kidding me!" Naruto yelled, infrustrated that he couldn't beat the snake.

Naruto was getting tired of constantly dodging the snake. He knew that if he did't stop the snake here, then it would just track him down and cause problems for his team. Naruto has been racking his brains for a solution, when finally. "I got it! _'Shadow-Clone Jutsu!'_." Naruto created a single shadow-clone. Grabbing it he threw his clone down the snake's throat.

-Inside the Snake-

"Alright slitherpuss, time to say 'goodbye'!" _'Shadow-Clone Jutsu!' _From within the snake, hundreds of shadow-clones appeared expanding the snake until the snake just burst into pieces.

-Back outside-

"Alright, time to get back to the other." Said Naruto.

* * *

*Thud-thud-thud-thud* "Hey guys, ya miss me?" Ask Naruto, arriving just in time to stop the Grass Kunoichi in her tracks.

"Naruto, get out of here! We're way out of our league here!" Yelled Sasuke, warning Naruto of this ninja's power.

"Oh, shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, while forming hand signs. _'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!'_

*CRACK* The Jutsu struck the Grass ninja, causing her to break throught the branch because she was caught off guard. The ninja landed on her feet on a different branch. She looked up towards the Naruto, and yelled. "Why you little bastards! You'll pay for that!" She bit her thumb and whipped it on the left arm, and began forming hand signs. _'Summoning Jutsu!'_

A giant snake appeared beneath the ninja's feet, destroying the branch she was standing on. "So you're the one who sent that snake after me! Take this!" _'Wind Style: Wind Blades Jutsu!' _This time the jutsu was more effective than last time, but it still wasn't enough to kill the summoned snaked. "Damn it!"

"Hmhmhmhm. You're better than I gave you credit for, I'll give you that. But you're still a weak little Genin." Said the Grass ninja.

The battle continued for a short while, but Naruto couldn't get his kunai and shuriken anywhere near him. Eventually Naruto got angry and began to draw upon the Nine-tails' chakra. The grass ninja noticed this, and knew it would be troublesome. Once Naruto killed the snake, she took her chance to restain him and used the _'5 Pronged Seal!' _to disrupt Naruto's and the Nine-tails' chakra flow. The use of the seal caused Naruto to fall unconsious. The grass ninja just threw Naruto to the side against a nearby tree.

Sakura saw that Naruto was going to fall to his death, so she threw her kunai saving Naruto, by connecting his jacket to the tree. The Grass ninja contined to attack Sasuke, who fought back. Eventually Sasuke was over powered and given the Curse-mark. The Grass ninja revealed her or himself to be Orochimaru, and claimed that Sasuke would come to him for power.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Squad 10 was having trouble with the sound ninja. Sasuke had already awoken, and took out the spiky hair Sound ninja Zaku. Sasuke was going to go after the bandaged Sound ninja Dosu, before Sakura calmed him down from his Curse-marked induced state.

*Sigh* "We're safe, for now." Said Dosu.

*Poof* Suddenly Dosu was inside a cloud of smoke. He was then sent flying, and crashed into a tree.

"What the? What just happened Neji?" Asked Tenten.

"I don't know, I didn't have my Byakugan active." Neji replied.

Once the smoke cleared, nothing was there. "Ugh, what was that? Whatever. Sasuke! We're no match for you this time, but next time it'll be different. We'll give you our scroll, and in return you let us go." Said Dosu, laying the scroll on the ground. Dosu then picked up his teammates and left.

"Hmpf, we're going Tenten." Said Neji.

"Right." Tenten replied. Once Tenten got Lee and lectured him about his recklessnes, they left. Squad 10 soon left as well, all that were left now was Squad 7.

*Sigh* "This isn't good. What should we do Sasuke?" Asked Sakura.

"What do you mean, we've got both a Heaven and Earth scroll don't we?" Asked Sasuke.

"No, that fake grass ninja said his name is Orochimaru. He burned our Heaven scroll." Sakura replied.

"Hey guys. Maybe if that Rain ninja still has my kunai, we can take their scroll if it's the one we need." Said Naruto.

"That was the original plan. Alright we'll wait for tonight, and hope they have the scroll we need. For now, we need to rest. We might have to fight for it." Replied Sasuke.

* * *

Last nights plan was a success. Squad 7 was now on the way to the tower with both a Heaven and Earth scroll. The Rain ninja was awake, but due to the surprised at the sudden appearance and was quickly subdued.

"Aaahhhh!"

"What was that?" Asked Sakura.

"Doesn't matter, it doesn't concern us." Sasuke replied.

"But what if it's a fellow leaf ninja, and they're in trouble?"

"It's not our problem, it's every man for themselves in this stage."

"Sasuke you bastard! You guys go, I'll catch up. Just throw the kunai after you entered the tower, but make sure you're alone first. Later." Said Naruto. He then left to go check out that scream.

"Um he does know that we can't enter the tower without him, right?" Asked Sakura.

"Obviously not, we'll wait for him at the tower."

* * *

_'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!' _The jutsu hit he bear hard, knocking it unconsious. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked, landing in front of the bright red-headed girl.

Picking up her glasses and putting them on, she replied. "Yes, thank you. Wait. You're that loud mouthed kid from the first stage of the exams!"

"Yea, my name's Naruto. What's your's?" Naruto asked.

"My name's Karin." She replied.

"What's your last name?"

"How should I know?! I'm an orphan. My village was destroyed about a year ago, I survived because I could sense alot of people coming."

"Really? That's pretty cool. So where're your teammates?"

"The bastards abandoned my once they saw the bear. Doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Well maybe you come come with us. I mean I'd like to get to know my cousin a little better, heehee."

"Huh, what do you mean 'cousin'?" Karin asked.

"Well, My last name is Uzumaki. And most Uzumaki's have bright red hair, like yours. My hair came from my dad, that's why my hair isn't red. Hehe." Naruto replied, with his hand behind his head.

"Hmm, thanks but no thanks. I won't betray Lord Orochi... Never mind."

"Orochimaru?! That bastard! You serve him? He attacks me and my teammates the other night. I might not know much about him, but I do know he's bad news."

"He was one of the Legendary Sannin of the Leaf." Karin explained.

"'Was'? That means he's a traitor. He'll probably betray you someday too. I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Naruto warned.

"I find that hard to believe, just like your story about us being related."

"But it's true. The Uzumaki Clan came from the Land of Eddies. It's the Uzumaki symbol that's on the backs of the flak jackets of the Leaf ninja. And the Land of Eddies is about 20 miles North-East of the Land of Waves, since the country was destroyed in one of the past wars by their enemies. The Uzumaki Clan was awsome at sealing jutsu too." Naruto explained, hoping that she'd leave Orochimaru's sevices and join him and the Leaf.

Karin was in deep thought, she didn't know what to believe. It was Orochimaru that found he and took her in after her village was destroyed. _"Was that just a coincidence? Or was that Orochimaru's doing? I can't just ask Orochimaru about that, he could have me killed. What should I do?" _Karin thought, puzzled over who she should believe. The one that took her in, and was the possible cause for her loss. Or this boy, that claimed to be her cousin who seemed to be looking out for her like family would. Eventually she made up her mind, for now.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to stay with Orochimaru for now. He would kill me if he even thought that I considered betraying him. But I can find a way to get you information on his movements, when I find the chance. But if I find out that you're pulling me around, I'll kill you. Got that?!" Said Karin.

"Uh, sure. Fine by me. Although I wish you'd just come with me, we'd be able to protect you." Naruto replied.

"Maybe, but I'm playing it safe the way _I _think is best for me. If I find out you're right, I'll find a way to contact you. _Should_ that be neccessary, I'll need your help to save me. Got it?"

"Heh, you bet! Anyway, I guess I'll get going. See you around, bye cuz."

"Bye c..cuz."

* * *

*Scoff* "It's about time, Naruto! What took you so long?!" Asked Sakura.

"Hehe, sorry. I kinda had to take care of business, if you know what I mean." Naruto replied, putting his hand behind his hand.

"That's sick, you idiot!" Yelled Sakura.

"Whatever, let's just get inside." Said Sasuke, wanting to get this stage over with.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you like it, please review. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

* * *

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu!_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Preliminary Perils**

7 squads were gathered in a room with a balcony down the length of the room, and two large hands forming the 'Ram' hand sign. The Jounin sensei's of all the squads as well as the Hokage, were standing on a small elevated platform in front of them. The 3rd Hokage began explaining the reasons for the Chunnin Exams, and how they came to be. How they are a substitute for war between allied nations. Before the 3rd could tell them about the 3rd and final test, Hayate Gekko appeared and asked to explain in his place. Once he was given permission, Hayate turned and explained to all the Genin that a preleminary round must be taken. Before beginning the preliminaries, Hayate asked if anyone wanted to quit now. Only one person decided to quit. Kabuto Yakushi quit, claiming to be to tired and injured to continue.

* * *

6 matches have been completed, and the participants for the 7th would be chosen soon. Sasuke was in the 1st match against Kabuto's teammate, Yoroi Akado. Despite having his chakra absorded, Sasuke came out on top with his 'Lion's Barrage'. Since Sasuke's curse-mark was sealed on te 3rd day of the 2nd test, he was permitted to watch the rest of the exams. And the _'Five Pronged Seal!' _was taken off of Naruto, so his chakra returned to normal.

The 2nd match was between Shino Aburame and the Sound ninja Zaku Abumi. Shino made short work of him, by plugging his insects into Zaku's wind tunnels. The result being Zaku blowing his arms off.

Match 3, was Kankuro of the Sand against another of Kabuto's teammates Misumi Tsurugi. It looked like Misumi had the match one, wrapping himself around Kankuro. Unfortunately, Kankuro was hidden in the giant wrap. Kankuro made his puppet mimic Misumi's attack, wrapping itself around Misumi. Misumi gave up, not wanting to ave all his bones broken.

Match 4, Sakura vs Ino. The match ended in a draw, resulting in neither advancing to the finals.

Match 5, Tenten vs Temari of the Sand. Both were long range fighters. Tenten was a weapons specialist, but none of her attacks could penetrate Temari's 'Wind Style' jutsus. Temari added insult to injury to Tenten. Already having the match, Temari had Tenten land on the top of her giant fan wih he back. After a few insults toward Lee and his sensei from Temari and Gaara, as well as a warning of Lee's abilities from Guy the preliminaries continued.

6th match, Shikamaru vs the Sound Kin Tsuchi. Despite being under Kin's Bell Genjutsu, Shikamaru connecte his shadow to Kin's. Shikamaru's _'Shadow-Possession Jutsu!' _cause Kin's Genjutsu to release. Shikamaru then had Kin knock herself out, by hitting her head against the wall behind her.

Everyone looked at the screen as it went through the names of the remaining participants. _'Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka'. _"Alright, it's finally my turn!" Naruto yelled.

"Wahoo! Looks like we hit the lottery, eh Akamaru?!" Yelled Kiba, beliecing that this would be an easy victory. _"And this is my chance to show Hinata, that I'm the better than that loser!"_

Down on the floor, stood Kiba with his faceing his teammates and Naruto in the opposite direction. Excited that he'd be able to show what he's made of, Naruto decided to taunt Kiba. "Heh, this is gonna be easy! You might as well give up now, Kiba!"

A vein buldged on Kiba's forehead, when he replied. "That's what I was going to say, only not so nicely!" The comment cause some of the spectators to sweatdrop, hearing such a lame comeback.

* * *

"Kiba's got this won. Sorry Kakashi, but Naruto doesn't stand a chance." Said Kurenai, with complete confidence in Kiba. _"Sorry Hinata, but all I said was the truth."_

_*Sigh* "Your're wrong, Kurenai sensei. Naruto has got this won. But is he going to use that jutsu?" _Thought Hinata. She decided not to cheer, in order to keep their relationship a secret.

"It's nice to have confidence in your student, but I'm afraid you're wrong. Naruto won't go down easy, _if_ at all." Said Kakashi, knowing he was right. _"But will Naruto use that jutsu, in front of everyone?"_

"You seem pretty confident about that, Kakashi. Are you sure Naruto can back up your claim, my rival?" Asked Guy. Like everyone else he was curious, why he was so confident in Naruto.

"No doubt. Just watch for youself." Kakashi replied. With that everyone looked back down towards the combatants.

* * *

*Cough_cough* "Ready?" Hayate asked. Recieving nods, he began the match. "Begin!"

Kiba charged in on his own, earlier stating that he'd only need one blow to finish things. Although Naruto saw the attack coming with ease, took the blow anyway to gauge out Kiba's strength.

"HA! Told you, I'd end this in one blow." Kiba laughed.

"Hehe...hehehehahahahahahahaha. You call that an attack Kiba?! Man you're weak!" Naruto laughed, getting back up as if nothing happened. (Keep in mind, Naruto had a couple days rest. And doesn't have that damn seal on him, since Sakura told Kakashi about what happened when Naruto collapsed.)

"What did you say, twerp?! C'mon Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, recieving a *bark* in response. Once Naruto was standing up, Kiba threw a smoke bomb to keep Naruto from seeing any on coming attacks. Deciding to leave the smoke, Naruto ran outside. Only to get knocked back into the smoke by Akamaru, along with a loud *bark*.

Once the smoke cleared, Akamaru was seen next to an unconsious Naruto. "Good boy, Akamaru! Come here." As commanded Akamaru ran towards Kiba. But instead of jumping and licking Kiba, Akamaru bit him.

*Poof* "Hehehe, surprise!" Naruto yelled, his voice muffled due to Kiba's arm clenched between his teeth.

* * *

"He's an interesting one, it's not every day you see someone bite their opponent." Neji said, intrigued at what he saw.

"Of all the things he could've done, he _bites_ him like a dog?! That idiot!" Said Sakura.

"Heh, no kidding." Sasuke said, adding in his 2 cents.

_"You've got to be kidding me!" _Thought the remainder of the participants, as well as the Jounin senseis.

* * *

Letting go of Kiba, Naruto returned the favor by jumping back and throwing kunai with a smoke bomb attatched at Kiba's feet. *Poof_poof* Another smoke bomb went off, right where Naruto's Shadow-clone was. When the Naruto closest to Kiba was in a mid-air backflip, Kiba exited the other side. Only difference is that he ended up *slam*ming against the wall behind him. His head hit just hard enough to knock him unconsious, before Naruto even landed. When all the smoke disappeared, all that could be seen was an unconsious Kiba, Naruto and his Shadow-clone standing with Akamaru's front legs in his hands.

Hayate went over to check on Kiba, to see if he could continue. "He's unconsious. The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yahoo! Told you I'd win! Alright!" Naruto yelled, estatic over his victory. _"Good thing I placed that seal on him when I bit him. Hee hee."_

* * *

Up in the balcony, only a select few knew what really happened. _"I should've known he'd hide that jutsu like that. He did the same thing in Wave. I gotta say, hiding a _flashy _jutsu like that in front of so many viewers is quite a feat. Haha." _Thought Kakashi.

_"H...how did he do that? Wait a second!" _"Kakashi, you know how he did that. Don't you?" Asked Kurenai.

"Yes. But just because I know, _doesn't_ mean I'll tell you. It's Naruto's choice who he tells, and who he doesn't." Kakashi answered.

_"Is this the secret that Naruto told Hinata?" _Looking towards Hinata, she noticed Hinata looking down with a smile. Kurenai took that as a 'yes', and she decided to talk to her about it later.

_"There's no way that Naruto knows something that could take someone out like that so easily. But he did something. What was it?! And how'd he get his hands on something like that? Whatever it is, it's powerful. And I don't want to go against him if he has something that powerful." _Thought Shikamaru.

* * *

On the other balcony, the Sand team were somewhat worried about facing Naruto. Or at least Temari and Kankuro were, Gaara seemed more excited than worried.

"What could've done something like that?! There's no way that's possible, right?!" Said Temari.

"No idea. And if I ever find out, I don't want it to be the hard way." Kankuro replied.

* * *

Naruto had gone back up to the balcony, and took his place with his teammates. "Good job, Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura, you wanna..." Said Naruto, protecting his real relationship with Hinata.

"No!" Sakura yelled, turning down Naruto again.

"Not bad, loser. I could've done it better thought." Said Sasuke.

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

The electronic board starting randomizing the remaining names, catching everyone's attention. _'Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga'_

* * *

Hinata was beaten and bruised, badly. She had some blood running from her mouth, and she was holding her torso from the damaged recieved. Neji had played mind games with her, in an attempt to have her forfeit the match. But Naruto's outburst gave Hinata the courage to fight. She gave it her all, but still could bearly touch him. Even then, Hinata continued to fight. She even said that her ninja way is to 'never go back on my word'. Impressing Naruto and the others.

At the moment, Hinata was on the ground. "Do you see now? It's pointless to keep fighting. You can't win." Neji taunted, knowing Hinata won't be getting back up.

"Hinata is unable to continue..." Hayate began.

"DON'T STOP THIS MATCH!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, she's unconsious. Can't you see that?" Said Sakura.

"Oh yea, look." Naruto replied.

Everyone looked, and they couldn't believe what the saw. Including Neji. Hinata was on her feet, struggling to stay standing. She seemed to be clutching a kunai with a smoke bomb attatched in her hand for some reason, that no one but Naruto knew.

-Flashback-

It was the morning before the 2nd test. Naruto and Hinata were alone, near the Forest of Death. "Hey Hinata."

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?"

"Good. And you?"

"I..I'm r..really nervous, about this test."

"Really? Then take this." Naruto handed her a kunai with a smoke bomb attatched. "The kunai has a seal on it that lets me use my secret jutsu. The seal will let me know when the kunai is in flight. So, I'll be able to help you out whenever you need it."

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata took the kuni, and then gave Naruto a healing ointment before parting ways.

-Flashback End-

"Why do you continue to fight? From the time of your birth the responsibility of being the heiress has been forced upon you. You have always hated yourself for your own weakness, but people cannot change. That is destiny." Said Neji.

"That's not true. I can see that it's not just me suffering, but you as well. You're the one that's even more twisted up about the fate of the Main and Side Branches of the Hyuga Clan.

Enraged, Neji charged towards Hinata. Hinata dropped the kunai. *Poof_poof* Two smoke bombs went off. One from Hinata's kunai, the other where Naruto stood on the balcony. Neji didn't worry about the smoke, since he could see through it anyway. But what he didn't see was the foot that suddenly came from inside the smoke hitting him in the face at the last second. Neji flew in the opposite direction that he came, and landed on his back and continued rolling another few feet.

Hayate and the Leaf Jounin senseis(minus Asuma) attempted to stop Neji. They would've made it in time, but hey were beat to the punch...well kick. Once the smoke cleared, it was Naruto standing in front of Hinata glaring at Neji.

* * *

"How the hell did Naruto get down there before all the Jounin?!" Asked Ino, having difficulty believing Naruto's speed.

"He even beat the proctor, and he was the closest to stopping Neji then anyone!" Said Shikamaru. "Man, what a drag. I really don't want to fight him in the finals."

"But Shikamaru, you'd be able to catch him with your _'Shadow-Possession Jutsu! _when he's still in the smoke right?" Asked Choji.

"No, not with that speed. I don't have enough knowledge to come up with a counter-strategie." Shikamaru replied.

* * *

Back in the arena, Naruto continued to glare at Neji. Neji had stood up, bleeding slightly from the left nostrol and lower lip. Neji was glaring back at Naruto, with is Byakugan active. Hinata had in the mean time, been taken away to the hospital "Why are you interferring with something that is none of your business, you failure?!"

"Who're you to play mind games with people?! The way you acted wa complete BULLSHIT! You're nothing but a _coward_ that hides behind the lame excuse of 'destiny' and 'fate'! And as much as I want to kick your ass right now, I can wait until the finals. And you better pray that you don't face me! Because you'll recieve the beating of you LIFE!" With that Naruto went back to the balcony, only he stayed away from everyone else in order to calm down.

* * *

The last two matches were Rock Lee vs Gaara and Choji vs Dosu. Lee proved himself to be one of the most formidable participants in the Chunnin Exams, but he still couldn't get past Gaara's sand defenses. Gaara crushed the bones in Lee's left arm and leg, causing further injuries to the ones Lee already caused himself with the 'Inner Gates'.

Choji charged Dosu with his _'Human-Boulder Jutsu!'_, but didn't have the turning speed neccessary to hit Dosu. With just one attack from Dosu's 'Sound Amplifying Gauntlet', Choji was rendered unable to continue.

The advancing 9 Genin now stood before the Hokage and Jounin. With the 3rd Hokage telling them that in 1 month's time. The Genin then drew numbers from the box, that Anko Mitarashi brought to them. The drawings came as follows:

8: Dosu Kinuta

1: Naruto Uzumaki

4: Sasuke Uchiha

7: Temari

5: Kankuro

3: Gaara

9: Shikamaru Nara

6: Shino Aburame

2: Neji Hyuga

"Alright. Ibiki, reveal the table." Ordered the 3rd Hokage. Ibiki turned the clipboard around, for all the Genin to see who their opponent would be.

Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

Match 2: Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha

Match 3: Kankuro vs Shino Aburame

Match 4: Dosu Kinuta vs Shikamaru Nara

Match 5: Temari vs TBD

The Genin were then dismissed, until the final rounds.

* * *

I know it was a little short. But hey, I wanted a quick update for all you guys. Anyway please review, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Preperations and Finals**

"Hey Kakashi sensei, can you help me train my jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'll be helping Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

"Whaaat?! C'mon, why can't you help me sensei?!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down, Naruto. I believe that Gaara is a much more dangerous opponent than Neji. I believe you can beat Neji, but Gaara is will kill Sasuke if h doensn't get my undivided attention. Besides, I've aready chosen someone to train you while I train Sasuke." Kakashi explained.

"Really? Who?"

"It is I." Said Ebisu, walking towards them.

* * *

Naruto and Ebisu were at the Hot Springs. Ebisu explained to Naruto that he needed to work on his chakra control. And the best way to start, was the 'Water Walking' techique.

Naruto had just finished mastering the technique, when he noticed someone chuckling by the fence. "Hey!" Naruto yelled, pointing towards an old man crouched down and peeping.

"Are you peeping there, old man?" Asked Ebisu, adjusting his glasses. "I will not allow such disreputable behavior!" Ebisu charged towards the old man, only to be knocked unconsious by a very large summoned toad's tongue.

Once Naruto confirmed that his stand-in sensei was out cold, he yelled at the old man. "Hey, you knocked out my stand-in sensei! You need to take responsibility, and train me in his place!"

"You're kidding right? I don't have time to babysit little brats." Replied th old man.

"You mean, PEEPING ON THOSE GIRLS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT FENCE?!" Naruto yelled.

"AAAAAAH!"

"Noooo! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because, you need to take responsibility for knocking out that 'Closet-Pervert'! That's why!"

"And why should I? From what I saw, you mastered that 'Water Walking' technique."

"Because, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm going to be Hokage someday."

_"So this is Naruto. Brat's grown alot since I last saw him. Chances are that his sensei is Kakashi, I'll need to talk to him later." _"I highly doubt that kid. Not if you're only just now walking on water."

"Hey! Who do you think you are to judge me, huh?!"

"Me? I'm Jiraya, 'Toad Mountain Sage' of Mt. Myoboku!" Yelled the old man, doing a silly dance in the process.

_"Whaaaat?! This old pervert, is my dad's sensei and my Godfather?! You've got to be kidding me!" _Naruto took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground.

_"Why the hell did he do that? I guess he decided to give up, once he realize who I am. Now time to ge ba...Whoa! Wha..." _Jiraiya thought, dodging the kunai thrown. The next thing he knew, he was on his ass holding his face. Once the smoke cleared up, Jiraiya yelled. "What the hell was that for you little...huh?" Jiraiya noticed that Naruto wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go? *Sigh* I don't know what that was about, but I have a hunch that Kakashi might." With that Jiraiya went in search of Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto appeared inside his apartment, having used the _"Flying Raijin Jutsu!" _once he punched Jiraiya. _"That son-of-a-bitch! I'm his student's SON, and he won't teach me?! Aaaaah! Fuck him!" _Naruto tought. The day after Naruto confronted the 3rd Hokage and Kakashi, he asked Kakashi who Jiraiya was. Kakashi told him that he was not just the 4th's sensei, but Naruto's Godfather as well. Naruto didn't take it lightly, he was angry at Jiraiya for not being there. And today after what Jiraiya said after hearing his name, just made it worse.

Naruto left to go to his squad's training ground, to blow off some steam.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke were at a large training ground. The terrain was all rock, no grass or trees. Just large tower-like rocks. "Alright, that's enough for today Sasuke. You did well." Said Kakashi.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, leaving to grab a bite to eat.

"Is there anything you need from me, Lord Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked, once Sasuke was out of hearing and sight.

"Actually, there is." Jiraiya replied, jumping out of his hiding place landing next to Kakashi. "I met Naruto earlier. What's his deal?"

*Sigh* "You are."

"Hn?" Jiraiya was confused with what Kakashi meant.

"He found out about his parents a few week ago. He found letters, that were left behind by those two. He was furious when he found out the you, me and Lord Hokage knew and never told him. It's worse for you though. He asked who you were, aside from his father's sensei."

"And you told him that I'm his Godfather. Is he still angry at you and sensei?" Jiraiya asked, leaving out that he pretended not to teach Naruto anything.

"Not nearly as much as he was, when he found out. But you being his Godfather and never seeing you, has him feeling you abandoned him." Kakashi explained. Kakashi looked at him. Jiraiya looked deep in thought. Kakashi then noticed some dried blood, coming from Jiraiya's nose. "Let me guess. Threw down a smoke bomb, a kunai at you and then you suddenly got hit in the face right?" Kakashi asked.

Snapping from his train of thought, surprised that Kakashi could guess what exactly happened. "How'd you know that, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto has mastered _that_ jutsu, about 2 years ago in November." Kakashi answered, with an eye smile.

Jiraiya was thinking, trying to figure out which jutsu Kakashi meant. Then it suddenly dawned on him. "You're kidding? He mastered the _'Flying Raijin Jutsu!'_?"

"Yea. The letters from his were with the scroll, but he missed the the first time. It's been about 3 years now."

"Heh, he's not the brightest is he?"

"No, but he did master one of the most powerful jutsu in the world. Anyway, what are you going to do about him?"

"I'll make it up to him somehow. But it's best to wait till tomorrow, so he calms down a bit." Said Jiraiya.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was at the training grounds again. Naruto has been training in his 'Wind Style' Jutsu, when he heard a voice. "You know, there's and easier way." Said Jiraiya, walking on to the training grounds.

"Fuck off, you perverted bastard." Naruto replied, in a calm and collected voice.

*Sigh* "Look, I talked to Kakashi. He told me that you knew everything. He told me you felt abandoned, and I don't blame you. Once I heard your name, I knew who you were. I only pretended not to have an interest in training you. I want to make it up to you, no matter how long it takes." Jiraiya explained.

*Scoff* "Yea, right. And I don't have the Nine-tails sealed away in my gut." Said Naruto, not believing in a word what he meant.

"I'm serious. Use your Shadow-Clones with you during your 'Wind Style' training. Any knowledge they gain, is transfered to you once the disperse. That'll help you master 'Wind Style', alot faster."

Naruto turned around and looked at him, with a sceptical look on his face. "Prove it."

'Shadow-Clone Jutsu!'

"Now, you make one."

'Shadow-Clone Jutsu!'

"There, now what?!" Naruto asked.

"Our Shadow-Clones, will now go into the woods. What happens there, will come to you once your clone disperses." Jiraiya replied.

A minute later, the clones dispersed. "Hm? Looks like you own me ramen." Said Naruto.

"Damn. Yea yea. You believe me now?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Hmmm. Yea, I guess. But I still don't forgive you."

"Yea, I thought so."

* * *

It was about 3 in the morning, and Naruto was inside Hinata's hospital room. Naruto wasn't sure how Kurenai would act towards him after what happened during the preliminaries. Truth is, Naruto blamed himself for what happened to Hinata. Hinata began to stir. It wasn't long before she opened her eyes, and the 1st thing she saw was Naruto. *Gasp* "Naruto? W..what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry. I would've been here last night, but something came up." Naruto replied.

"But why are you here now?"

"I...I didn't want to come here during the day, because of your sensei. She probably hate me, for what happened. I'm really sorry, Hinata. I didn't think you'd get this injured. I'm r..really s..sorry, Hinata." Said Naruto,tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I...It wasn't your fault, N...Naruto. I...I _chose_ to continue fighting, you just gave me the courage to do so. And Kurenai sensei is upset, but she doesn't hate you. She's glad that you give me such confidence."

"Yea, but you could've died. Honestly, I kinda hate myself for making you continue that fight. It's ok if you blame me too, Hinata."

"NO! You shouldn't hate yourself! J..just b..because you gave me the confidence to continue, doesn't mean it's your fault. I don't blame you, Naruto. I never will."

Naruto became silent. He didn't know what to think. He knew Hinata was right, but he still blamed himself. *Sigh* "I don't know what to think, Hinata. I mean, you got a point. But I just can't help but blame myself. I pushed my girlfriend into taking the Chunnin Exams. If I hadn't done that then..."

"Naruto, stop! Stop baming yourself! Yes, y..you gave me co..confidence to take the exams. Yes, you gave me confidence for the 2nd stage. And yes, you gave the confidence to fight my cousin who was much stronger. But it was all my choice. I had the choice to to do all those things. I didn't have to take the exams. It wasn't just you Naruto, it was the both of us. If you want to blame yourself, then blame m..me as well." Hinata had sat up when she spoke, and had taken Naruto's face in her hands.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes away from Hinata's. Something in her eyes, just captivated him. Once he processed everything she said, he was shocked. She told him to blame her as well for what happened. He just couldn't do that. "I...I can't do that, Hinata. I can't blame you, even a little."

"Then wh..what m..makes you think I can blame you. I...I don't bl...blame myself for my ch..choices, and neither should you."

*Sigh* "I guess you're right. But I still feel guilty about what happened."

*Sigh* "It'll go away. If it means that much to you, then I forgive you." Hinata said, trying to make him feel better.

"R...really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

Even though Naruto still felt guilty, he couldn't help but feel glad that Hinata forgave him. So he did something, he's never done before. He took Hinata's face gently into his hands, and kissed her on the lips.

Hinata was shocked. It was so sudden. Recovering from her shock, she kissed him back. Eventually they parted, blushing like ripe tomatoes. "Y..you k..kissed m..me, o...on the l...lips? Wh...why?" Hinata asked, her full blown stutter returning.

"I..I couldn't help it. I just felt so happy that you forgave me. I'm sorry." Naruto replied.

"I...I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I..I'm not s..sorry th..that y...you k..kissed m...me." Said Hinata, a small smile on her face.

The smile just made Naruto's heart pound harder. "Hehe. I guess I shouldn't be sorry for that niether, huh?" Naruto said, with a smile on his face as well.

Hinata just shook her head, knowing that he didn't blame himself for kissing her. Curious about something, Hinata asked. "Y..you said something came up y..yesterday. What was it?"

Naruto's smile dropped. "My Godfather is inside the village." Naruto had already told Hinata about his Jiraiya, and how he felt about him.

*Gasp* "Y..your mean L..Lord Jiraiya? Wh..why did he show up?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. He knows that I know, thanks to Kakashi sensei. But I just can't forgive him that easily. But he does want to make it up to me. He gave me some tips to master my 'Wind Style' faster. It seems to be working so far." Naruto answered.

"I..I see. It's the least he can do. Besides, I..I'm sure he h...had is reasons why he d..did what he did. But it's g..great that he wants to make things up to y..you."

"Yea, I know. But still, it doesn't excuse him for not being there."

"I know. B..but he's t...trying." They continued talking until an hour before dawn, because that's when Naruto had to leave for training. Before Naruto left however, he gave Hinata another kiss on the lips.

* * *

It was now the day of the Finals. The contestants were in the middle of the stadium, well all except Dosu. Eventually a ninja in a standard Jounin outfit with a bandana style headband and a senbon in his mouth, walked up to the contestants. "I'm Genma Shiranui, I'll be your proctor for the final stage. The rules are the same as they were in the preliminaries. The fight continues until one of you is out cold or admits defeat. Killing is frowned upon, but not forbidden. I might step in if the situation calls for it, but dont' count on it. Also, there has been a slight change to the match card." Genma explained, holding up the new match-up table.

The only thing that changed was that Shikamaru was now fighting Temari, Dosu was no longer a part of it for some unknown reason. "Now, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga, you two stay. The rest of you go up the the contestant booth and wait for your turn to fight." Ordered Gemna. Everyone left the stadium floor, except those told to stay.

* * *

"Watch closely, Hanabi. Neji has a more powerful Byakugan than your sister's, perhaps more powerful than your's." Said Hiashi Hyuga.

*Sigh* "Is that really true, father?" Asked Hanabi.

"Yes. The boy has no chance against Neji."

* * *

"So Naruto's against Neji, huh? You think he'll keep his word and win?" Asked Asuma.

"Yes. You're forgetting how fast Naruto can move. It may be difficult, but I believe Naruto can win this." Kurenai replied.

"You got a point."

* * *

"Naruto against Neji, huh?" Ino asked.

"Yea." Sakura replied.

"So what's Naruto's secret? How does he move so fast?"

"No idea."

"Oh c'mon, Sakura. There's no way Naruto improved that fast. Just like there's no way that you don't know how he moves that fast. I mean you're teammates, you have to know." Ino said, not believing Sakura's lack of knowledge for a second.

"I don't know, Ino. I really don't. All I know is that he somehow managed to get that fast, doesn't mean I know how." Sakura replied, annoyed that she agreed to keep Naruto's secret.

*Sigh* "Fine, I'll drop it. For now."

* * *

"Ready, you two?" Asked Genma.

"Hold on a second." Naruto said. "What's you problem with Hinata?" Naruto asked. He already knew the answer thanks to Hinata, but he needed to keep up appearances.

"That's non of your business." Neji replied.

"Maybe so, but I still want to know."

"Fine. If you want to know so bad, I'll tell you about the Hyuga Clan's 'destiny of hatred'." Neji then went on explaining, why he hated the Main house. He explained the kidnapping attempt on Hinata, from the Hidden Cloud. How his father was sacrificed for killing the Cloud's head ninja, in place of Hinata's father. The true killer of the Hidden Cloud's ninja. Even about the _'Caged Bird_ _Seal'_.

"So you hate Hinata most of all, because she couldn't fight off a _Jounin_ at _3_ years old? So you could've done that? You're a fucking idiot! So what, your dad was killed. There're people out there that's suffered alot more, and alot worse than you have."Naruto said, pissed at Neji's additude.

"Like you would know?! You know nothing about having a mark that seperates you from everyone else!"

Naruto looked at the ground. He visualized being alone, being glared at by all the villagers. "Oh yea, I know how that is." Naruto then looked up towards Neji. "So? Big deal. I'm still going to kick your fucking sorry ass. I'm ready!"

"So am I. I'll show you that you can't fight destiny."

"Begin!" Genma called out.

Naruto threw 3 kunai at Neji, then immediately began hand signs. _'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!' _Naruto called out. The jutsu blew Neji back, causing him to land on his back. But Neji quickly rolled backup to his feet.

* * *

Asuma's Cigarette fell from his mouth. "Since when can Naruto use 'Wind Style'?"

"I..I have no idea." _"Is this his secret? No, he'd hide it with smoke bombs. It's his speed that's the mystery." _Kurenai replied/thought.

* * *

"'Wind Style'?! Naruto can use 'Wind Style'?!" Ino asked, astonished at what she saw. "Since when can he use 'Wind Style'?"

"He started training for it a few weeks before the Chunnin Exams." Sakura replied. Sakura didn't want to let Ino know that she could use 'Lightning Style'. Sakura managed to learn one 'Lightning Style' jutsu, but Kakashi told her never to use it against a Leaf comrad. Kakashi said that he copied that jutsu from a Hidden Cloud ninja, during the '3rd Great Ninja War'.

"What?!"

* * *

"That jerk! He's been holding back on me, more that I thought. What else can that loser do?" Kiba asked, sitting next to Hinata. _"Well at least I"m sitting next to Hinata."_

"I..I d..don't Know, K...Kiba." Lied Hinata.

"Well lets just hope that Naruto keeps it up. Or else he's dead."

* * *

"No one ever said you could use 'Wind Style'. When did you learn that?" Neji asked.

"Before the Chunnin Exams. And no one said anything, because everyone that knew was on my team." Naruto replied, not mentioning that Hinata knew about it as well.

"No matter, I'll still win this." Neji charged in, this time cautious about Naruto's long range jutsu. Naruto pulled out two kunai, and focused his chakra in them. Neji saw this and stopped in his tracks. "Nice try, but I won't recklessly charge in so you can cut me with your 'Wind Style' chakra. I'm not an idiot like you are."

"Apparently, you'RE NOT!" Naruto yelled. Naruto focused even more chakra into the kunai, resulting in a large chakra blades extending to about 10 ft. Naruto swung one of his kunai. Forcing Neji to jump up high to avoid getting cut in half. "Not over yet!" Naruto yelled, swinging his other kunai at Neji.

"Hmpf, nice try." _'Rotation!' _A large sphere of chakra surrounded Neji. The two chakras collided, causing them to repel eachother. Neji landed on the ground, waiting for Naruto's next attack. "Do you see now? You cant' touch me, even with your long range jutsu. It is your destiny to lose to me." Neji said, smirking with confidence.

"'Can't touch me, even with your longe range jutsu', huh? You really are an idiot. Did you already forget that you got knocked on your ass, when the match started?" Naruto taunted.

Neji lost his smirk. "That was just a fluke. Nothing more."

"Still happened, even if it was a fluke. But me knocking you down about 10 pegs won't be a fluke, when I kick your ass."

"Hm, try it." Neji encouraged, regaining his smirk.

Naruto noticed that Naruto had Neji was standing near the tree, that had his kunai lodged in it. _"Time to finish this." _Naruto put away one of his kunai, and pulled out most of his smoke bombs. Naruto threw his smoke bombs around the stadium, consuming everything in smoke.

* * *

"Hm? Why would he do that, father? The Byakugan can see through smoke." Asked Hanabi.

"I doubt he knows that, Hanabi. He had the worst grades in the academy." Hiashi answered.

"I see." _"But why would Hinata like someone, who isn't intelligent?" _Most of the Hyuga Clan knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto, and have warned her to stay away from him. Although before Hinata took the Chunnin Exam, Hanabi and her father noticed that Hinata seemed more confident. They just didn't know why.

* * *

"Sakura, why does he do that when hes about to use his speed?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, Ino. Now be quiet, I want to see what happens next." Sakura replied, avoiding the topic.

"Not like there's anything _to_ see."

* * *

Neji could see Naruto clearly, as if the smoke weren't even there. Until suddenly, Naruto vanished. _"What the?!"_ Neji then saw Naruto reappear as soon as he disappeared. Unfortunately he couldn't react. Naruto quickly grabbed Neji's wrist, and kicked him as hard as he could. This process repeated, varying from punches and kicks. The smoke started to die down, so Naruto had to end it. So Naruto threw Neji high into the air. He then threw another smoke bomb at Neji, and the other at his feet. Both went off at the same time. Naruto flashed in front of Neji, knocking him back down with an ax-kick. _"Take this! 'Naruto Uzumaki's Flying Raijin Barrage!'"_

* * *

_"H...how did he do that? He just kept disappearing and reappearing at the same time. How is that possible."_ Hanabi thought, having had her Byakugan active, unlike her father. Hanabi deactivated her Byakugan.

"What is it Hanabi?" Hiashi asked, not noticing that her Byakugan was ever active.

"H...how did he do that, father?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter right now." _"I'm more concerned with Neji's hatred for the Main house._

* * *

"Hmm, how did he do that Lord Hokage?" Asked the Kazekage.

"I don't know. He's not the brightest, but he is very talented." The 3rd Hokage answered, lying to keep Naruto's jutsu a secret. _"Very impressive, Naruto. Hiding a jutsu like that in front of so many spectators. Very well done."_

* * *

Neji hit the ground HARD, knocking the air out of him. "I... can't move. H..how did you do that?" Neji asked.

Naruto landed a few feet from Neji. "Don't you have something else to worry about? Like how your self predicted _destiny_ was _wrong_. I failed the Graduation Exams 3 times, an it was the _'Clone Jutsu' _every time. I just thought you should know that, before you keep spouting that 'destiny' shit. You can change your destiny too, because unlike me you're not a 'failure'." Said Naruto.

"The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Genma, calling the end of the match. The crowd cheered, over the stunning upset that took place. The medical ninja came and took Neji away, to ensure he didnt' have any serious injuries.

* * *

"He did it! But how?" Ino asked.

"Because he's too stupid to quit. How else do you think he could win?" Sakura replied, avoiding the real reason. Of course she does think Naruto's stupid.

"Yea, your right about that."

* * *

The battlefield was now empty, minus Genma. "Alright. One of our participants hasn't shown up yet, so we'll continue on to that next match. Kankuro and Shino Aburame, get down here."

Shino was about to head down, when he suddenly heard. "Proctor, I forfeit." Kankuro yelled.

"Tst. The winner by forfeit, Shino Aburame. The next match is Temari of the Sand vs Shikamaru Nara." Genma called.

"Great. My opponent is a _girl, again._ Maybe I should forfeit too." Said Shikamaru.

"C'mon Shikamaru, get your ass down there!" Naruto yelled, shoving Shikamaru over the rail.

Shikamaru landed with a *thud*. _"Damn that Naruto. Did he really need to do that? Hm?" _Shikamaru thought, when he suddenly saw Temari charging at him with her fan drawn and ready to strike. "Aw crap, what a drag."

Shikamaru dodged the attack, and so began the match between cat and mouse. The two went back and forth taking advantage. Shikamaru eventually got her next to the trees on the other side of the field. Temari was so focused on her opponent's shadow, that she didn't realize what happened next. "Wha...what happened?" Temari asked.

"Look behind you, I'll let you." Shikamaru replied. When she looked behind her, Temari saw a shadow coming from behind connected to her own. "That's right. I distracted you with the Shadow in front of you, and sent another around and behind you. So now you're at my mercy." Shikamaru explained.

Temari was worried about what Shikamaru was going to make her do. But she had to admit, she was impressed. She thought he was just a lazy bum. But this fighthad proven otherwise to her.

"I give up." Announced Shikamaru.

"What?!" Temari yelled, not sure if she heard correctly.

"I hardly have much chakra left, and I can't really make you do anything at the moment because of that. Besides going to the next round, means I'll have to fight again. And that's just a drag."

"The winner is, Temari of the Sand."

The crowd was in shock that someone would just give up, when they had the win.

* * *

Sasuke had finally shown up. Only this time his gettup consisted of a one-piece black outfit, with the Uchiha Clan symbol on his back. His right arm was bandaged, with some sort of snap straps above the bandages. His hair was a little longer as well.

Sasuke and Gaara now stood across from eachother, ready to fight. "No need to ask if either of you are ready. Begin!" Said Genma.

Sasuke charged in, aiming a punch. Gaara's sand formed a wall between Gaara and his attacker. Sasuke had seen this coming, so he decided not to hold back. Sasuke disappeared, just like Lee did during his match with Gaara.

Gaara would've taken a beating, if it weren't for his 'Sand Armor'. Sasuke had proven very quickly, that Gaara's 'Sand Sheild' was usless against him. Gaara didn't want to risk getting hurt so he decided to enclose himself within a 'Sand Dome'. His only link to the outside, is an eye made of sand. Sasuke tried getting through the dome, but it was solid like rock.

"Hn, fine stay in there. I could use the time to get ready." Sasuke said, unsnapping one of the snaps on his arm. Jumping back onto the far wall, Sasuke made a series of hand signs. Sticking his hand in front of him, 'Lightning Style' chakra became visible in the palm of his hand.

* * *

*Gasp* "I...isn't that 'Lightning Style'?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, more specifically it's a jutsu I created." Kakashi replied.

"What's the jutsu called, sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"It's called _'Chidori'_. Or _'Lightning Blade'_. It's a nickname the jutsu earned, because Kakashi once used it to cut a lightning bolt in half before it hit the ground." Guy answered.

"Really? How come you didn't teach me that jutsu, Kakashi sensei?" Saskura asked.

"Just because you're also a 'Lightning' type, doesn't mean you can master this jutsu. The Sharingan is a key part to this jutsu, without it you won't be able to see your opponent's counter. Also, you dont' have the speed neccessary to perform this jutsu."

"I see."

"Wait. You're a 'Lightning' type, just like Sasuke?! Why didn't you use any 'Lightning Style' jutsu against me Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi sensei, said it's deadly. And I should never use it against a Leaf comrad." Sakura explained.

"Oh, that makes sense."

* * *

Sasuke finally had his jutsu ready. He charged towards Gaara, dragging the jutsu on the ground leaving a small trench. The dome began to react, by sprouting spikes in order to pierce through Sasuke. But with Sasuke's Sharingan, he could weave around it. Resulting in Sasuke's _'Chidori' _to pierce through Gaara's 'Sand Dome'.

* * *

"Wha...what is this? It's so warm and wet." Said Gaara. He suddenly felt a shooting pain in his shoulder, and he began to realize what happened. Never expieriencing pain before, Gaara began to panic. "AAAAAAH! BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOOOOD!"

Sasuke attempted to pull out is arm, but something seemed to be holding on to it. Sasuke focused his 'Lightning' chakra to his entrapped hand, resulting in whatever was holding it to let go. Once free, Sasuke jumped back to gain some distance. Sasuke saw a weird eye through the hole he made, but it was gone as quick as it appeared. The dome eventually cracked and fell apart.

*BOOOM*

* * *

Cliffhanger. I know, everyone hates them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Naruto vs Gaara, Funeral for the Heroes and Busted?!**

Naruto currently stood across from Gaara's monsterous form, atop tree branches. Naruto remembered his encounter, his and Shikamaru's, with Gaara in the hospital. Gaara had attempted to kill Lee. If it weren't for Guy interfering, there would've been a fight. Naruto was shocked to find out that he and Gaara had similar pasts. The only difference, is that Gaara was alone for a lot longer.

_"Man, Sasuke is really beat up. This is going to be tough, I forgot to get my kunai from the stadium. Damn it! If I knew this was going to happen, I would've prepaired more kunai with my seal! I'm gonna have to make every move count." _Naruto thought, frustrated at the situation.

**"Get out of my way!" **Gaara yelled, charging directly towards Sasuke.

Naruto immediately reacted by jumping up twisting his body 360 degrees, giving him some momentum to give Gaara a sideward bicycle kick in the face. (It's a flashy soccer kick.) Gaara got up from the same spot he just came from. This had been the 2nd time Naruto had kicked Gaara in the face. Gaara glared at Naruto, knowing he wasn't getting to Sasuke without getting through Naruto. "Sakura, take Sasuke and run! I'll take care of Gaara!" Naruto yelled, without turning around.

"Ok. Give him a whack from me, for hitting my Sasuke." Sakura said, picking up Sasuke.

"You got it." Naruto replied. "You want them, you gotta get through me! So bring it on you 'sandy phychotic fuck'!" _'Shadow-Clone Jutsu!' _Naruto yelled.

**"AAAAAH! Die, Naruto Uzumaki!" **Gaara yelled, as he charged towards Naruto. Naruto jumped up, dodging Gaara's transformed arm.

_'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!' _The jutsu hit Gaara's back, causing him to break through the branch Naruto had just been standing on. Gaara landed on a branch about 20ft below the one he had just crashed through. Looking up, he saw Naruto looking back down at him with a smirk. Naruto began making another set of hand signs. _'Wind Style: Wind Blades Jutsu!" _

Gaara jumped away in an attempt to dodge Naruto's jutsu. Unfortunately Gaara's tail was 3/4 cut off, with the cut-off portian turning into sand. **"UUUAAAAAHH! I'LL KILL YOU!"** _**'Wind Style: Sandstorm Devitation!"** _Gaara yelled. As the name of the jutsu suggests, a sand storm blew towards Naruto breaking off branches on the way.

Naruto saw mouths open all over Gaara's body, and prepaired to dodge. When the jutsu came Naruto dodged, avoiding the jutsu by hiding behind a tree. Jumping out the otherside, Naruto threw a kunai with a smoke bomb at Gaara. Hiding behind another tree, Naruto prepaired his new jutsu.

Gaara blocked the kunai with his arm, just before the smoke bomb went off. Blinded by the smoke, Gaara didn't notice the sudden appearance of Naruto with a blue orb of chakra in his hand. _'Rasengan' _Naruto rammed the jutsu into Gaara's gut, sending him spinning and *crash*ing into the ground. But not before getting his hand on Gaara's right shoulder.

* * *

_"No way! H...he's beating Gaara. He's actually beating Gaara! How is that even possible?! But Gaara hasn't even let _that thing_ take over. But I got to hand it to him. No one has _ever _pushed Gaara this far." _Temari thought, surprised that anyone could push Gaara so far.

* * *

Lying within his 3ft deep hole, Gaara was thought. _"This can't be. This caN'T BE HAPPENING!" _"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN LOSE TO A GUY LIKE HIM!" Gaara yelled. A giant pillar of sand errupted, rising above the trees. Just like Gaara's temper did.

Suddenly Naruto was staring up at a giant, 150 meter tall, Tanuki make of sand with blue markings all over. "Oh shit!" Naruto said, realizing how much tougher everything got.

* * *

_"Oh no! He's going to lt that thing take full control! I have to get out of here!" _Temari thought, looking around for the best possible route away from the area.

* * *

Gaara brought his hands up and performed one hand sign. _'Play Possum Jutsu!' _Once the jutsu was set Gaara's arms went limp. **"Yaahaaa! I'm finally free! Let me kill something!" **Shukaku yelled.

"Shit! There's only one thing left to do! It's a good thing I had my Shadow-Clones working on different jutsu at once. Even if I did get some major headaches." Naruto said, biting his thumb. _'Summoning Jutsu!' _With a huge *POOF* Naruto stood atop a giant toad, that was roughly the same size a Shukaku.

**"You again? What do you want?"**Asked Gamabunta, the Chief Toad.

"Hey boss. How about it, will you fight along side me today?" Naruto asked.

Before Gamabunta could answer, Shukaku decided to make his decision for him. **'Wind Style: Air Bullet!'**

Gamabunta jumped in order to dodge the attack. **"Why you sneaky 'over-sized sand-rat'!"**Yelled Gamabunta, prepairing an attack of his own. **'Water Style: Aqua** **Bullet!'**Gamabunta yelled, firing 2 large orbs of water.

**'Wind Style: Air Bullet!' **Shukau yelled, firing 3 large orbs of air. The jutsus were canceling eachother out, but the 3rd air bullet wasn't. The last air bullet it Gamabunta in the face, knocking him down to ground with a thunderous *CRASH*.

**"That hurt. You'll pay for that. Alright Naruto I need youto give him a good whack in the face. That should wake that kid up, and put him in control. He'll be easier to beat then. Otherwise he'll just get stronger."**Said Gamabunta, as he continued to dodge and counter Shukaku's attacks.

"Right but we need to get a good grip on him." Naruto replied.

**"Then we'll just use a _'Combined Transformation'_. Think of something with fangs and claws."**Gamabunta answered.

* * *

Temari couldn't believe what he _could_ see. She wasn't able to see Naruto or Gaara, due to the distance she managed to obtain. "That kid can summon something like that?! H..how is that possible?! That kid is NOT Genin level. Just what IS he?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was almost to the village with Sasuke. Sensing a huge pulse of chakra, Sakura stopped on top of a large tree. *Gasp* "What's going on over there?!" Sakura asked, seeing a large Tanuki and and equally sized toad fighting one another.

"I think Naruto summoned that toad." Said Sasuke.

"What?! Since when can Naruto use a _'Summoning Jutsu!'_?" Sakura asked.

"He must have learned it during the month break. But the question is, from who did he learn it?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know?" Sakura replied. Sasuke insisted on watchin the rest of the battle from where they were at. So that if Naruto somehow failed, they could warn the village of the threat. Suddenly they saw a large *Poof* of smoke. And from that smoke came the Nine-tailed Fox. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sakura screamed.

"It's a _'Transformation Jutsu!'_. Naruto transformed into the Nine-tails. It must be for some sort of plan." Sasuke explained.

* * *

Naruto and Gamabunta latched onto Shukaku, by biting him in left shoulder and clawing it's arms. **"Now's your chance kid!"**

"Right!" Naruto replied. Throwing down a smoke bomb and using the _'Flying Raijin Jutsu!' _Naruto disappeared from Gamabunt's head, dispelling the jutsu, and reappearing on Shukaku's right shoulder. Naruto took advantage of the situation, and jumped towards Gaara's exposed upper body. "Wake the fuck up, you 'shit head'!" Naruto yelled, punching Gaara in the face.

**"NOOOOO! C'MON, I JUST GOT HERE!"** Shukaku yelled.

"Mmm. Why YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Gaara yelled, enraged that he was woken up. Gaara began to control the sand, having it wrap around Naruto's ankles.

Naruto had to act fast, otherwise he would be squashed. He pulled out his last kunai with a smoke bomb attached. Gaara was confident that Naruto couldn't move, he only blocked the kunai and letting the smoke bomb go off.

Naruto just smirked, he knew Gaara would think that he had him trapped for good. Naruto took advantage of this, and created the _'Rasengan'_. Disapearing and reappearing Naruto, once again, rammed the jutsu into Gaara's gut. The giant sand creature began crack. Soon all the sand fell apart, causing Naruto and Gaara to fall. Since Naruto's jutsu was still being rammed into Gaara's gut, Gaara shot straight to the ground. Naruto had landed on top of a tree.

**"Well, looks like you got this from here. I'll take my leave.**

"Alright, thanks a lot Chief!" Naruto replied.

With that Gamabunta left with a massive *POOF*. Naruto had jumped from branch to branch before finally landing on the ground, 20ft from where Gaara was lying. Gaara's body hurt. It hurt so much that all he could do was move his head, towards where he heard Naruto land. Gaara's eyes shot wide open, seeing that Naruto was beginning to wald towards him.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Being alone. I know, because we're the same." Said Naruto, causing Gaara's eyes to open even further.

"Why? Why would you go so far for anyone, other than yourself?" Gaara asked, with panic in his voice.

"Because they saved me from myself. I was all alone, but then came Iruka sensei. Soon after came Kakashi sensei and my teammates. But before them, came someone very special to me. She was the 1st person I could trust. They saved me, gave me a purpose for living. And if anyone threatens them, I'll stop them. Even if I have to KILL them." Naruto stopped 5ft from Gaara while he was talking. When he finished talking, both Temari and Kankuro jumped down next to Gaara. They both looked ready to fight.

All three looked like they were about to start a fight, when Gaara suddenly spoke up. "That's enough. Let's go."

Temari kept her eyes on Naruto, while Kankuro looked over his shoulder at Gaara. _"I can't believe it. He's completely exhausted." _"Alright." Said Kankuro, turning around to pick up Gaara. The three Sand Gennin then left, heading in the opposite direction of the Leaf Village.

*SIGH* "Oh man, that was tough. That fight almost took all my chakra, with the _'Summoning Jutsu!_." Said Naruto. Naruto turned and headed back to the village.

* * *

Gaara was thinking about what Naruto had told him. He couldn't argue with what was said, since he fought for the opposite reasons. Yet he lost, believing that his reasons were right. Gaara decided to try it Naruto's way, starting with his siblings. "Kankuro, Temari. I'm sorry."

His siblings were shocked that Gaara suddenly appoligizes. It was Kankuro who eventually answered. "No problem." _"Man, what did that kid do to Gaara?"_

_"Gaara appoligized? It must have something to do with that blonde kid." _Temari thought.

* * *

A few days later the village was in attendance to a funeral. The funeral wasn't just held for the 3rd Hokage, but all the others who died protecting the village from the Sand/Sound Invasion. Naruto was sad that his grandfather figure had died protecting the village from Orochimaru. Looking over, he saw Konohamaru crying with Iruka trying to comfort him. "Iruka sensei. Why do they do it? Why do people risk their lives to protect others?" Naruto asked. He knew why, he just wanted Konohamaru to hear it.

"Well. When someone dies, all earthly attachments are broken. But all emotional still remain. Even if you're not blood, everyone in the village is family. It's to protect those bonds you share with others, that you would do everything you can to protect the ones you love. Everyone who died protecting the village from the attack, is a hero." Iruka explained.

* * *

Two days have passed. Hinata and Naruto were finishing up their date, the same way as usual. Sitting atop the Hokage Monument. They sat next to eachother holding the other's hand, unaware of the pair of eyes lingering from the trees behind them.

"How are you h..holding up, Naruto? You know, w...with the 3rd Hokage dying?" Hinata asked.

"Alright, I guess. I just never thought he'd die. He seemed so strong, even for his old age." Naruto replied, sadness in his voice.

"I know. But he did it to protect you as well. He cared for both you and the village." Said Hinata, comforting Naruto.

"I know. Thanks Hinata." Naruto replied, leaning in towards Hinata.

"You're welcome, Na..ru..to." They closed the distance between eachother, eventually locking lips.

* * *

The figure in the trees couldn't believe their eyes. Seeing the most unlikely pair, right there kissing one another. The figure had followed the two the entire date. They wondered why they were under a _'Transformation Jutsu!_. Now it made sense. The 'Hyuga heiress' and the 'Village Pariah' dating, explained the slight increase in confidence in Hinata. But seeing what's in front on them, shows that there was more than what met the eye. Before now, anyway.

Having seen enough the figure jumped out to confront the the two. "Stop! Explain why you two are sneaking around like this!" The figure yelled.

Tuning around, Hinata *Gasp*ed recgnizing the figure immediately. "Wh...what a..are you d...doing here?! Hinata asked.

"Who the hell is this, Hinata?!" Naruto asked. Both were panicking, about what this would mean about their secret relationship.

* * *

Oh shit! Who caught them? Well that's for me to know, and you to find out next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Relatonship's End?!**

"H...Hanabi?! W..what are y..you d..doing here?!" Hinata asked.

"I could say the same thing." Hanabi replied.

"Wait. Hanabi? As in your little sister, Hanabi? This little brat is your sister?!" Naruto asked, surprised to be 'meeting' his girlfriend's sister like this.

"Hey! Who're you calling a 'little brat'?! I'm a member of the Hyuga Clan." Hanabi yelled, irritated that she was called a brat. _"Who does this kid think he is? No one has ever called me a 'brat' before. Disrespectful ingrate." _Hanabi thought.

"Who do you think I'm calling a 'little brat?! And I know who you are, Hinata told me all about you and your Clan. And personally, I don't care if you're from a Clan or not. If you act like a brat, I'll call you a brat." Naruto replied.

"Hmpf, fine. But I want to know why you two are sneaking around." Hanabi demanded.

"I...I don't kn..know wh..what you're t...talking about." Stuttered Hinata.

"Fine! If you won't tell me, then I'll tell father." With that Hanabi turned and began running toward th Hyuga Compound. Naruto had other plans though. Naruto threw a kunai towards Hanabi. The kunai zipped right past Hanabi's head. Hanabi turned around to see who had thrown the kunai, but she didn't see Naruto. Suddenly, Hanabi's had a hand cover her mouth and her arms held tight to her sides by and orange clad arm. "Hm hmm hmpf!" Hanabi yelled. Or attempted to anyway. lol

"Listen, Hanabi. Calm down already!" Naruto yelled. Hanabi did as told, knowing what Naruto could do from this position. "Alright, now listen. _I'll_ tell you why we're sneaking around, but _only_ if you agree not to tell _anyone_. Alright?"

"Hm mm mmm..hmm..mm."

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked, removing his hand to understand what Hanabi tried to say.

"I said, 'on one condition'." Hanabi answered.

"Hm, what would that be?"

"You have to tell me how you beat my cousin, Neji."

"Sorry but that's something you'll find out later, IF I trust you enough to tell you."

"Do you trust her enough?" Hanabi asked, refering to Hinata.

"Well she found out, somehow. But she didn't tell anyone before she talked to me about it first. And that kinda made me trust her." Naruto answered, slowly getting annoyed with the little girl.

"What?! I'm her sister! Tell me, or I'll tell my father abou..." Hanabi began, before Naruto interrupted.

"I SAID, I NEED TO TRUST YOU FIRST!" Naruto yelled, effectively shutting her up. "Listen. The option still stands. Please just except it. If you gain my trust, I'll tell you how I beat Neji. Deal?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi thought about it for a moment, before asking. "And if I don't agree? Then what?"

*Sigh* "Look. Your sister makes me very happy, and I'd like to think that I make her happy as well. Right Hinata?" Naruto replied.

"O..ofcourse you make me happy, Naruto. You shouldn't ever have to 2nd guess that." Said Hinata, with a smile on her face.

Hanabi saw the smile on Hinata's face, and saw that it was genuine. She then looked up towards Naruto. She couldn't get that good a look at him due to the angle, but she could tell that there was a smile on his face as well. Hanabi looked down, and reluctently agreed. "Fine. It's a deal. But you better tell me the trusth, and let me go."

Naruto let Hanabi go, and began explaining once she turned around without running away. *Sigh* "Look, Hinata has liked me for a long time now. And..."

"Knew that part that already. The whole Hyuga Clan knew. I want to know why, you two a sneaking around." Hanabi interruted.

"I was getting to that. Sheesh. Anyway, I guess I finally noticed Hinata. I got to know her, and I started liking her. I didn't know if she liked me back, so I didn't ask her out at first. It wasn't until my 1st 'C' ranked, turned 'A' ranked, mission where one of my teammates almost died. It made me realize that life can be too short. So I decided to try and ask Hinata out. Even if she didn't like me, I knew that I at least tried. Turns out she really did like me, and we've been dating ever since. Anyway, that's about it." Naruto explained.

"Ok, that explains why you're going out. But not why you're sneaking around, keeping it a secret." Hanabi said, informing him that she wasn't satisfied.

"I..it's because he isn't very well liked among most of the village. They wouldn't except our relationship, just like the Hyuga Clan. Once everyone acknowledges Naruto, they'll accept our relationship as well. But until then, we're acting like I'm still too shy to talk to him and he's oblivious to my feelings. We don't like doing things that way, but it's the _only_ way. For now anyway." Hinata explained.

Hanabi thought about everything she was just told. As much as she wanted to argue with what they said, she realized that there was nothing she had to argue with. But then she wondered if the dislike towards Naruto had something to do with his parents. "But what about you parents? Who were they? Are they the cause for everyone disliking you?" Hanabi asked.

Naruto looked down. He didn't trust Hanabi with that knowledge, so he had to lie and hope she believed him. "I don't know. The 3rd Hokage said he'd find out, but he died before he could. All I was told is that I was found in the forest, all alone outside the Leaf Village. All that was there was a note with the name 'Naruto' on it."

"Didn't anyone adopt you, at least?" Hanabi asked.

"No, no one even acknowledge my existence. That's why I started pranking people. I didn't care what kind of recognition I got, as long as I got some." Naruto replied.

Hanabi looked down with a sad look on her face. She had an entire clan, so she didn't know what it was like not to have anyone who cared. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hanabi said.

"It's ok. It's just 'water under the bridge' now, I guess." Naruto replied.

The three made their was off the Hokage Monument, where they went seperate ways. But not before Naruto gave Hinata one last kiss on the lips, before heading to Ichiraku's for ramen.

* * *

Hinata was walking Hanabi home. Everytime Hinata and Naruto had a date, Hinata would spend the night at her sensei's. Hinata didn't really want to impose, but her sensei wanted to help her hide her relationship with Naruto.

Hanabi was curious about something, and the thought of it made her blush. "Sister?" Hanabi asked.

"Huh? What is it, Hanabi?" Hinata asked, curious as to why her sister was blushing.

"Wh...what does it feel like to be kissed on the lips?" Hanabi asked, with a slight stutter.

"Wh...why? A...are you in..interested in a b..boy?"

"No, I saw...well you know. And I was just curious."

"Oh. Well, it felt really nice. I..it's kind of hard to explain. I..I mean, w..with me my h..heart flutters un...uncontrollably. But in a g..good way. I'm sorry that I c..can't be of more help." Hinata explained.

"It's ok. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Hanabi said, when the two were a short ways from the Hyuga Compound.

"Good night, Hanabi." Hinata replied, before turning around heading towards her sensei's apartment.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Kurenai asked, everytime Hinata closed the door behind her after her date.

"It was good. Except that Hanabi found us out." Hinata replied.

"What?! Did she tell your father?"

"No. We made a deal with her."

"A 'deal'?" Kurenai asked, intrigued.

"She wanted to know why we were sneaking around, and if we didn't tell her she'd tell our father. So we told her about how Naruto wasn't liked by the villagers, and that no one knew who his parents were." Hinata explained.

"You didn't tell her about the Nine-tails, did you?"

"No. She asked if Naruto's parents were why he was disliked. Naruto told her that no one knew and that the 3rd Hokage was trying to find out and tell him, but he died before that."

"I see. Did she leave it at that?" Asked Kurenai, knowing that if it were her she would've continued asking more question.

"Well, she did want to know how Naruto beat Neji. But we explained that it was a matter of Naruto trusting her first." Hinata answered.

"I see, speaking of trust..."

*Sigh*

"Huh? What?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai sensei. You know that I trust you, but it's not about me trusting you. It's about Naruto trusting you."

"I don't doubt that you trust me, Hinata. It's that for almost two months now, Naruto doesn't trust me enough to keep his secrets. Even though I've been helping you two keep your relationship a secret. I know I shouldn't be prying as much as I have been. It's just that my curiousity is getting to me, is all?" Kurenai explained.

"I understand sensei. *Sigh* I'll talk to Naruto about it, and see what he thinks. Alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hinata."

* * *

So what do you think? Should Kurenai be allowed to have knowledge of Naruto's secret Jutsu, or not. I've put up a poll, and I want to see you votes. The poll will be up for 1 week as of today, 2 July 2013. Maybe longer, if I forget. For those who guessed Hanabi, you were obviously correct. Someone thought it would be funny if it was Anko that found them, and I agree. But Anko hardly knew them, so she had no reason to follow either of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

Well the poll has been closed a little while now. The results may not please some of you, but please continue reading non the less. Thank you, please enjoy.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A New Journey Begins**

Naruto and Kurenai sat atop the Hokage Monument. It was the middle of the day, and Naruto wasn't too thrilled about the talk he was aobut to have with her. Hell, he wouldn't even be having this talk if it weren't for Hinata.

-Flashback-

"You want to what?!" Naruto asked, shocked at the request made by his girlfriend. They were where they usually ended their dates. A view of the beautiful sunset, from on top of the Hokage Monument.

"I w..would like you t..to talk to Kurenai sensei, about trusting her with your secret. Please?" Hinata repeated.

"Ugh, please don't tell me she has been bugging you about what my secret jutsu is?" Naruto asked, hoping that wasn't the case. His hopes went down the drain as he saw Hinata look away from him. "Great. She did. Can't she be pateint with that sorta thing?"

"She has been patient, Naruto. That's why I think you should talk to her. Get to know her a little bit, without me being the 'middleman' of sorts." Hinata explained.

*Sigh* "You're not asking because you're tired of her asking you about it, are you?" Naruto asked, suspicious that that was the case.

"W...well, a l..little. But, I trust her with that kind secret Naruto. It's not like you're telling her about your parentage. B...besides, she has been like a b..big s..sister towards me." Hinata answered, trying to convince him to atleast talk to her sensei.

"True, that kind of knowlede would be more of a shock to her. And more dangerous if it gets out." Naruto then paused to think about Hinata's request. Figuring that he _could_ at least talk to her sensei, Naruto decided to play a little with her first. "Hmmm, nope. Not gonna happen. No way." Naruto said, with a smile on his face as he looks away trying to look defiant. But failing to do so.

*Gasp* "But Naru...to?" Hinata began, before she saw the poorly hidden smile on Naruto's face. "Y..You mean you'll talk to her?" Hinata asked.

"Aww, and I was trying to trick you into thinking I wasn't. Haha. Yea I'll talk to her, but it doesn't mean I'll tell her. Ok?"

"Y..yes. Thank you, Naruto."

-End Flashback-

Kurenai could see the distant look in Naruto's eyes. She briefly wondered what he could be thinking of, but decided to begin the conversation. Otherwise they'd probably be here all day and night. "So, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Kurenai asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Naruto snapped out of his little trance, bearly catching what Kurenai had asked him. "You know what we're gonna be talking about Kurenai sensei." Naruto stated.

"Hnhn. Yea, you're right. Sorry, but if someone didn't say something, then we'd be here all day and night. And I'm not sure how Hinata would like it, if her boyfriend and sensei were out all night together like that. Hahaha." Kurenai said. Messing with Naruto like this seemed to be somewhat amusing.

"Hey! That's not what this is about, you pervert! You're like TWICE my age! And you're a Jounin while I'm a Genin! That's not appropriate, you..." Naruto yelled, before he was interrupted.

"Who're you calling 'pervert'?! And you shouldn't mention a woman's age like that, you brat!" Kurenai yelled back. She didn't like being called a pervert, considering she doesn't like open perverts herself.

"Who do you think I'm calling 'pervert', pervert! You're Hinata's sensei, you shouln't be having thoughts like that towards you student's boyfriend!"

"It was suppossed to be a joke! I didn't mean it like that, you're the one that took it that far You're the one who took it to far, calling me a 'pervert'! I hate perverts who're ridiculously open about being perverted, just for your information!"

"FOR MY INFOR...huh? You hate perverts too?" Naruto asked.

"OFCOU...uh hum. Of course I hate perverts. But everyone is a little perverted. It's just the one's who openly peek on women and read those disgusting 'Make-Out' series, in _public_ no less." Kurenai replied, catching herself before she continued yelling.

"Yea, you mean the book my sensei reads all the time, and that the 'Pervy Sage' writes."

"'Pervy Sage'?" Kurenai asked, curious about who Naruto was talking about.

"Yea, you know. He's one of the 'Legendary Sannin', Jiraiya." Naruto replied.

"Jiraiya?! You mean _HE_ wrote those books?!"

"Yea, hence why I call him 'Pervy Sage'. It drives him crazy." Said Naruto, in a leaning over hand on the otherside of mouth whispering kind of voice. Basically hinting toward her to call Jiraiya that, when she sees him.

Having caught on to the hint, she was now curious as to how he knew Jiraiya was the one who wrote those books. "Naruto. How do you know that Lord Jiraiya is the one that wrote those books?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh, I cought him peeping on women in the hot springs. So I yelled out loud to let the women on the otherside know that there was a pervert peeking on them. Hee hee." Naruto explained with large grin planted on his face.

"Was that before or after you found out he wrote those books?"

"Before. I got mad at him at some point afterwards. He came to me later and offered to train me for the finals of the Chunnin Exams."

"H..he trained you for the Chunnin Exams?! That's quite an honor, even if he's a pervert. I'm assuming you found out he wrote those books sometime while he was training you?" Kurenai asked.

"Yup." Was all Naruto said.

Kurenai looked up, holding the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Curious about what Naruto had said, she decided to ask her question. "Naruto, what did you get mad at Lord Jiraiya for? It couldn't have been because he was peeking, could it?"

Naruto didn't want to tell her about Jiraiya being his Godfather, so he lied. "No. You see..." Naruto then explained how Kakashi had Ebisu (Closet Pervert) to train him for the finals, and was later knocked out once they..uh he caught Jiraiya peeking. Then he went on about how he wanted Jiraiya to train him since he knocked out his 'temp', but Jiraiya refused.

"I...I see." Was all Kurenai could say, whole staring at him with wide eyes. Kurenai was about to say something when Naruto decided get this meeting over and done with.

"I know how to use the _'Flying Raijin Jutsu!'_. That's my secret jutsu. That's how I beat Kiba and Neji."

Kurenai let what she just heard sink in. After about a moment..."WHAT?! How do you know that jutsu?! How long have you known that jutsu?! How the HELL did you even find that jutsu?! It was suppossed to have been lost?! AND... wait. You trust me the knowledge of your jutsu so easily?" Kurenai yelled, before noticing that he seemed to trust her so easily.

"Yea well, you'd probably never stop buggin me and Hinata. You hate open perverts like I do. And I had plenty of time to think it over before today. So it wasn't 'easy' at all. I just thought that since the #1 thing for a relationship to work, is the same as a successful ninja squad. Trust. And well, if Hinata can truly trust you like a big sister, then who am I _not_ to trust you." Naruto explained.

"What make you think I'm like Hinata's 'big sister'?" Kurenai asked.

"She told me that the other day, when she asked me to talk to you wheather or not I should tell you my secret jutsu. Anyway, ask Hinata the details. Just make sure you have security seals in you apartment when you do. I'm trusting you with this, Kurenai sensei. _Don't_ make me and Hinata regret this. The only ones who knows this are you, me, Hinata, Kakashi sensei, Sasuke and Sakura. No one else can know, not even your other students or closest friends. Got it!" Naruto said, with some killing intent added.

"Don't you raise your killing intent at me young man! I promise, I won't tell anyone. And I'll have the security seals in my apartment active when I talk to Hinata."

"Good. Thanks. I'll see you later Kurenai sensei." Said Naruto, just before he vanished with a yellow flash towards his apartment.

_"He must have done that, because he probably sensed my doubt about him being able to use that jutsu. Hm, seems as though there's a new 'Secret Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf'" _Kurenai thought, with a smile on her face. Following his lead, somewhat, she left via shunshin. Appearing at the bottom of the Hokage Monument.

* * *

"Ah. Now that that's out of the way, I can go get some Ichiraku's now. Haven't had any lately, because all that happened." Said Naruto, locking the door behind himself.

On his way to Ichiraku's, Naruto heard the usual whispers behind is back. This time though, _some_ were positive while _most _others were negative.

"I can't believe he managed to beat Neji Hyuga, last year's rookie Genin."

"I know, it's hard to believe. And he's kinda cute too."

"Are you kidding?! That 'demon' is getting too strong, if you ask me!"

"Yea, and so soon after becomming a ninja too. This village can be in real danger if he gets too strong."

"I agree. Someone need to do something about this."

_*Sigh* "You'd think they'd be more grateful, for saving them from Gaara. Oh well. I'll still protect this village, No matter what!" _Naruto thought, as he pulled the curtain back, entering Ichiraku's. "Hey Teuchi, 2 miso ramen please."

"No problem, Naruto. Havn't seen you in a while, been helping with repairs?" Teuchi asked.

"Yup. Been training too. Don't wanna fall behind, right?" Naruto replied.

"True. Haha."

* * *

Kurenai was walking around the village, until she bumped into someone. Literally. "Umpf. Sorry about that." Kurenai said.

"No problem, Kurenai." Said Asuma. "So, what had you so distracted?"

"Oh, just thinking about how Naruto managed to beat the Sand's Junchuriki. That's all."

"Oh yea? Me too. Think it was the same way with Kiba and Neji?" Asuma asked.

"Hmm, I think there was more than just that that Naruto used to beat him. Especially since that Gaara kid released his Tailed-Beast comletely. That's NO easy task." Kurenai answered.

"Hm, got a point. Any idea as to how he beat the others yet, though?"

"No, I asked Naruto about it. But he's not saying anything. Something about not trusting others enough, or something like that." Said Kurenai, remembering her promise to Naruto.

"Yea, I asked Kakashi about it. He claims he knows, but says that we should aske Naruto about. Then he said something similar aobut trusting others, or something. *Sigh* Seems like a drag to me." Said Asuma.

"Shikamaru's getting to you I see." Said Kurenai, changing the topic.

"What makes you say that?" Asuma asked.

"You've never claimed something to be a 'drag' before. Where as Shikamaru does, all the time." Kurenai explained.

"Hmm, I guess you're right Kurenai." Said Asuma, holding his hand to his chin. "Hn? Hey, how's it going?"

"Well well, aren't you two getting along?" Kakashi said, responding to Asuma greeting.

"Idiot. I was just on my way home, when I bumped into Asuma." Said Kurenai, turning her head with a slight blush on her face.

"So, what are you doing here Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing much, just waiting on Sasuke." Kakashi replied, looking into the tea house. His fellow Jounin catching the twitch of the pinky, from on of the customers.

"It's unlike you to be early, Kakashi sensei." Said Sasuke, approaching the group of Jounin. Looking into the tea house, Sasuke noticed two full cups of tea with no one nearby. "You know, I'm not really in the mood for tea."

Kakashi just looked toward his fellow Jounin, recieving a curt nod in response to his silent message.

* * *

"Well, I just had to see it with my own eyes. You really do eat nothing but ramen, huh?" Jiraiya asked, removing the curtain from his line-of-sight.

"Hm?! Prfy Fg?!" Naruto said, or attempted to, with a mouth full of noodles.

"Jeez kid, can't you at least swallow you food befrore you speak." Said Jiraiya, criticizing Naruto's manners.

"So, what do you want Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked, having swallowed his food.

"I got us a mission. We have to go find a _very_ special someone, to heal all our injured ninja." Jiraiya answered.

"This someone a woman?"

"Yup. She's..."

"No thanks. This is probably some sceam for you to do reasearch, using me as bait." Said Naruto.

"Do you really think I need a snot-nosed brat for bait?!" Jiraiya asked, yelling at Naruto for accusing him of such a thing.

"Yup." Naruto answered simply, as if they just asked him if he was sure that 1+1=2.

"You're still mad, arent' you?"

"You've got no idea. You _threw_ me off a cliff-side. Why wouldn't I be mad?"

"I was talking about the other thing. _You brat._" Said Jiraiya, whispering that last part.

"Same answer, ass-hole." Naruto replied, with the same attitude.

"Oh well. I figured you'd like to learn some Sealing Jutsu. I guess I'll just ask someone else, maybe Sasuke."

"You really are an 'ass-hole', you know that. *Sigh* Fine, I'm coming.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the front gate, in an hour." Said Jiraiya, leaving with a shunshin.

"Bastard." Said Naruto, paying his bill so he can get ready for the mission.

* * *

Well, that's it. The results were 22 for yes, and 9 for no. Please continue following. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you, please review.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

*Quick Note- Originally I didn't even think making chapters based of the movies, but someone mentioned something about it. So, I'm gonna write one. But it'll mostly follow the movie, aside from some obvious points and a few differences. Hope you'll enjoy. Also, thank you 'Royal Twin Fangs'. I never would've thought about your idea. Hopefully it'll make my story at least a little better.*

* * *

**Chapter 17: Kick in the Ass and Anoher Revelation!**

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Wow, so much for the great Uchiha Clan! HAHAHAHA!" Said Kisame, as he rolled on the ground laughing at his companion Itachi.

"Be quiet, Kisame. The same could've happened to you, just as easily as it happened to me. Besides, somehow Naruto knows the 4th Hokage's _'Rasengan'_. It caught me off guard." Itachi explained, as he tended to the broken ribs on his right side.

"That's why it's so funny! You got caught off guard by a little 12 year old brat, with out him using the power of the Nine-Tails inside him! And you're _always_ on guard! HAHAHA!" Said Kisame, as he continued laughing. The thought of what he just said cused him to laugh harder.

What happened was that after their confrontation with in the Leaf Village, they fled. But not before Itachi hit Kakashi with the _'__Tsukuyomi'_, leaving him in comotose state. They later caught up with Naruto, without he company of Jiraiya, only to be followed by Sasuke. Jiraiya then showed up, having sensed that Naruto was in trouble. Itachi meanwhile, easily defeated Sasuke by, once again, using _'Tsukuyiomi'_.

-Flashback-

"Pervy Sage. Keep 'Shark-ass' face away from me, I'll take on Itachi." Said Naruto, pulling out a kunai with the usual smoke bomb attached.. Not even waiting or a reply, Naruto threw the kunai towards Itachi.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, Naruto?" Ask Itachi, in his usually monotone like voice. Catching he kunai with his right hand, not bothered by the smoke bomb going of.

Once the kunai was thrown, Naruto immediately started to form the _'Rasengan'_. Naruto used his other hand to drop another smoke bomb as soon as the one on the kunai he had thrown went of. Obscured by smoke Naruto used the _'Flying Raijin Jutsu!'_, to suddenly "appear" next to Itachi. "_'Rasengan'_!" Naruto yelled as he rammed the jutsu into Itachi's ribs, cracking them.

Itachi was surprised when he heard Naruto yell the 4th Hokage's jutsu, and even more so when it came from right next to him. Itachi, as a result from being hit by the jutsu, went flying out the window.

-End Flashback-

_"To think that he could aready have mastered that jutsu. It's incredible. It wouldn't be so bad, if Kisame were to stop laughing. Hm, I got an idea to make him stop." _Itachi thought, as he started performing hand signs. "You brought this upon yourself, Kisame. _'Fire Style: Fire-Ball Jutsu!'_." Said Itachi, firing a fist size fire-ball towards Kisame's ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU BASTARD, ITACHI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kisame yelled, jumping aroung trying to pat the fire out.

"I told you to be quiet. If you continue to mock me, I'll just say that it was Lord Jiraiya who lit your rear-end on fire while he was toying with you." Itachi answered.

"Fine. You win for now, Itachi." Said Kisame, scowling as he did so.

* * *

"Aw c'mon, Naruto. You're not mad about what happened back there, are you?" Jiraiya asked, as he walked with Nauto in silence. Naruto, since leaving the town they were just in, had been reading the book on Sealing Jutsu that Jiraiya had given him.

"No. I'm not mad." Naruto relied, closing the book and placing it in his weapons pouch. "I'M FUCKING FURIOUS!" Naruto yelled, causing Jiraiya to jump slightly in surprise.

"H..how come?" Jiraiya asked, hoping this wasn't going to end badly.

"'HOW COME'?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU MUST BE A COMPLETE IDIOT, NOT TO KNOW WHY! If you really want to know why, then fine. I'll tell you."Said Naruto, not wanting to be so loud about something so personal.

Jiraiya didn't like how Naruto suddenly lowered his voice.

"It's because you've go to be the worst Godfather of _all_ Godfathers. 1st, you were _never_ around when I needed someone. 2nd, you _didn't_ want to teach me in the first place. _Even_ though you realized who I was, and _only_ out of guilt did you teach me anything. And _last_ but not least. YOU NEVER BOTHERED TELLING ME ABOUT AN ORGINIZATION OF 'S' RANKED CRIMINALS, WHO WERE COMING AFTER ME IN ORDER TO GET YOU KNOW WHAT!" Naruto explained, emphasizing key words until memory of today's events made him snap.

Jiraiya was hurt when he hear that first sentence. It hurt him just as much, as when Tsunade almost killed him for peeping on her in the hotsprings. After hearing Naruto's reasons, he could hardly argue with him. Even though the 2nd reason wasn't true, he had every intention of training Naruto. But he had already tried explaining that, but Naruto just wouldn't believe him. Jiraiya knew Naruto had every right to be angry, he just wished he knew how to make it up to him. "Look Naruto. I'm truly am. I want to make it up to you. But I just don't know how. Please, throw me a bone here. I'll do anything, please!" Jiraiya begged.

"Pfft. Just leave me alone. Let's just find this 'Lady Tsunade' or whatever, and get back to the village so I can get back to helping the village and train." Replied Naruto, pulling his book out as he continued to walk towards their next destination.

*Sigh* "Alright. Let's get going then." Said Jiraiya, as he began to follow Naruto.

* * *

-Meanwhile, back in the village-

"I'm glad that Naruto decided to trust you with the knowledge of his secret jutsu, Kurenai sensei." Said Hinata. Hinata and Kurenai were in the latter's apartment, sipping tea in her living room.

"I'm surprised that he does, to be honest. I mean considering his life's story so far, it makes sense that he'd want to keep it a secret. Although it's not surprising how you found out. Hnhn." Said Kurenai, chuckling at the memory of having caught Hinata stalk...er...watching Naruto a number of times.

*Cough cough* "S..sensei!" Said Hinata, almost choking on her tea.

"Haha. Sorry Hinata, but I couldn't resist." Kurenai explained, as she took a sip of her own tea. Kurenai then realized what could possibly happen if any of Hinata's and Naruto's combined secrets were to come out in the open, including the secret concerning Naruto's jutsu. Kurenai decided to bring up her concerns to Hinata. "Hinata."

"Hm? What is it, sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Have you and Naruto, considered the possibility that your and Naruto's secrets come out? If that happens our village's enemies, specifically the Hidden Rock, will most likely attack us. Especially if they fear Naruto's capability of using the _'Flying Raijin Jutsu!'_. You could be in extreme danger." Said Kurenai. She didn't want to discourage their relationship, she just wanted them to see the dangers should such a thing happen.

Hinata placed her cup on the table in front of her. "I..uh.. well we never considered that." Hinata replied, truthfully.

"You'll need to start training harder than ever now, Hinata. Just to avoid being captured, and used as a hostage to lure Naruto. Our enemies will stop at nothing, to achieve their goals." Kurenai explained, wanting Hinata to be safe at all costs. So long as it didn't cost her her happiness with the boy she's dating.

Hinata looked at her hands, letting everything her sensei said sink in. After a few minutes she finally responded, while jumping to her feet. "You're right." Looking up, Kurenai was surprised to see a 'fire' in her eyes. A 'fire' she's never seen in Hinata before. "Kurenai sensei. Can you help me train, right now. I...I want to become stronger. I want to protect Naruto!"

Kurenai thought she probably looked like an idiot, with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. But she didn't care. She was surprised that Hinata didn't want to become stronger for her own sake, but for Nauto's. After about another minute, Kurenai smiled. "Alright. Let's go." Said Kurenai, as she got up and grabbed her gear.

"Sensei!"

"Hm? What is it?" Kurenai asked, placing her hand on the door knob.

"Don't hold back. Not one bit!" Hinata replied.

Smiling Kurenai answered. "Alright. But you'll probably regret asking that of me."

"Asking you what, toots?" Asked a new voice.

Kurenai turned around to see a toad the size of a bull frog, on top of Hinata's head. "Gamakichi? What are you doing here?" Asked Hinata, looking up and recognizing Naruto's summon.

"Hinata, you know this frog?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes. Naruto can use the _'Summoning Jutsu!' _to summon _toads_." Hinata replied.

"S...summoning? Naruto? You're kidding, right?"

"No. Naruto can use summoning and the 4th Hokage's _'Rasengan!'_."

"When and how did he learn those?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes he can. Now can I please relay Naruto's message to the blue haired chick here, please?" Said Gamakichi, annoyed at all the questions Kurenai was asking.

"Huh? What message?" Asked Kurenai.

"Just that Naruto went with that perverted old man on a mission. And he doesn't know when he'll be back." Gamakichi answered.

"A mission? What's he doing on this mission?" Asked Hinata.

"To look for the pervert's old teammate. I don't know the complete details. Sorry girly."

"Oh. Thank you, Gamakichi."

"Heh, no problem. See ya later, girly." With that Gamakichi disappeared with a *poof*.

"Does he mean Lord Jiraiya's old teammate, Lady Tsunade?" Kurenai asked.

"Hm mm. Yes. According to Naruto, Lord Jiraiya is a pervert." Hinata answered.

"That's right, Naruto told me about that earlier. Anyway, let's get going. You've got training to do." Said Kurenai, opening the door.

"Right! Let's go." Hinata replied, following her sensei.

* * *

-1 month and 1 week later-

Naruto was currently practicing some of the Sealing Jutsu that he had read in the books Jiraiya had given him. Naruto was really getting impatient with Jiraiya during this mission. As far as he was concerned Jiraiya was leading them in circles. Going in bars and getting drunk, flirting with every woman in sight. It was really getting on Naruto's last nerve. But since he didn't know that much about reconnassance, he left to Jiraiya.

"Yo, Naruto. I got us a lead on Tsunade." Said Jiraiya, walking from the town they've been staying at the past few days.

"It's about time. I've finally getting some of this Sealing Jutsu down, no thanks to you." Naruto replied, annoyed with Jiraiya's interruption. But he was glad that this mission was finally, and hopefully, coming to an end. _*Sigh* "Man, I didn't think I'd miss the village this much. I guess alot of it had to do with Hinata. And this annoying pervert."_

*Sigh* "Give me a break here. If I was constantly here training you, we'd probably still be looking for a lead on Tsunade." Said Jiraiya. He wanted to help Naruto more, but he believed that Naruto had to learn things on his own.

"Yea yea, whatever. Let's just go. Where is she supposed to be, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Not too far from here. It's a gambling town, called Tanzaku Town." Jirayia answered.

"Alright, let's get going."

* * *

Night had fallen, and Naruto was really frustrated. When they arrived, the castle was completely destroyed. When they went to investigate, they were hoping to find Tsunade. But they only found the remains of the castle and a large hole in the wall surrounding the castle.

"Great, just great. The one chance to find that Tsunade woman, and we miss her by a mile." Naruto complained.

"Oh, shut up already. Let's try getting some info from the bar here." Said Jiraiya.

"Whatever. But if you start hitting on even one woman, I'm gonna kick your ass all the way back to the Leaf Village. Got it?"

"Yea yea. I got it." _"Sheesh. You think he'd be less pissed by now."_

* * *

Having entering the bar Jiraiya almost immediately noticed his old teammate. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled, pointing in Tsunade's direction.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled, standing from her seat on the bench.

Five minutes later. Everyone was seated in silence. Jiraiya and Naruto joined Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune, along with a pig in a red vest named Tonton.

_"Hm. So this is the old pervert's old teammate, huh? No wonder he's such a pervert." _Naruto thought.

"It's been a long time, Tsunade." Said Jiraiya.

"It sure has. First Orochimaru, now you. Almost like a reunion." Tsunade replied.

After a few more minute of idle chit-chat, including about their sensei's death, and a few hands of poker, Jiraiya decided to cut to the chase. "Tsunade. The village, in all it's wisdom, has decided to name you as the 5th Hokage."

"What?! You said we were here to get her to heal out village's shinobi! You said nothing about her becoming Hokage!" Naruto yelled, angry at not being told the truth. _"Tsk. Shouldn't expect anything less from him, I guess. But I'm really getting tired of his lies and irresponsibility."_ Naruto thought, angrily.

"First, I declline. Second, who's this brat that you have with you?" Tsunade asked.

"His name's, Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya answered.

_"Uh. This kid's the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki?"_ Tsunade thought. "Hn. He's nothing like your last pupil."

"Well, it's not really fair to compair him to his father. He does come after his mother after all." Jiraiya whispered.

"You're actually saying that out loud?!" Tsunade asked.

"He's known for some time now Tsunade. Hence why he's has such a negative additude towards me." Jiraiya explained.

"I see. So I assume he knows about you too? That you're his Godfather."

"Yea, that's why he's so pissed at me. Despite all the I taught him."

"Oh yea. By teaching, you mean pushing me off a cliff. Right you damn perv?" Said Naruto, giving his two cents.

"You what?!" Tsunade yelled. "Why the hell would you do that to my Godson, you lech?!"

"What? You mean you're my Godmother?" Naruto asked, shocked at this revelation.

"Oh boy. You shouldn't have said that Tsunade. He didn't know about you like that. He only knew about you being my teammate. Hey where're you going, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, seeing Naruto getting up and walking away from the table.

"Why do you care? In fact, why do any of you care? I've been alone all my life, and you two are my Godparents? I think my parents would be ashamed to have given you two that honor in the first place. I don't care what your reasons are, just leave me alone." Said Naruto, in monotone like voice. He obviously wasn't happy with what he just found out.

"Naruto, wait." Tsunade called, following after Naruto.

"Tsunade, wait. You don't want to mess with him right now." Said Jiraiya, following Tsunade in an attempt to stop her from getting hurt. He knows that Naruto could catch her off guard with his jutsu.

Shizune got up and followed them, leaving some money on the table as she did so.

* * *

Once outside, Tsunade followed Naruto around the corner into the alleyway. "Naruto, wait. Please." Tsunade called.

"Why should I?!" Naruto yelled, stopping and turning towards Tsunade.

"Naruto, let me explain. I've lost many precious people to that village. I couldn't stand it. I had to leave. I loved your mother, as if she were my own. I.." Tsunade began.

"If that's true, then you should've stayed and been there for me! I had no one! I didn't have friends, or family. It hurt when I saw my classmates and other kids with their perents. And just when my life was starting to look up, I get slapped in the face. I found out who they were, by accident. The old man had lied to me the whole time. He knew who they were but didn't tell me. He even tried denying it right to my face, even after I found out. And you're standing there, telling me how bad you were hurt. Well I was hurting everday, until I finally became a Genin! You at least knew who your parents were, with no one trying to hide it from you! You knew who your Godparents were, if you had any! I had no one! No one cared if I lived or died. You did." By this point, Naruto already had tears running down his face. The whole scene and story had Tsunade's heart feel as if someone was squeezing it with their fist.

_"If I had any idea that this would've been the case, I never would've left. I'm a fool, a self-centered fool." _Tsunade thought. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I tru..."

"I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled, pulling out 2 kunai with smoke bombs attached along with a lone smoke bomb. Naruto threw 1 kunai next to and slightly behind Tsunade, and the other in the direction of his and Jiraiya's hotel. Throwing the smoke bomb at the ground, Naruto disappeared in the smoke.

"What's he doing?" Asked Tsunade. Suddenly she was also enveloped my smoke, but that didn't surprise her. What did surprise her, was what felt like a foot being planted against her ass. The impact was enought to cause her to fall to the ground. Tsunade used her hands to prevent her from hitting the ground with her face. Turning around to see what hit her, she was surprised yet again when nothing was there. "What the? What happened?"

"I'll explain later. C'mon Tsunade, let's get a drink." Said Jiraiya. Turning towards Shizune, Jiraiya said. "Shizune? Could you please talk to Naruto? He's should be at the hotel we're staying at. Our room is 308. You're the only one he doesn't have a grudge with, so hopefully he'll listen to you."

"Ofcourse, Lord Jiraiya." Shizune replied. Turning, Shizune went to talk to Naruto taking Tonton along with her.

* * *

Jiraiya was walking along side Tsunade towards a different bar, when Tsunade suddenly asked the question that's been on her mind. "So. How did Naruto get behind me so easily?"

Jiraiya gave her a quick glance around before giving a once over in the immediate area. Finding that no one was in the area, Jiraiya answered with a whisper. "He some how found, and mastered his father's jutsu all on his own. Hardly anyone know since he always hides that flashy jutsu with those smoke bombs of his."

*Gasp* "You're kidding, right?! He mastered _that_ jutsu? All on his own?" Tsunade asked, shocked at the knowledge of such a powerful jutsu in the hands of a child. _Her_ Godchild, no less.

"Yea, that's right. Despite his horrible grades in the academy, he somehow managed to master an 'S' ranked jutsu. With that jutsu alone he could be one of the most powerful, if not then _the_ most powerful shinobi. But he doesn't want to rely solely on that jutsu alone. So he's training, arming himself with more jutsu. His goal is to become a stronger shinobi than all the previous Hokage, while taking on that title himself." Jiraiya explained.

"What?! He wants to be Hokage?!"

"Yea, the same dream as Nawaki and Dan. Unlike those two though, he has quite _that _jutsu."

"What a fool. He'll die, if he chooses that dream."

"Don't count him yet, Tsunade. Besides, what did he do to knock you down by the way?"

"Mmm, I felt a foot. So I guess he gave me a kick in the ass. Who knows, you're probably right. I shouldn't count him out yet." _"For all I know, I needed that kick in the ass. Hehe."_ Tsunade thought, giving a slight smile.

"Hm, a kick in the ass? Seriously? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that's rich! Hahahaha!" Jiraiya said, laughing harder than he has in years.

"Shut up, Jiraiya! Or I'll beat you worse then when I caught you peeping on me in the hot springs!" Tsunade yelled, effectively shutting up her old teammate.

* * *

*Knock..Knock* "What is it?" Naruto asked, hearing a knock at his hotel room door.

"It's me, Shizune. May I come in?" Shizune asked, from the other side of the door.

"Yea, make yourself at home." Naruto replied, opening the door allowing Shizune. Having closed the door, Naruto asked her why she was there in the first place. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to talk to you, about Lady Tsunade. I understand that you've had a hard life, but so has Lady Tsunade. Just allow me to explain." Shizune then began explaining about the two most precious people to Tsunade, die.

Shizune soon finished her story. She could see that Naruto was more understanding of Tsunade's reason for not being there, but not entirely. "So you see Naruto. She was afraid of becoming too attached to you, and then seeing die rigt before her eyes. She didn't think she could handle something like that happening to her again. She thought that if she were never attached to you, that she woundn't endure any pain should anything happen to you. So..." Shizune explained, before she stopped, feeling the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

"So. She'd rather let her _Godson_ suffer alone, rather than make sure that he's ok and grows up happy. She'd rather let me suffer, rather than protect and teach me, so I _wouldn't_ die and cause her pain. She only thought of herself! As far as I'm concerned, that's nothing but bullshit excuses!" Naruto yelled, understanding Tsunade's situation, but not excepting it.

Shizune *gasp*ed. She couldn't believe that Naruto couldn't except it, but she couldn't deny that he had a point himself. *Sigh* "I guess you have a point, Naruto. But please understand that she _never_ meant to hurt you, and niether did Lord Jiraiya."

"That may be, but they still did. None of them were there when I needed someone. If they want to make it up to me, then fine. They can try, I won't stop them their." Said Naruto.

"I understand. Thank you for you time, Naruto." Shizune said, heading towards th door.

"I'll tell you this, but don't get the wrong idea. Tsunade has a better chance than that old pervert. But only because she has a better reason for not being around. Good night, Shizune."

"Good night, Naruto. And thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Meanwhile, in the Village**

It was 5 in the afternoon. Hinata was on her hands and knees *pant*ing. She and Kurenai had been training since 8 that morning. _"She's really determined to get stronger. She has always put every ounce of herself into her training, but this is going passed her limits. Well this is enough for today." _Kurenai thought. "Hinata, that's enough for today. You should rest tomorrow as well."

"B..but sensei, I..." Hinata began, before Kurenai interrupted her.

"Hinata, you need to rest. Rest is a part of training as well. If you continue to train passed your limits like this, you could risk injuring yourself too much. Take tomorrow off and we'll continue the day after, alright?"

*Sigh* "Yes, sensei." Said Hinata, altought quite reluctantly.

"Good. Let's go, Hinata."

* * *

-Two weeks later-

Hinata has just walked in through the front door, when she heard her father's voice. "Hinata."

"Yes, father?" Hinata replied.

"Where have you been every day, for the past 2 weeks?" Hiashi asked.

"I..I've been training with Kurenai sensei."

"I see." Hiashi said, closing his eyes and taking a short breath. "You've been training harder the past 2 weeks. Why is that?" He asked, opening his eyes.

Hinata looked down to avoid her father's eyes. She knew that the true reason was Naruto, but she couldn't tell her father that. But she was of course prepared if this question ever came up. Looking back up, she replied. "It's because I...I don't want to be a burden to me teammates, or to the village. I want to become stronger."

_"Hmm, she's sure of herself. That's not like her at all. But there is no deciet in her eyes. It's not the full truth, but she's not lying." _Hiashi thought. Althought he didn't get the entire truth, he decided to leave it at that. "I see. Very well, continue to train as hard as you are." Hiashi said, turning to head to his office before dinner.

"Yes, father." Said Hinata, bowing towards her father.

* * *

Else where in the village, Kurenai was thinking about Hinata's improvment over the past weeks. _"Hinata's been improving. Not by much, but it's only been a couple weeks. She still has time to get stronger. *Sigh* I don't think I should've scared her like that though. Even though I maybe right, I may have been too rough with my explaination. Heh. And too think that she wants to become stronger, all because she doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. Escpecially Naruto. I guess I shouldn't have been suprised that Naruto could use the 'Summoning Jutsu' and 'Rasengan'."_

Kurenai just stared at her ceiling for the next few minutes, before a final thought crossed her mind as she fell asleep. _"Heh heh. It would seem that Naruto really could one day become Hokage."_

* * *

-Meanwhile-

The 3rd Hokage's advisors were speaking with another man. The man had long lost his right eye and arm. This man was Danzo Shimura, a rival to Hiruzen Sarutobi. "The Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, Naruto, is becoming stronger at an alarming rate. If we don't act soon, he may become too strong for us to take control of." Said Homura, an old man with a full-beard and green glasses.

"That's right. If he continues to grow in strength, he won't rely on the Nine-Tails' power. And by extension, won't learn to control it's power. That could leave our village vulnerable for your plans. What do you think we should do, Danzo?" Asked Koharu, an old woman with her hair up in a bun with senbon holding it up.

"There's no need to worry. I've already thought up a contigency plan, and it's already been put into action before Hiruzen passed. All you two need to do is to sign this document, make a few copies and then place it in the 'Jurisdiction Section' of the 'Leaf Village Archives'." Said Danzo, passing over a document with the 3rd's signature and official stamp.

"How do you expect this to work? If he is..." Homura began.

"No need for you 2 to worry, I have it all figured out. There are no faults with in this plan. And before too long, the Nine-Tails will be under Naruto's control and by extension our's." Said Danzo, signaling that they should sign the document.

After giving eachother a quick glance, they nodded and signed the document. Once finished, left with the document in hand to do as Danzo requested of them. _"It's only a matter of time. If only Hiruzen gave me the boy after the attack, then... No matter. I just need to wait till the time is right, and then the Nine-Tails will finally be MY ideal weapon." _Thought Danzo, as his visitors left his office. Danzo allowed himself a small smirk, before going off to bed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, had a small case of writer's block. Anyway, I know the chapter is short. But the next update will be quicker, promise. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you, and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

*I will fix the small mistake I made with Danzo's last name. Thank you, .3950.*

* * *

**Chapter 19: Naruto v.s. Kabuto/Sannin Showdown**

It was the night before Tsunade's deadline. Tsunade was at the little bar where she and Jiraiya had been earlier that week when he first showed up. And just like then, Jiraiya was by her side. "I asume you're meeting Orochimaru tomorrow, right?" Asked Jiraiya.

"And why do you think that?" Tsunade countered.

"Frist, you mentioned that you met with Orochimaru before we managed to find you earlier that same day. Second, considering that you've shown to care for Naruto, despite distancing yourself from him, you decided to stay for another week instead of going back to the Leaf Village with us. Third, tomorrow is the end of the week. So, why are you going to meet him? What did he offer you in return for restoring his arms?" Jiraiya answered.

"That's non of your business. But I'm not going to restore his arms. I'm going to kill that bastard, once and for all!" Tsunade replied, with a fierce look on her face. A look Jiraiya hasn't seen on her in a long time.

"I see. And how do you plan on doing that? You haven't been in a fight this intense in a long time. You'll need my help." Jiraiya said, taking a sip of his sake.

"I just need you to give me a little head start. Not long, just an hour." Tsunade answered, taking a sip of her own sake.

"Why do you need that long?"

"Chances are Orochimaru might have his companion attack Shizune, in order to prevent her from interferring. I need you to wait until you notice his presence before you move. I'll leave half an hour before we are to meet. Knowing Orochimaru, he won't show up until 5 minutes before the set time of the meeting. If we move from the meeting place, then just use Tonton to track me down."

"Hmm, I see. Alright, but you better be alive when we get there."

"Don't underestimate me Jiraiya. That'll be Orochimaru's mistake." Said Tsunade, chuckling as she took another sip of her sake.

"Heh heh. Alright, 'princess'." Said Jiraiya, taking a sip of his sake as well.

"Oh, make it look convincing that I slipped you a 'micky' tomorrow morning. At least until you start heading to the battle field."

"Trying to catch the enemy off-guard, huh? I like it."

* * *

-Outside of Tanzaku Town-

Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune(along with Tonton) had arrived, just in time to save Tsunade from getting killed by Kabuto. _"Damn it. I almost had her."_ Thought Kabuto, as he saw Jiraiya and co.

Naruto had seen Kabuto attacking Tsunade. Confused and angry, Naruto asked him what he was doing. "What are you doing, Kabuto?! Why are you with Orochimaru?!"

"Pay attention to his headband, Naruto. He's a spy for the Hidden Sound." Said Jiraiya.

"I see you're still a little kid, Naruto. Why don't you stay out of this, and let the adults play." Said Kabuto, taunting Naruto.

"Grrr." Naruto growled.

"Calm down, Naruto. You keep watch over Tsunade. Shizune, you take on 4-eyes. I'll handle Orochimaru." Jiraiya ordered.

"NO! I'll take on that traitor! I'll have him beat to a pulp within 5 minutes!" Naruto claimed. Without wait on a response, Naruto made a certain hand sign. He lifted on arm up with a half 'Ram', while the other showed the same hand sign at his chest. _'Ninja-Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!' _

The area then began to fill up with a very dense mist. A large circle with a 100ft radius, covered the plains in mist. _"Impossible, this jutsu wasn't in my data! How does he know this jutsu?!"_ Kabut thought, frantically. Kabuto began to rack his brains for a time when he might have missed this, only to come up with nothing. _"I see. He's been keeping some of his jutsu secret. *Sigh* This isn't looking good, I can't even see the tip of my nose in this mist. I'll have to keep my ears wide open for any attacks."_

* * *

_"When did he learn that jutsu? This kid just has more and more surprises up his sleeves. Oh well, he has the advantage in this fight." _"Shizune, change of plans. You watch over Tsunade. Now let's get out of this mist, I can't see a thing." Jiraiya thought/ordered, respectively.

"Yes, Lord Jiraiya." Shizune replied, grabbing hold of Tsunade in order to leave the mist covered area. _"Be careful, Naruto."_

* * *

_"Hmm, seems we've underestimated the boy. I'd kill him now, but even _I _can't tell where he is. Oh well, I'll just leave it to Kabuto. Kukukukuku."_ Thought Orochimaru, as he left the mist himself.

* * *

_"It's a good thing Haku snuck that scroll into my weapon's pouch." _Naruto thought, as he remembered finding the scroll containing the jutsu.

-Flashback-

"Ugh, finally home." Said Naruto, as he closed the door to his apartment.

Naruto began to get ready for bed. Shower, teeth, etc. Before going to sleep though, Naruto decided to look through his weapons pouch to check how many weapons he had left. Having lost about half his stock, Naruto also noticed that there was a scroll that hadn't been there when he last checked it. Naruto decided to open the scroll, and the first thing he saw was a note from Haku.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I noticed that you tend to hide whatever jutsu you've been using. So, I decided to help you hide it better than with those smoke bombs. It may cost some chakra, but it should help immensely. After this message, there is all the information you need about the 'Hidden Mist Jutsu!'. Just use a little extra chakra the right way, and you'll end up with a very dense fog. No one will be able to see your jutsu, whatever it may be. Thanks for everything._

_Your friend,  
Haku Yuki._

"Thanks, Haku." Said Naruto, closing the scroll before going to sleep. The next day, Naruto would begin training himself with the jutsu within his apartment.

-Flashback End-

"Actually, on second thought. I'm gonna kick you ass in less than a minute, Kabuto." Naruto called, pulling a kunai from his pouch. Because of the mist being loaded with his chakra, Naruto could sense the whereabouts of Kabuto. He had already sensed Jiraiya, Shizune with Tsunade and Tonton, and Orochimaru's departure from the mist. Outside the mist Naruto was completely blind at the moment, but inside he might as well have the Byakugan. Sorta.

"You honestly think you can, Naruto? Why dont' you try it then?" Kabuto asked, confident that Naruto couldn't do as he claimed.

"You damn right, I can!" Said Naruto, making a cross hand sign. _'Shadow-Clone Jutsu!' _Naruto yelled, each clone pulling out a kunai.

"Heh, Shadow-Clones won't help if you can't see. You really are just a kid, thinking things are so easy. Your dream of becoming Hokage, for example. That will never happen. I know this because you'll die today. I'll make sure of that." Kabuto claimed, as he readied his kunai for action.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Orochimaru was having a difficult time fighting with Jiraiya. Not having any proper use of his arms made it nearly impossible to use any jutsu. So he had to resort to Taijutsu, unfortunately his arm just swung around with his movements. Getting frustrated, Orochimaru extended his neck in an attempt to bite Jiraiya in the jugular.

_'Ninja-Art: Needle Jizo!' _Jiraiya called. His hair extended slightly and wrapped itself around his body.

Orochimaru just bearly avoided having his head scewered. He retracted his neck, and went to kick Jiraiya's exposed face. However, Jiraiya countered by extending his 'needle-haired' shield infront of his face. Resulting in Orochimaru's foot to recieve a painful session of acupuncture. "Aaah!" Yelled Orochimaru in pain.

Jiraiya took advantage of this and undid most of his jutsu, leaving Orochimaru's foot stuck in his hair. Bringing up his own foot, Jiraiya delivered a powerful kick to Orochimaru's face sending him flying as a result.

Landing on the ground Orochimaru rolled to his feet, readying himself for a follow up attack. _"Damn that old man, for taking my arms! I'd have this battle done by now!" _Thought Orochimaru, staring at Jiraiya with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Heh. What's wrong, Orochimaru? Can't keep up without your precious jutsu? Maybe next time you'll think twice before attacking the Leaf Village." Taunted Jiraiya.

Before Orochimaru could retalite, he saw Kabuto shooting out from the mist towards the sky at an angle to the South. It was hard to tell, but it looked like Kabuto had some heavy injuries.

* * *

-A moment earlier-

Kabuto could hear the sound of 5 kunai flying towards him. "Not good enough!" Kabuto called, as he blocked the kunai. The kunai were now pread out in a parabolic line, in front of him.

"Oh yeah?! Then take this!" Naruto yelled. Naruto and his clones then each formed a _'Rasengan!' _and used the _'Flying Raijin Jutsu!' _(without calling it out) to appear by each of the kunai. With a simultaneous yell of "_'Rasengan!'_", the four clones rammed their jutsu into Kabuto. One went into his left shoulder, another in his right forearm, while another went into the ribs on his right side and the 4th into his left thigh. The real Naruto waited slightly, before finally ramming his jutsu into Kabuto's gut. Angling his leverage in order to send Kabuto South, via 'Air Rasengan'. After Kabuto was sent flying, Naruto dispersed his clones.

* * *

-Present-

Kabuto hit the ground with a devistating *THUD*, leaving him in a small 2ft crater. Orochimaru quickly headed towards Kabuto to see if he was still alive. Upon arrival Orochimaru saw the injuries Kabuto possessed when he flew from the mist. Kabuto had his right forearm broken, a broken left thigh, a dislocated left shoulder and judging by the tears in Kabuto's shirt, it could be safely assume he had broken ribs and some internal bleeding.

"That boy is quite intriging, to injure you so badly so quickly." Said Orochimaru, to the somehow still consious Kabuto.

"I..nng...I'll be fine, L..ugh...Lord Orochimaru. Just ugh give me a minute." Said Kabuto, grunting in pain.

Orochimaru didn't reply, instead he looked into the clearing mist. Soon the mist had completely vanished, revealing a smirking Naruto. Angry at how smug the boy looked, Orochimaru charged at him at full speed. Jiraiya, who was already running towards Orochimaru, saw this and changed course to intercept his former teammate's attack. Jiraiya lept towards Orochimaru, intending to knock him off course.

Orochimaru lept straight into the air, having seen this coming, and concentrated chakra in his tongue. Firing his extended tongue at Jiraiya's ankle, having caught him off guard, Orochimaru twisted around. Jiraiya had no choice but to follow the wet appendage in large circles, before finally being slammed in the ground.

Naruto who had been watching, suddenly felt a shooting pain in his ankles. "AAAAHH!" Naruto yelled, as he hit the ground. Naruto rolled over to see what caused the intense pain, only to see Kabuto's head with a kunai in his mouth. Looking at his ankles, he saw that his achelles tendon's cut clean through. Kabuto came out of the ground with his, slightly healed, serious injuries.

"Now now, Naruto. You didn't think I was down for the count, did you? Big mistake. I don't know how you did this, but it doesn't matter. You'll still die today." Said Kabuto, letting the kunai fall from his mouth. Kabuto made an attempted jump backwards, as Shizune tried to sever his Jugular with her _'Chakra-Scalpel!'_.

"You're the only one who's going to die! You along with Orochimaru!" Yelled Shizune, as she mad another attempt to kill Kabuto.

Kabuto was pushing his injury in his left leg. But with a strong and steady flow of 'Healing' chakra into his thigh, Kabuto managed to continue dodging Shizune's attacks. "Apparently you forgot about Lord Orochimaru. Naruto's a goner. Hahaha!"

*Gasp* Shizune turned around. Kabuto was right, she had forgotten about Orochimaru. Orochimaru was now above Naruto with his 'Grass Longsword' coming out his mouth. Before Shizune could act, she was blind sided with a kick from Kabuto. Effectively knocking her to the ground. Shizune was shocked at what she saw when she looked up. She saw Tsunade standing between Orochimaru and Naruto, with the sword coming out her lower back just missing the spine. Judging by the angle, Shizune knew that the sword had entered just below her left ribs.

* * *

-A moment earlier-

Tsunade was still shivering. Having long had the blood whipped of her face, she continued to tremble from the blood on her clothing. The scenes of seeing Nawaki's and Dan's corpses, replaying over and over in her mind. She finally broke out of her trance when she heard Naruto yell out in pain. She saw Naruto on the ground with Kabuto standing above him. She also saw Shizune begin her assault on Kabuto, to prevent him from killing Naruto. Unfortunately, Orochimaru took advantage of the situation. He now stood above Naruto, now extending his 'Grass Longsword' from his mouth.

Scenes of Nawaki's and Dan's corpses appeared before her again, but this time accompanied by Naruto's. Something then snapped inside her. She got up and ran, the next thing she knew was that she had pain from the sword piercing right through her. Tsunade *Gak* caughed up blood as a result.

"Tsunade. You're the last person I wanted to kill. So why are you putting yourself between me and that worthless brat? He must die before the Akatsuki get a hold of him."

"I don't know anything of the Akatsuki. But I do know that I don't care! I won't let you harm this boy! He is destined to become Hokage someday! He will be MY successor! As of today, I AM THE 5TH HOKAGE! AND I WILL START BY PROTECTING THIS BOY!" Tsunade yelled, punching Orochimaru in the face. This resulted in Orochimaru flying backwards, along with his sword that was violently removed from Tsunade's body. "AAH!" Tsunade yelled out in pain, before she froze at the sight of her own blood.

Her trembling once again took over. She was begining to panic. Until she remembered how strong Naruto was, how he easily beat Kabuto. She also remembered how close he was to death just a moment ago. Resolving to protect Naruto, Tsunade's trembling ceased.

* * *

-A moment ago-

"Kuku. How sad? There's no one left to protect you Naruto. Hnhnhnhn. I'd normally be very interested to see how strong you become, but knowing that the Akatsuki is after you. I can't allow you to live." Said Orochimaru, bringing out the 'Grass Longsword' from his mouth.

_"Shit! The only seal I can think of is the one in my apartment! I'll have to dodge this at the last second!" _Naruto thought. Naruto saw the sword coming at him as if it were in slow motion. Just before he used his secret jutsu, a few drops of blood hit his face. _"Huh? What the...?! Grandma Tsunade?!"_

Naruto looked up and saw Tsunade standing between him and Orochimaru with the sword protruding from her back, just inches from his face. Naruto just lied there, listening to their conversation. Naruto was shocked to hear what Tsunade said. Naruto became worried when she started trembling, but was surprised when it stopped.

* * *

-Present-

As Orochimaru began to stand up, he smiled as he saw Tsunade had once again begin to tremble. Taking this opportunity he began to charge toward Tsunade, only to be cut-off by Jiraiya. (About time! lol)

"Jiraiya, why must you insist on interferring with my business?" Orochimaru asked, with quite the calm voice.

"Why must you be a cowardly snake in the grass? Also because, YOU TRIED TO KILL MY STUDENT!" Jiraiya countered. _"AS WELL AS MY GODSON!"_

Orochimaru hissed in annoyance as he charged Jiraiya, intent on killing him. The fighting went on for a few seconds, before out of the blue Orochimaru was sent flying. It didn't take long for Orochimaru to realize who had kicked him, as his eyes landed on Tsunade void of all her injuries. _"Damn it!__ This isn't supposed to be how it happened!"_ Orochimaru thought, as Kabuto landed next to him.

"Lord Orochimaru, what should we do? The advantage is no longer in our favor." Said Kabuto, as he pointed towards Naruto's and Shizune's direction. While the fighting had been going on Shizune had bearly managed to push Kabuto back, but only because of his serious injuries. Shizune was currently tending to Naruto's injuries, by doing so would put Naruto back in fighting shape.

Orochimaru evaluated their current situation, and they didn't look good. First, Kabuto was seriously injured and was just bearly moving around and wouldn't be able to fight off Naruto and Shizune. Second, Naruto was the cause of his injuries in the first place. And lastly, his arms. They were little more than rotting limbs at this point, and his jutsu were out with the exception of the one's that don't require hand signs. But approximately 95% or more, required hand signs. Orochimaru didn't like it, but he had no choice. "You may have refused to heal my arms. But rest assured, there is more than one way to get back the jutsu stolen from me by Sarutobi sensei. Hnhnhnhnh." Said Orochimaru, before he disappeared with a shunshin. Kabuto immediately followed.

*Sigh* "It's over, for now." Said Jiraiya. "Are you ok, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, turning to Naruto who had just walked up to them.

"A little pain from where that bastard Kabuto got me, but other than that I'm fine." Said Naruto, with a smile on his face.

"That's a relief. HEY! You smiled at me!"

"Hee hee. Yea, after all that happened I realized that maybe you guys should get a 2nd chance. You better not blow it."

"HAHA! No worries there, kid. Right, Tsunade?" Asked Jiraiya, grateful for a 2nd chance.

"Yea." Tsunade replied, with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. She was gratefull for a 2nd chance with her Godson.

Shizune looked on with a smile on her face, glad that something good came out of this fierce battle. The scene was interupted with a growl. "Oops. I haven't eaten yet. Heh heh." Said Naruto, his stomach once again making itself known. The group broke out in laughter, and decided to grab something to eat before heading back to the Leaf Village.

* * *

Told you the next update would be sooner. Honestly, it was sooner than I expected. I thought it would take a few days to come up with something to write, but hey I'm not complaining. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Request, Promotions and Gifts**

"I'll admit, I missed the village more than I thought I did." Said Tsunade, as she and the others walked through the gates.

"Hnhn. I know I missed this place. It's great to be back home!" Said Shizune.

"Yea, it's about time we get back. It's been way too long if you ask me. Hee hee." Said Naruto, anxious to see Hinata after so long.

"So, I asume I'll be headed to the Hokage's tower first?" Tsunade asked.

"Hold on a second!" Said Naruto, gaining Tsunade's attention.

"Huh?"

"You gotta go to the hospital, and heal Sasuke and Kakashi sensei." Naruto explained.

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot. Alright, let's go." Said Tsunade, as they all started heading to the hospital.

* * *

-At the hospital-

During the trip at the hospital, Tsunade had started with awakening Kakashi. After giving a quick scolding towards Kakashi, they continued on to Sasuke. Upon awakening, Sasuke showed practically no emotion. Sakura however, was completely relieved to finally see Sasuke awake. Considering that she was there practically every day, then yea she should be. lol.

Once she was finished with those two, Tsunade was introduced to Rock Lee. Might Guy's heavily injured student. After dismissing Naruto, Tsunade started examining Lee. Unfortunately, Tsunade admited that there wasn't much even she could do. That information however, made Guy very upset. But after explaining that even with her skill, Lee only had a 50/50 chance of suviving such a delicate operation.

* * *

"Hey girly. How ya doing?" Asked Gamakichi, appearing atop Hinata's head.

"Gama*huff*kichi? *puff* What *pant* are you *pant* doing here?" Hinata asked, confused as to why he as there.

"I thought you would've figured that out. Naruto's back in the village. He just walked in about an hour ago. Anyway, he wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow." Explained Gamakichi.

"Naruto's back? That's great! But why tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"He just wanted to give you time to prepare. Remember that you guys are to keep your relationship a secret? It would be suspicious if you didn't go home tonight without letting you dad know, don't you think?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Heheh. Don't worry about it. Anyway, what do you say? Tomorrow sound good?"

"Ofcourse! It sounds great! I can't wait to see Naruto!"

"Alright. I'll go tell him it's a 'go'. See ya later girly. Bye 'toots'!" With that Gamakichi hopped away to let Naruto know the details, while muttering something about 'snacks'.

"Hmm. Naruto's back, huh?" Asked Kurenai. _"I wish that toad would quit calling me that!"_

"Yes. I hope he didn't run into any trouble." Said Hinata, voicing her concern.

"Shouldn't matter too much. He has _that_ jutsu, and he had Lord Jiraiya with him." Kurenai replied, calming Hinata's worries.

"You're right. Let's get back to training, sensei." Said Hinata, getting into her Clan's fighting stance.

"Right, let's go!"

* * *

-Hokage Monument-

"You've really been training that hard, Hinata?!" Naruto asked, wondering why Hinata was training so hard.

"Y..yes. You see, Kurenai sensei asked what we would do should our enemies learn of you jutsu. She believes that we could go to war, because the other Hidden Villages would fear that jutsu. And if they somehow find out about our relationship, then I'd be nothing but a burden if I were to be captured." Hinata explained.

Naruto let the words sink in for a moment, before replying. "I guess that makes sense, Hinata. But if that happened you'd have a kunai with the seal on it. That way I'd be there to help you get out of there."

"Maybe, but what if they tried again? They could possibly kill me before you got there. I don't think either of us wants that. I don't want to be a burden to you, Naruto."

"Hmm. You're right, Hinata. Sorry."

"It's ok, Naruto. I promise you, that I won't be a burden to you."

"Hinata, you could never be a burden to me. I just don't want you to push yourself too far, ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Hinata relied.

"Heh. Alright, Hinata." Said Naruto, leaning in a little closer to Hinata.

Hinata blush sightly with the closeness. But she could sense that something was off about Naruto. Curious as to what it, Hinata was about to ask about it. Before Naruto beat her to the punch.

"I think things are gonna be more dangerous from here on out, Hinata."

"Huh? Why do you say that, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

*Sigh* "The day we left in search of Grandma Tsunade, we met two very powerful ninja. One of them was Sasuke's brother, Itachi. He was the guy that killed off the whole Uchiha Clan. His partner was some guy from the Mist Village, Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto explained.

*GASP* "Th..they're incredibly dangerous shinobi! Why did you meet them?!" Hinata asked, panic rising within her.

"It wasn't by choice. Those two are part of group called Akatsuki, and for some reason they want the Nine-Tails that's inside me. I managed to hurt Itachi, but it was only because I caught him off guard. He'll be more cautious next time." Naruto explained.

"I..I see. We'll have to be more carefull as well then, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yea. Anyway, don't worry about it right now. Ok? Let's just enjoy the rest of our date, ok?"

*Sigh* "Ok."

The two just sat there for another hour, before they got into their disguises and Hiro(Naruto) walked Hina(Hinata) to her sensei's apartment. Before parting, the two kissed eachother 'goodnight'. Once inside, Kurenai asked how everything went noticing the look on Hinata's face. Hinata then explained what happened to Naruto, during his mission. Although Kurenai knew Naruto could use that powerful of a jutsu, she was still surprised that he managed to land a hit on Itachi when she herself couldn't do anything to him. None the less, she was glad that he was safe.

* * *

-The next day-

Hinata was headed towards her father's office. She had something important to speak with him about. She had already thought of what he would say and ask, so she already had her answers prepared in advance.

*Knock knock knock* "Enter." Said Hiashi.

Doing as told, Hinata entered. After closing the door behind her, she walked up a chair in front of her father's desk. "Good evening, father." Said Hinata, as she bowed before taking her seat.

"Hm. What is it you want, Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to resume my training with the 'Gentle Fist'." Said Hinata, managing to keep herself from stuttering.

Looking up, Hiashi wondered why she wished him to resume her training. Despite his curiousity, he didn't show any emotions as he replied. "Why do you wish for me to resume your training?"

"I..I've been training as hard as I c..could with Kurenai sensei, so I'm sure I've gotten a little st...stronger. B..but, I'm not g..etting stronger with the Gentle Fist. If I.. If I resumed my Gentle Fist training, then I'm sure I would b..become even less of a burden to others. I also wish to p...prove m..myself worthy of being the Heiress to the Hyuuga's Main House." Said Hinata with the firmest voice she could muster. Even though everything he said was true, those reasons were nothing compaired to her true reason. She wanted to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki.

Hiashi didn't show it, but he was genuinely surprised by the determination in her eyes. He's never seen that look on her. Again however, he knew it wasn't the whole truth. He was getting curious with her recent increase in courage and determination. Although he was curious, he wasn't going to interfere with whatever it was. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to find out. He was patient, so he would wait a little longer. Despite all this however, there was another slight issue. He could easily deal with, but it would take more of his time away from running the Hyuga Clan. "You realize that I'm still training your sister. I've also started training Neji. If I were to start training you as well, it would take time away from running the Clan."

"I'm aware of that father. But I promise you I won't be a waste of time, I won't make you regret training me!" Said Hinata, determined to keep her word.

"Very well. I'll give you a chance. Your training starts tomorrow morning." Said Hiashi, after a few moments of consideration.

"Understood. Thank you, father." Hinata replied, as she stood up, bowed and left the office. Hinata then left to get ready for bed, in order to rest up for tomorrow's training.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

During the past 2 weeks the reconstruction was coming along nicely. With Tsunade officially inagurated as Hokage, the villagers were able rest easy and not worry about another attack. Tsunade had spent alot of time figuring out a way to help Lee. She looked through book after book, until she found something she could use. It mentioned the activation of all the cells in the body, in order to enhance the body's healing. It was a rather complex technique, but she was sure that with enough practice she could pull it off.

Tsunade was currently going through the recomendations for Chunnin candidates. These recomendations came from various proctors, as well as various Feudal Lords. Tsunade had already met with the proctors and communicated with the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord, via letters. Their reasoning seemed very reasonable for the recommended candidates. All that was left to do, was to promote the worthy candidates. *Knock knock* "Enter." Tsunade called out.

Upon hearing permission, Shizune walked in. "Lady Tsunade, the proctors and the to candidates are here." Shizune informed.

"Ah yes, send them in." Tsunade ordered.

The proctors that saw over the first and third part of the exams, entered and stood behind Tsunade. While the 2 candidates, who made it to the finals and were chosen to be promoted, stood before everyone in the room.

"You may have guessed why the 2 of you are here, but I'll explain anyway. The 2 of you have been recommended by the proctors, based on the your performance, to be promoted to the rank of Chunnin. Shikamaru, you've proven to be able to level head on your shoulders despite being in stressfull situations. Naruto, you're able to effectively hide you jutsu. Also, with the _'Hidden-Mist Jutsu!' _you can hide you team and prepair you strategies. Resulting in effectively ambushing your enemies, considering no one with expect that technique from a Leaf Shinobi." Tsunade explained, with a smile on her face.

"WAHOOO! Alright, I'm a Chunnin!" Naruto cheered, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. And causing some of them to question their own recommendation for Naruto.

"Umm. Excuse me, Lady Hokage." Said Shikamaru, gaining the attention from everyone in the room.

"Hm? What is it Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto never used the _'Hidden-Mist Jutsu!' _in the finals, so why did you even mention it?" Said Shikamaru, causing the proctors to look at Tsunade and Naruto curiously.

"That's true, Naruto used smoke bombs during the exams. However, Naruto used the _'Hidden-Mist Jutsu!' _while on his mission to search for me. That's why I mentioned it. It's just a little more credit towards his promotion." Tsunade explained.

"YEAH! Don't be a downer, shikamaru. We should be celebrating, hee hee!" Said Naruto, putting Shikamaru in a headlock.

"Gah! Let go, Naruto!" Yelled Shikamaru, the display earning another laugh from everyone present.

* * *

"Congradulations, Shikamaru!" Said Ino. Squad 10 were currently at their favorite BBQ joint, well Choji's favorite anyway.

"Yea, who knew you'd be promoted." Said Choji, placing another rib in his mouth.

*Sigh* "You know, I thought the same thing when Naruto was promoted." Said Shikamaru, not realizing that he'd regret saying that. Shikamaru was now donning his new Chunnin flack-jacket.

"WHAAAAAT?! NARUTO WAS PROMOTED TO CHUNNIN?!" Yelled Ino and Choji, simultaniously.

"Yea, so don't be so surprised about me making Chunnin."_ "Damn, I should've known to keep my mouth shut. *Sigh* What a drag."_ Shikamaru said/thought.

"Well, I don't think we should be that surprised. Whatever he did to beat Neji, he managed to hide it from hundreds of spectators. That's a key advantage to have, which is probably why he was promoted in the first place." Said Asuma, explaining why Naruto was promoted.

"Well if Naruto was promoted, then Sasuke definately got a promotion. Right?" Ino asked.

*Sigh* "No. Just Naruto and myself earned promotions." Shikamaru replied.

"WHAAT?!

* * *

"WHAAT?! YOU were promoted to Chunnin?!" Sakura yelled, as Squad 7 were on their training field.

"Hee hee. Yup!" Naruto replied, with a large smile on his face. Like Shikamaru, Naruto was also donning his new Chunnin vest.

"Congradulations, Naruto. I'm sure you've earned it." Said Kakashi, with his little 'eye smile'.

"Thanks, Kakashi sensei."

"Hmpf. He may be a Chunnin, but he's still a loser." Said Sasuke. _"Damn. Even though I wasn't promoted, I'm a little jealous that Naruto earned that promotion. Though I'll never admit it out loud."_

"Sasuke, you jerk! Can't you show me at least a little credit!"

"He's right, Sasuke. Naruto is your superior now. That means you 2 need to not only show Naruto respect, for his rank at least, but also follow his orders. Understood?"

*Sigh* "Alright, Kakashi sensei." Said Sakura, although quite reluctantly.

"Hn, whatever." Said Sasuke.

"And Naruto, don't let that power get to your head. Their lives on your hands. Understand?"

"Right, Kakashi sensei. I won't let you down, or let them die!" Naruto replied, determination in his eyes and voice.

"Hmhm. Good." _"He may have his mother's personality, but he act like his father every now and then."_ Kakashi thought, as he brough something out from his weapons pouch. "Anyway I got something for you, Naruto."

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked, bouncing with excitment.

"Lady Tsunade, told me in advance that you were being promoted. So, I got you a pair of gloves like mine." Said Kakashi, holding a pair of gloves with a metal plate just below the knuckles. The only difference is that the fabric was orange, instead of the usual dark blue.

"COOOOOL! Awesome! Thank you, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled, taking the gloves and putting them on. "Alright, they fit like a charm! And they're orange!Thank you, sensei!"

"Heh heh. No problem. I figured you'd like the color. Now, lets get some training done." Said Kakashi.

"Right!" Squad 7 replied.

* * *

-The next day-

"Hey, Naruto."

"Huh? Oh hey, Kiba. Hey Shino, Hinata and Kurenai sensei." Said Naruto, turning around to see it was Kiba who called.

"H..Hi, N...Naruto." Hinata replied, going into acting mode.

"Good morning, Naruto." Shino replied.

"Hey, Naruto. Congradulations, on your promotion." Said Kurenai, as she greeted Naruto.

"Hee hee, thanks." Naruto replied.

"Sheesh. Can't believe YOU of all people got promoted. The 'dead last' of our graduating class, unbelievable." Said Kiba.

"Coming from the one who got beat up by said 'dead last'. Heh heh." Naruto countered.

"Why you..."

"Calm down, Kiba. Anyway congradulations, Naruto." Said Asuma, walking up to the group with his squad.

"Thanks, Asuma sensei." Naruto replied.

"Yea, gongrats." Said Choji and Ino.

"Thanks, guys. Uh, did all you guys want something?" Naruto asked, curious why he was suddenly the center of attention.

"Oh I just thought I'd treat you to some ramen, nice gloves by the way. Those a gift from Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"Yea, they're awesome. And ramen would be great, thanks." Naruto replied.

"No problem. Oh, here. It's a book on using and dispelling Genjutsu. It could come in handy one day." Said Kurenai, as she handed him a book.

"Thanks, Kurenai sensei. I'll try my best with what I can learn from it."

"Heheh. That's good."

"Well since Kurenai gave you your gift, how about I give you yours now. Here." Said Asuma, pulling out a '10 x 3' inch box.

"Sure. What is it?" Naruto asked, taking the box.

"Shikamaru got a chakra dagger. It obsorbs the wielder's chakra. Your's are more like my trench knives. Since your a 'Wind' type, I figured you could have a real good use for it. Just concentrate you 'Wind' chakra while your fighting, and you'd be an even more formidable than you are now." Asuma explained, as Naruto opened the box and tried on his new weapons.

"Ah wow! This is awesome! Thanks, Asuma sensei!" Said Naruto, throwing a few punches in the air to get a feel for his knives.

"Heh heh. No problem, kid. Anyway the ramen is on you, right Kurenai?" Asuma asked, turning towards Kurenai.

"Yea, but only Naruto's and my Squad's. You're paying for you and your squads. Heheh." Said Kurenai. With that the group went and ate some ramen.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Anyway, next chapter starts a new mission. But first a small conversation. Curious yet? Well you'll find it satisfied after the next update. Anyway, thank you and please review.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

*Quick Note- Originally I didn't even think making chapters based of the movies, but someone mentioned something about it. So, I'm gonna write one. But it'll mostly follow the movie, aside from some obvious points and a few differences. Hope you'll enjoy. Also, thank you 'Royal Twin Fangs'. I never would've thought about your idea. Hopefully it'll make my story at least a little better.*

* * *

**Chapter 21: Start of a New Mission**

"Hey, Naruto!" Guy called, followed by Neji and Tenten. (Lee being in the hospital for an appointment)

"Hey, 'Super Bushy-Brow' sensei. What's up?" _"What's up with all the attention, all of a sudden." _Naruto thought, as Guy and 2/3 of his squad walked up to him.

"I just wanted to congradulate you on your promotion! Beating Neji the way you did was just incredible! Anyway, this is for you!" Said Guy, handing Naruto something wrapped up in some cloths.

"What is it? Huh, are these...guantlets?" Naruto asked, having unwrapped the cloths.

"Yes they are! They will help you deflect weapons on many sorts, including swords and staffs! I would've given Shikamaru the same gift, but he's not the close-up type."

"Hm, makes sense. Anyway, thanks alot!" Said Naruto, trying on his new guantlets.

"No problem, Naruto!" Said Guy, giving Naruto the thumbs-up.

Neji then walked up to Naruto. "Naruto, may I have a word? Alone?" Neji asked.

"Huh? What for?"

"I have something I'd like to ask you."

"Uh, sure. I guess." Said Naruto, as he started to follow Neji.

Once the two were alone, after being varified by Neji's Byakugan, Neji asked his first question. "Naruto, how is that you beat me? I could see you through the smoke bombs, yet I could see you move in the slightest."

Naruto half expected this question. But he didn't trust Neji with the answer, so he just answered another way. "I can't tell you that, Neji. It's a secret, a secret I don't trust easily to tell others. I was reluctant to tell even my team. They had to earn my trust, and they did."

"And Hinata? Why do you trust her with this secret?" Neji asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, afraid that Neji knows more than he's letting on.

"Don't treat me like a 'fool', Naruto. Lady Hinata had dropped a kuni with smoke bomb attached. It wasn't just a coincidence that she dropped the kunai at the exact moment you dropped a smoke bomb. She knows what your secret jutsu is. How?" Neji asked, annoyed that Naruto was trying to treat him like a 'fool'.

*Sigh* "Yea, she knows. But she _earned _my trust, more than anyone else. She discovered what my secret jutsu was along time ago. She could've told anyone, but she decided to find out _why_ I was keeping it a secret. I'm glad she did. She knew for months before she asked me about it. That proved that I could trust her. When the 'Chunnin Exams' came around, I promised that I'd help her if she needed it. That's why she had she dropped the kunai. Anyway, you don't need to know more than that. Understand?!" Asked Naruto, in a clear but silent threat in his voice.

*Grr* *Sigh* "Fine. But, how did you defy you fate? I said it was your desiny to lose to me, yet you defeated me. How?"

"Because, I don't believe in destiny. It might be your way to cave into destiny, but it's not mine or Hinata's. She wants to change the way of the Hyuga Clan, and I plan to help her. Once I've become Hokage. Anyway, I gotta meet my team for a new mission. I'll see ya around." Naruto exlained, before turning around and leaving for the Hokage's Tower.

Neji just stood there, shocked at what he was just told. He stood there for a good few minutes, before suddenly smiling. "I see. Well, let's just see how things turn out. Either way, I'm looking forward to it." Said Neji, as he started waking back to the Hyuga compound for training.

* * *

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade. What's our next mission?" Naruto asked, as he walked into Tsunade's office.

"Quit calling me that, brat!" Tsunade yelled, annoyed at being called 'Grandma'.

"Hee hee."

"Naruto, you're a Chunnin. Act like it." Said Kakashi, before Sakura could scold and lecture Naruto about respect.

"Heheh. It's fine, Kakashi sensei. Anyway, what's the mission?" Naruto asked.

*Sigh* "You are to meet an actress, named Yukie Fujikaze. Thi..." Tsunade began.

"'Yukie Fujikaze'?! From the 'Princess Gale' movies?! Awesome! She's my favorite actress! Haha! Yeah!" Naruto cheered, as he interrupted Tsunade.

"Focus, you 'kuckle-head'!" Tsunade yelled, beginning to get impatient with Naruto.

"Heheh. Sorry, I just got excited. Hee hee!"

"'Kuckle-head'. *sigh* This is an 'A' ranked mission. You four are to protect Yukie Fujikaze, until her next movie is finished. It will be filmed in the Land of Snow. Is that understood?" Tsunade asked, as she was done explaining.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi replied, bowing towards the village leader.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Replied Sasuke and Sakura, bowing as well.

"You got it, Grandma!" Said Naruto, with casual wave and his signiture smile. "Leave everything to us!"

*Sigh* _"I'm starting to wonder is promoting him was the right decision." _Was the thought that went through everyone's mind, except Naruto's of course.

* * *

-Land of Snow-

Inside a large throne-room, within a castle in the Land of Snow. Three ninja were kneeling before a large man with short black slicked-back hair, wearing a high-collared trench coat.

"Lord Doto, we found her. Yukie Fujikaze is in fact Princess Koyuki Kazahana. The Hex-crystal is also in her possession." Said a man with long grey hair in a ponytail.

"Good work, Nadare. Who is escorting her to the Land o Snow?" Asked the large man, identified as Doto.

"Aside from fellow cast members and the camera crew, only a single squad of Leaf ninja led by Kakashi Hatake." Replied the grey-haired man.

"Hnhn. Sound like an inevitable rematch. Right, Nadare?" Asked the only kunoichi, who wore a similar outfit to her two comrades and had two pink pig-tails.

"Enough talk. Go and greet our 'friends'. And bring the princess back here alive, with the Hex-crystal." Ordered Doto.

"Yes sir!" The three ninja replied, before going to execute their order.

* * *

-On a Boat in the Sea-

"Oh man! I'm gonna go crazy, if I have to keep watching this spoiled..." Naruto began, before Kakashi interrupted.

"Now, Naruto. You're a Chunnin, you have a duty to follow through with this mission without complaints."

"Yea, I know. But she's been a pain in the ass this whole time. First, she runs away. Second, she pepper spreys me just before she rips apart the autograph I asked for. Third, she gets drunk and bad-mouths _her _own profession. And let's not forget that she almost ran over some kids with a horse, and she never bothered to appologized." Naruto explained, continuing his ranting.

*Sigh* "Let it go, Naruto." Said Kakashi.

*Sigh* "Fine. But I'm not gonna like it." Naruto replied.

* * *

I know it's been too long, and I'm sorry. I've been trying to think up ways on how I can changesome things, that I forgot about finishing this chapter. The next update will be faster, I promise. Thank you for following, please review.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Battles in the Land of Snow**

"Wh..what is this?!" Asked the director of the new 'Princess Gale' movie.

"I..I don't know! I woke up, and this was here waiting for us!" Yelled the assistant director. "What should we do?"

"This is perfect! We'll begin shooting now! Everybody get moving!" The director ordered.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Everything was setup for the scene. Everything was running smoothly. *KABOOOM* Well, almost. Looking away from where the explosion occurred, it was revealed that Kakashi had thrown an explosive toward the mountain. "Hahahaha! So you noticed. Very good, Kakashi." Said Nadare, as the smoke dissappated.

"Nadare Roga. I'm assuming Fubuki Kakuyoku and Mizore Fuyukuma, are here as well." Said Kakashi.

"Awe, you remembered us." Said the pink-haired woman.

"Not many people with pink hair, Fubuki." Kakashi replied, knowing this could become troublesome.

"Kakashi, you know these people?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, I was here 10 years ago. I fought them back then. I'm not as inexperienced as I was then, but this'll still be a _little_ troublesome." Kakashi replied.

"Shouldn't be to much trouble, sensei. So what're your orders?" Asked Naruto, getting ready for a fight.

"Sakura, you take care of Yukie. Naruto and Sasuke, take out Fubuki and Mizore." Kakashi ordered. _"Although Naruto is a Chunnin, he realizes that he still has to take orders from me. But he'll have to learn to make the right calls when I'm not around, eventually. Heheh."_

"Right!" The three replied, as they spread out to carry out their sensei's orders.

* * *

-Sasuke and Fubuki-

Sasuke had attempted to bring things into a Taijutsu confrontation, but Fubuki was keeping him away using 'Ice Style'. _"I thought only that Haku guy could use 'Ice Style'. Pfft. Whatever, I'll just melt it. I'm stronger than I was back then."_ Sasuke thought as he began making hand signs._ "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_. Sasuke yelled, as he fired his Clan's signiture jutsu.

_"Ice Stlye: Ice Wall Jutsu!" _Fubuki countered, creating a wall of ice to stop the large ball of fire.

As the fireball dissipated, Sasuke took notice that the ice showed signs of melting. _"Hm, I see now. This isn't the 'Ice Style' Kekkei Genkai, this is just jutsu that manipulates the surrounding ice. Heh, I figured you out." _Sasuke thought, as he closed his eyes. Once he opened them again, the blazing red eyes of the Sharingan was revealed.

"Sharingan?!" _"So, the brat's of the Uchiha Clan. Doesn't matter, he still won't get past my Chakra-Armor." _Fubuki thought, as she began with more hand signs. _"Ice Style: Swallow Snow Storm!" _Fubuki called, as a snow storm of swallows began to form from the ground below.

As the jutsu came towards Sasuke he formed hand signs of his own. _"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"_Sasuke called, as his jutsu easily defeated Fubuki's.

* * *

-Sakura and Yukie-

Yukie, having seen Sasuke's 'Fire' Jutsu, fainted from the memories of ten years ago. "Yukie!" Sakura yelled, as she checked on the actress. Seeing that she was just unconsious, Sakura lifted her up and began running towards the ship.

* * *

-Naruto and Mizore-

Naruto was having a tough time dealing with his opponent. Every jutsu that Naruto threw at him would just stop before hitting it's target. Kakashi had yelled something earlier about it being Chakra-Armor, and that it cancels out the enemies chakra while amplifying their own. "Aw, come on! Stop being a coward and fight like a man!" Naruto yelled, as he pulled out the trench knives Asuma gave him.

"Doesn't matter what you call me, brat. You're gonna die today." Said Mizore, as he sent his retractable cable towards Sakura and Yukie.

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto yelled, swinging one trench knife veritcally to cut the cable heading toward Sakura. Naruto had extended the blade considerably with his 'Wind' Chakra. Spinning around, applying the same concentration with his other trench knife, Naruto swung horizontally.

"What the?!" Said Mizore, as he saw the cable suddenly drop. By the time he realized why, he was being hit an invisible blade. Luckily for him, his Chakra-Armor was protecting him. Looking toward Naruto, he suddenly realized what was happening. _"So this little brat cut the cable. That must mean he's a 'Wind' type. Heheh, useless."_ Mizore thought, as the sparks between Naruto's Wind blade and his Chakra-Armor.

* * *

-Kakashi and Nadare-

Kakashi and Nadare seemed to be evenly match so far. Although, Kakashi was just copying Nadare's 'Ice Style', using the jutsu to buy time for the crew to get on the ship.

"You won't defeat me by mimicing my Jutsu. Just hand over Princess Koyuki Kazahana and the Hex-Crystal." Said Nadare.

"What?! That's Princess Koyuki Kazahana of the Land of Snow?!" Kakashi asked, surprised by this revelation.

"Hnhn. Of course, do you honestly think we'd waste out time with any of you otherwise?" Nadare asked, rhetorically. Nadare then continued the battle by forming more hand signs. _"Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!"_

A giant white whale made of ice came up from the sea and clashed against the island, causing a quake to knock everyone off balance.

* * *

-Sasuke and Fubuki-

_"Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu!" _Fubuki called, trying to capture Sasuke.

Pillars of ice were headed toward Sasuke. Sasuke knew he couldn't avoid it, except one. Letting himself get captured in the Ice Prison, Sasuke used the _'__Substitution Jutsu!'_.

"Shit!" Yelled Fubuki, as she noticed that the object in the Ice Prison was an iron stove with a paper bomb attached. *Kaboom* Shards of ice were sent flying as a result. Fubuki had moved behind an ice wall she made earlier.

Seeing his chance to strike, Sasuke started a set of hand signs. _"Fire Sty_..." Sasuke started, before the quake caused him to lose balance.

* * *

-Naruto and Mizore-

Naruto's extended wind blade was still clashed against Mizore's Chakra-Armor. The two weren't able to make a new move, until the quake caused him to fall to his knees. "What the..." Naruto began.

Mizore had seen Nadare's hand signs, so he was expecting a quake to hit. Once it did, Mizore began to charge at Naruto after activating his snowboard. "I told you, you were gonna die!" Mizore yelled, as he threw a punch at Naruto.

Acting purely on instinct, Naruto moved inside Mizore's guard. Throwing a punch of his own at close range, aiming at Mizore's gut, Naruto's chakra flared slightly. This action resulted in a large blade protruding from within Naruto's sleeve. The blade clashed briefly against the Chakra-Armor, before piercing it. The blade had gone in from about an inch to the upper right left (from Naruto's POV) of Mizore's belly button, and out his spine due to the angle of the punch.

*Gak* Blood began pouring from Mizore's mouth, as he suddenly dropped to the ground with a loud *thud*, while sliding off the blade. "Y...you b..brat." Said Mizore, as he exhaled his last breath.

Naruto nspected the blade, it was 1 1/2 ft long and 3 inches wide. Naruto then noticed a small note attached near the base of the blade. Removing the note and cutting the flow of chakra, Naruto read the note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you like the surprise I left you in the gaunlets._

_I thought it would be a nice addition. Guy sensei thought_

_so as well. I hope you didnt' get hurt before finding the_

_surprise. Anyway, congrats again on becoming a Chunnin._

_Hope you like it,_

_Tenten._

_"It would've been so much better if she told me sooner. I mean I almost died! C'mon!" _Naruto thought, as he put away the note and went to see if Sasuke or Kakashi needed back-up. Not even taking two steps, Naruto saw two large white whales come out of the sea and clash against eachother. "What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Get to the ship! We're heading out!" Kakashi yelled, after having used the copied _"Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu!"_to cancel out Nadare's own jutsu.

"Right!" Naruto replied, as he started heading for the ship.

* * *

-Nadare and Fubuki-

"I can't believe Mizore got taken out by a Leaf brat." Said Fubuki, stating her shock.

"That just means the Mizore should never have been a Jounin for this land, that's all. Let's go, we need to report back to Lord Doto." Said Nadare, as the turned away.

"Right." Fubuki replied.

* * *

-On the ship-

"Hey, Naruto. Are you ok?" Sakura asked, referring to the rip in Naruto's sleeve.

"Yea, just this hidden blade that's installed into my gauntlets. Guy sensei gave them to me, but it was Tenten's idea to put in the blades." Naruto replied.

"Was it a congradulations gift for making Chunnin?"

"Yea, I heard Shikamaru got pillows because he likes to take a lot of naps." Said Kakashi, as he came back from checking on the actress/princess.

"Oh, hey Kakashi sensei. Is Yukie alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, she's just unconsious." Kakashi replied. "Is it safe to assume we have one less enemy ninja to worry about, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, having turned his attention to Naruto.

"Yea. Even if he somehow survived, the hidden blade on my gauntlet severed his spine." Naruto replied.

"I see. Good work, all of you."

* * *

-Next day, Land of Snow palace-

"Are you telling me, that a Jounin of our land was defeated? By a CHILD?!" Doto roared.

"Y..yes sir." Nadare replied.

"If it were by this 'Kakashi', it wouldn't be a problem. But to be bested by a child is absolutely HUMILIATING! Not getting the Hex-crystal makes you look all the more incompetent!" Doto yelled. He was livid that, not only had they failed in thier mission, but that he had lost one of his pawns to a child. Their was silence for a few moments, before Doto spoke again. "Ready the train. And I will be joining you, to ensure that you don't fail me again."

"Yes sir!" Nadare and Fubuki replied, before leaving to prepare the train as ordered.

* * *

-Land of Snow, Naruto and Co.-

_*Sigh* "Can't believe it. We're stuck protecting a spoiled actress, who turns out to be a real princess. And she doesn't give a damn about the people of her country! How can someone be so heartless?!" _Were the thoughts going through Naruto's head, as everyone was walking through a tunnel in a mountain, that supposedly has train tracks beneath the ice.

Back when they were still on the ship, Sandayu had explained everything. How Yukie Fujikaze was really Koyuki Kazahana, the princess to the Land of Snow. How this movie was really to bring her back, and lead her people to revolt against her Uncle Doto. That Doto was the one to kill her father, Sosetsu, the previous Feudal Lord.

Koyuki had soon interrupted, saying it was pointless to throw away one's life for a country that has no spring. That really got under Naruto's skin. He just couldn't understand how she could be like that, even with what happened. He believed he had a tougher time in life than her, and he didn't turn out like that. But he had to admit, one wrong turn somewhere and he could've been more like Gaara.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted, when he heard someone yell in a paniced voice. "Director! Yuki... I mean, Koyuki has run away again!" Yelled the Assistant Director, shortly after they all exited the tunnel.

"I got her." Said Naruto, just before he threw down a smoke bomb.

Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was no where to be seen. "Wh...where did he go?" Asked the director.

"Naruto has a way to track people down quite quickly. Although, I don't think h left himself a way to get back. Or?" Kakashi asked, looking towards his other students. Sasuke and Sakura just shook their heads in response. *Sigh*

-Flashback-

"Well, I'm going to go take our actress to her room. I'll be right back." Said Kakashi, as he started walking below deck with Yukie over his shoulder. It wouldn't be long before the set out for the Land of Snow from the Land of Fire.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei." Naruto called.

"Hm? What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, turning around to see Naruto with a small stack of small pieces of paper with a familiar seal on them.

"Can you hide these in some of her close? You know, incase she tries to make a run for it." Naruto asked.

"Heh, sure." Kakashi repied, taking the small stack.

* * *

-Koyuki-

Koyuki had tried to run away, hoping that she'd be long gone by the time they noticed. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she tripped, resulting in her rolling a ways down a hill. Luckily she wasn't harmed. "You made it pretty far. Too bad it doesn't matter how far you go."

Koyuki looked up to see who it was had found her. _"Tsk. That kid again."_ Koyuki thought. "Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Koyuki asked, aggrivated at being caught.

"Because, like it or not, it's my job to protect you. Now c'mon, let's get... you... back." Said Naruto, as he picked up Koyuki and placed her on his back. "Aaaah c'mon! I forgot to leave a... DAMN IT! *SIGH* Nevermind, let's just go." Said Naruto, having realized he didn't leave a seal back at his previous location.

* * *

-In the Tunnel-

Naruto had been traveling for a while, carrying Koyuki. The trip had so far been quiet, that is until Koyuki decided to speak up. "You can take me back if you want, but all I'm going to do is act in front of the camera. That's it."

"Yea yea. Wouldn't want you getting your hands dirty fighting for your country, like a _real_ princess would." Naruto commented, snidley.

"And what's that's supposed to mean?!" Koyuki asked, starting to get angry with the blonde.

"Pfft. I mean a _real_ princess would fight for their country, regardless how scarred they were from what happened. Not always try and run away, because they're a coward." Naruto replied, as calm as he could.

"What would you know what kind of pain I went through?! I lost..." Koyuki began, before she was interrupted.

"At least you knew at least one of your parents! I was lied to about mine. I was to..." Naruto began, before he realized the ice had suddenly melted, revealing two sets of tracks. He started to hear a sound comming from behind them. Soon he could see a light heading towards them, and the sound of a horn became clearer.

"Run! It's a train!" Koyuki yelled, afraid of gettin run over.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto replied, as he began running a fast as he could. "Aaaahhh! Why didn't I put down a damn seal to get back?! Damn it damn it damn it damn it!" Naruto yelled, in frustration.

"Run faster, Naruto! It's gaining!" Koyuki yelled.

"You think I don't know that?!" Naruto replied, concentrating chakra to his feet in order to increase his running speed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Giving it his all, Naruto ran to the end and jumped to the side, dodging the train that had started to catch back up to him.

*PANT...PANT...HUFF...HUFF* "Made *pant* it! *Huff*" Said Naruto, lying in the snow with Koyuki a few feet from him.

The train had come to a stop. Naruto started to stand up, when he started hearing a loud voice comming from the train. "Yukie Fujikaze, or should I say, Koyuki Kazahana? Welcome home. Now, surrender the Hex-crystal." Said Doto, from the back of his train.

"Don't listen to him, milady!" Yelled Sandayu, from the hill top. Unlike earlier, Sandayu was dressed in a Samurai like outfit. He was backed by hundreds of people, who were dressed similarly.

"Ah, Sandayu!" Yelled Sakura, somewhat amazed at the force he had by his side.

"Everyone, ATTACK!" Sandayu ordered.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yelled the small army, as they charged. As they charged, they failed to notice Doto order something to one of his subordinates.

The walls of the train lifted, revealing 7x7 inch square holes. All of a sudden, waves and waves of kunai were fired from the train. Sandayu's froces attempted to deflect the many waves of kunai, but it was futile. The sheer number was far too much for and army who had little to no ninja training.

It was bearly a minute, but Sandayu wa the only one standing. "I...I'll never give up hope. Not for this land, nor on Lady Koyuki." Said Sandayu, just before another final wave was fired. Luckily, the wave never hit. Never the less, Sandayu could no longer stay on his feet.

"Let's move out." Doto ordered. The train had begun moving toward the bridge, but as the train was crossing, it was struck by a large snowball. The snowball had hit the second to last cart, effectively keeping the last cart (that had Doto) on the bridge. Just a matter of seconds later the bridge exploded, causing the cart to fall off the side if the mountain.

* * *

-Over by Sandaiyu-

Many of the cast, as well as Squad 7, were by Sandaiyu. (Duh! lol) "P...princ..ess Ko...koyu...ki. P...please, d...don't sh..ead a...any tears f..for me." Said Sandaiyu, as he took his final breath.

A moment of silence went by, before Koyuki broke the silence with her usual monotone voice. "You're a fool, Sandaiyu. I can't cry, because you have my eyedrops." Koyuki then stood up, and turned away. She would've walked away, if it weren't for Naruto's voice.

"WHAT?! Is that all you can say?! He gave his life, because he believed in you! How could you just act like it's no big deal?!" Naruto yelled, getting more and more frustrated with the princess of this land.

Before Koyuki could reply, they started to hear something coming from over the cliffside. A few seconds later, what appeared to be some sort of airship. upon closer inspection however, it was the cart off the train supported by a very large container for Helium.

"Hehehehehheh! This isn't over yet, Princes Koyuki!" Came Doto's voice, over the speaker once again.

*Gasp* "Oh no. Why couldn't he have just died in that fall?!" Whined Sakura.

* * *

Well there we have it. Next time, the mission's end, and the return to the village. Also, please keep in mind that Naruto is still Naruto. Not 'super-smart' or 'god-like' Naruto. Just still the 'goofy knuckle-head' Naruto. Well, thank you and please review.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Naruto in an way shape or form.

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Summoning talking: **You little runt**

Summoning thinking: _**You little runt**_

Tailed Beast talking/slight possession: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: **_Damn you 4th Hokage_**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Final Battle and the Return Home**

"Sakura, you think you can hit the rudder on that ship?!" Naruto asked, getting in front of the princess with kunai drawn.

"Definitley." Sakura replied, as she started handsigns for the jutsu Kakashi tought her. _"Lightning Style: Lightning Sniper Strike Jutsu!" _Sakura yelled, sticking her hand out with her fingers pointing towards the ship.

A strong bolt of lightning fired from Sakura's fingers, and struck the rudder. The strike caused a small explosion, knocking the airship towards the mountain.

* * *

-On the ship-

*KABOOM* "Lord Doto, the rudder was hit with a 'Lightning Style' jutsu. We've lost control, we must evacuate." Said Nadare, giving his leader a status report.

"Very well. We'll just finish things here. Leave no one alive!" Doto ordered.

"Yes sir!" Nadare and Fubuki replied.

* * *

-Back with Naruto and Co.-

_'Great job, Naruto. Having Sakura use the jutsu I taught her to take down their airship, preventing a 'hit-and-run' kidnapping attempt in order to get to Princess Koyuki. But I'm sure he knows that that won't finish them off." _Kakashi thought, proud that Naruto came up with that idea so quickly.

"Now what, Naruto?" Sakura asked, after Doto and his henchman landed in front of them.

"We'll just kick their ass, and make sure they don't hurt the princess or anyone else." Naruto replied.

_"Of course, just state the obvious why don't cha." _Sakura thought, as she mentally face-palmed herself.

"In that case, I'll take the girl. We've got some unfinished business from last time." Said Sasuke, as he took of after a smirking Fubuki.

"Alright. Sakura, make sure the princess and everyone else gets away from the battlefield. We don't need anyone getting hurt. I'll take on that Doto creep." Naruto ordered, taking notice that Kakashi and Nadare had already taken thier battle someplace else.

"What? But Naruto, shouldn't we wor..." Sakura began, before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Sakura! Kakashi sensei and Sasuke are busy fighting right now. You only have one effective jutsu, but it's useless against that Chakra-Armor. Once you're done escorting everyone someplace safe, then you can help who ever needs it. For now, just do as you're told." Said Naruto, before he took off towards Doto.

Sakura looked dumbfounded with Naruto's reasoning. Thinking about it she realized that he was absolutely right. _"I guess Naruto got a brain along with that Chunnin vest. Heheh!" _Sakura thought, as she finally went to fulfill her orders.

* * *

-Koyuki-

_"Naruto's going to fight Doto on his own? Impossible! He can't, no one can beat Doto! He's going to die!"_ Koyuki thought, not knowing why she seemed so worried about Naruto.

* * *

-Kakashi and Nadare-

Kakashi had lured Nadare on the otherside of the tunnel. Once he believed that no innocent people would get caught in the cross-fire, he stopped and turned towards his opponent.

"Finally stopped running, eh Kakashi? You know that copying my jutsu won't help you win, not against me." Said Nadare, with his usual cocky additude.

"Maybe so, but I thought I could show you one of my own 'original' jutsu." Kakashi replied, forming the handsigns needed.

Nadare had started forming handsigns of his own.

_"Lightning Blade!"_

_"Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Jutsu!" _

As both jutsus became active, Kakashi charged towards Nadare, piercing through one of the 'Ice Wolves' that got in his way. Keeping his jutsu active Kakashi attempted to pierce through Nadare's Chakra-Armor, knowing it wouldn't work. Which is what he was counting on.

As the jutsu struck, the Chakra-Armor did it's job by canceling it. However, due to the shockwave that resulted, Nadare was forced off the edge of the cliff. _"Heh, is this all he's got? Pathetic." _Nadare thought, before he was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Eh, what the?!"

"Even if one doesn't have Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, a ninja must always have Taijutsu!" Said Kakashi, as he started a rapid spin. _"Primary Lotus!"_

* * *

-Sasuke and Fubuki-

"You honestly think you can keep up with me, 'little man'?" Fubuki taunted, smirking at her opponent.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, with a slight smirk of his own.

_"Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu!" _Fubuki called, hoping to catch Sasuke off guard.

Sasuke had simply dodge, and activated his Sharingan. Performing handsigns of his own, Sasuke called out his own Jutsu. _"Fire Style" Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"_

Fubuki easily dodged the small balls of fire, by jumping into the air. While in the air however, she was caught off guard by the shuriken flying right past her. With a glimmer of light, she noticed that the shuriken were tied to ninja wire. Glancing behind her, she saw that the shuriken were circling around her. _"Ugh, this brat! Does he honestly think that he'll beat me with a lame tactic like this?!" _Fubuki thought, as she used the _'Substitution Jutsu!'_.

Sasuke had seen this coming, so he used his Sharingan to track the Snow Kunoichi. Having located her very quickly, Sasuke immediately began the handsigns for his final jutsu. _"Ice Style: Ice prison Jutsu!"_

Fubuki was about to come out and start a new jutsu, when she realized that the ice beneath her feet had started to ensnare her. "What?! This is impossible! AAAAHHHH!" Were Fubuki's last words, before she became trapped in a prison of ice. (Remember. This 'Ice Style' isn't a Kekkei Genkai, like Haku's. This is just manipulating the ice, not creating it. I'm sure you might've known that already, but I thought I'd throw it out there anyway.)

Knowing that being trapped in the ice prison didn't kill her, Sasuke walked up to his imprisoned opponent. "I guess I could just let you die slowly in this ice prison, but since I've acquired some justu from you, I'll finish you off quickly without suffering." Said Sasuke, as he activated his his _'Chidori'_.

* * *

-Naruto and Doto-

Naruto was having a difficult time with Doto, since Doto had taken to the air and refused to let Naruto get close. "AH, c'mon! Get down here and fight like a man you over-grown coward!" Naruto yelled, as he yet again swung his trench knives combined with his 'Wind' Chakra, hoping to make contact.

Seeing the attack coming, Doto simply dodged as if the attack were just a nuisance. "I've heard about all your skills thus far, so I won't fall for such a lame attack." Said Doto, seeing the shocked expression on Naruto's face. Doto then turned his attention towards finding Princess Koyuki, who was currently hidden among the snow covered rocks. Doto figured this much because he couldn't see the Princess among the group that was running away.

"Grrr! You bastard!" Naruto yelled, aggrivated at his failed attacks. _"Fine then. I guess I don't have a choice." _Naruto thought, as he prepaired for his trump card.

* * *

-Koyuki-

Koyuki had managed to slip past Sakura easily, and had been watching the battle. She had seen how Doto had been dodging Naruto's attacks. As far as she was concerned, Naruto had no chance of winning. Knowing this however, she for some reason didn't want anyone else to die. The words Naruto had said to her kept ringing in her head , and would go away like a bad cold. Making her decision, Princess Koyuki stepped out from her hiding place.

* * *

-Naruto, Doto, and Koyuki-

"Hm?" Said Doto, as he saw Princess Koyuki.

"What the hell are you doing?! You should be with Sakura and the others! Get out of here!" Naruto yelled, once he saw Princess Koyuki.

"Mind your own business, this doesn't concern you!" Princess Koyuki replied. Turning her attention towards Doto, Princess Koyuki said. "Doto. If you want me and the Hex-Crystal, then fine. Just leave everyone else alone!"

"What?" Naruto whispered, shocked to hear that last sentence.

"Hm. Very well. Doesn't matter to me, so long as I get what I w..." Doto began, but was interrupted by puff of smoke appearing out of the corner of his eye.

"That's not gonna happen! I don't care what happens, I'm not gonna let you take the Princess!" Naruto yelled, as he appeared out of the smoke next to Doto.

Naruto swung a fist towards Doto, hoping to finish off Doto the same way he did Mizore.

Doto ofcourse knew what he was trying to do, but didn't bother dodging. *Clang*

"What the?!" Naruto asked, shocked that his hidden blade didn't pierce through Doto's Chakra-Armor.

"Hahahaha! This is a more advanced Chakra-Armor that what the others use. A pitiful blade like that won't be able to pierce it." Doto said, with a smirk on his face. Doto threw a punch of his own, intending to knock Naruto back towards the ground.

Naruto attempted to parry the punch, but only partially succeeded. Naruto's hand made contact with Doto's forearm, but due to the difference in physical strength, the punch landed square on Naruto's temple instead of his jaw. Naruto was then sent flying toward the snow covered ground.

"Now that the nuisance is out of the way. Shall we go then, Princess Koyuki?" Doto asked rhetorically, sending out a grappling cable similar to Mizore's, Doto grabbed Koyuki. Once that was done, Doto flew off with Koyuki in tow. "HAHAHAHAHA! Now the Kazahana tresurewill be mine! HAHAHA!"

A few moments later, the rest of Squad 7 finally showed up. What they saw surprised them, Naruto was just standing there looking at the sky. "Naruto, what happened? Where's Doto and the Princess?" Kakashi asked, having come to a stop next to Naruto.

"Princess Koyuki came out and let herself get captured, as long as he left everyone else alone." Naruto replied.

"And you're just standing there, doing nothing? How the hell did you become a Chunnin?!" Sakura yelled, amazed with Naruto's stupidity.

"I had a plan ready before she came out and ruined it, so I had to come up with a new plan."

"And you new pla is just to stand here doing nothing?!"

"Will you listen for more than two seconds, Sakura? I'm waiting for them to land somewhere, so that I can take out Doto in one final blow." Said Naruto, getting annoyed with Sakura's yelling without showing it.

"Huh? How do you plan on doing that? And what does them landing had to do with anything?" Sakura asked, confused with what Naruto's plan could be.

"Doto can appearently fly with his Chakra-Armor. So he grabbed Princess Koyuki and flew off. That's why Naruto is waiting for them to land. With the sealing tags I've place within her clothes, Naruto's able to sence a small area around the seals. So Once they've landed, Naruto will use his secret jutsu to deliver the finishing blow, as long as Princess Koyuki is close enough to Doto anyway. Sound about right, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, after having figured out and explained Naruto's plan to his other students.

"Hee hee! Yup! You got it!" Naruto replied.

"Oh. Sorry Naruto." Sakura said, ashamed of herself for doubting Naruto.

"Heh. No problem, Sakura." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, here." Said Kakashi.

"Huh? What's this?" Naruto asked, seeing Kakashi holding out what looked like a small crystal.

"This Naruto, is the real Hex-Crystal. I switched it out just after I placed those tags of your's in her clothes. Once Doto realizes that the one Princess Koyuki has is a fake, then he'll undoubtedly come in close enough for you to take him out." Kakashi explained.

"I get it. He'll think that she tricked him, and he'll be too angry to react when I suddenly show up, and that eliminates the _very slight _possibility that he might dodge my attack. Hee hee, not like he would anyway." Said Naruto, as he took the real Hex-Crystal and placed it in his pocket.

A few minutes passed with nothing happening. The director of the movie had asked what the ninja were waiting for. It was Kakashi who explained to them what the plan was.

"Hm?"

"What is it Naruto? Kakashi asked, noticing Naruto's sudden reaction.

"They landed. It won't be long now Kakashi sensei." Naruto replied.

"Good. Make it count." Ordered Kakashi.

"Right. He's close enough." Naruto replied, creating a rasengan. Naruto dropped a smoke bomb, and then disappeared within the smoke.

"He's gone? Where did he go?" Asked the director, amazed that someone could just vanish in thin air like that.

"He went to save the Princess. Only Naruto can get to her before anything happens to her. With his secret jutsu, Naruto is the fastest person alive." Answered Kakashi, missing the negative look in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

-Doto and Koyuki, moments ago-

Doto and Princess Koyuki had just landed, and Doto started walking towards his niece. "Hand it over." Said Doto, holding his hand out.

"Fine fine. Here." Koyuki replied, handing him the Hex-Crystal.

Taking the crystal and examining it closely, Doto became infuriated. "Is this some sort of joke?!" Doto yelled, crushing the fake crystal in his hand.

"Don't play dumb with me! You handed me a fake!" Doto yelled, interrupting Koyuki by grabbing he by her jacket.

Suddenly a flash of yellow appeared right between Doto and Koyuki. "You damn right it was a fake, you bastard! Take this! _'Rasengan!'_" Naruto yelled, ramming his jutsu in Doto's face.

_'This can't be! Where did this brat suddenly come from?! UGWAAAAH!" _Were Doto's last thoughts, before his head went flying off his shoulders, shortly followed by his body.

"Ha! I win!" Shouted Naruto, in triumph.

"What the hell?! How the hell did you get here, Naruto? And why did you interfere?!" Koyuki yelled, demanding an explaination.

"Oh shut up. I would've beaten him earlier, if you had just stayed hidden. Because you decided to come out, I had to change my plans a bit. Well atleast it looks like some of what I've said earlier seems to have finally sunk in, huh? Hee hee!" Said Naruto, with his trademark grin on his face.

Thinking about what he meant, Koyuki *gasp*ed. _"He's right. I guess I have more potential as a leader than I thought. I gave myself over, so that Naruto and all the others wouldn't get hurt more than they already were. But it was pointless. Naruto beat Doto. It seems I'm just usele.. Huh?" _Koyuki thought, before her thoughts were interrupted by something being placed on top of her head.

"Hey. No point in feeling sorry for yourself, ya' know. Besides, you finally showed that you can be a great leader for your country." Naruto said, after having placed a hand on Princess Koyuki's head.

"And how would you know that, huh?!" Koyuki yelled.

"Because you're actually crying on your own, instead of that fake crap you use." Naruto replied, not losing his smile.

Reaching up, Koyuki placed a hand on her cheek to confirm what Naruto had said was true or not. And sure enough, she felt them. Real tears were falling from here eyes. The tears that she had thought had long dried up, had returned with the warm feeling growing in her once cold heart.

* * *

-Leaf Village-

It was nearly sunset in the Hidden Leaf Village. All was peacefull...Untill...

"Ah! Finally home! Hee hee, yeah!" Naruto yelled, glad to be back home after such a long mission.

Squad 7 had remained fo another few weeks in order for Princess Koyuki to finish her movie. During those few weeks, there was a large festival. Everyone in the Land of Snow attended, celebrating the return of the rightful ruler of the land to the throne. Once the movie was finally finish, Squad 7 and Princess Koyuki said their goodbyes to eachother. But not before Naruto was given and envelope by the Princess, right before their departure.

*Sigh* "Honestly, Naruto. You don't have to yell." Said Sakura, as they walked through the gates.

"Hee hee. Sorry, I'm just happy to be back in the village, ya' know." Naruto repied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright, you two. Anyway, why don't you all go get some rest. I'll give Lady Hokage the report on out mission. Good job, you three." Said Kakashi, dismissing his team.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei." The three replied, before heading off in different directions.

Sakura obviously headed after Sasuke, but Naruto headed off on his own. This detail didn't pass by Kakashi. _"Hm. Naruto usually follows after Sakura, even if it means following Sasuke. Wonder what's with the sudden change." _Kakashi thought, but shoved it to the back of his mind as he pulled out his book and thought abou the script that Princess Koyuki had been holding. _*Sigh* "I can't wait until that movie comes out" _Kakashi thought, with a perverted giggle.

* * *

-Kurenai's Apartment-

"Something wrong, Hinata?" Kurenai asked, after she poured the tea for the both of them.

"I'm just worried about Naruto. I wonder if he's ok." Hinata replied, as she took a sip of her tea.

"I see. You shouldn't worry too much, Hinata. He does after all have his secret jutsu, just in case he runs into anything he can't handle." Said Kurenai, a she took a sip before continuing. "Then again, I doubt that with that jutsu of his anything could give him more than he can handle. Haha."

"I guess you're right." Said Hinata, as she took another sip. "I'm glad Naruto decided to trust you with with that secret." Hinata comented.

"That's true. But it did seem that he trusted me a little too easily. At least as far as the reasons he gave me are concerned."

"I know. But he must've just forgotten to mention the fact that you've been keeping our relationship a secret this entire time. Even now that you do know his secret."

"Huh. You got apoint there, Hinata." Said a new voice, from the right behind Hinata.

"Huh? N..Naruto?" Said Hinata, after turning around to see Naruto.

"Hee hee. Yup. I'm back, and the mission was a success too." Said Naruto, with his trademark grin.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled, glomping Naruto. Said glomp caused the two to hit the ground.

"Ouch. Heh heh."

*Giggle*

"Ok, you two love birds. Get up. Naruto, would you like some tea?" Kurenai asked, inwardly laughing at the display.

"Heh heh. Sure. Thanks, Kurenai sensei." Naruto answered, as he and Hinata got up and sat down at the table.

After pouring Naruto a cup of tea, Kurenai and Hinata began asking him about his mssion. Naruto answered what questions he could, over exaggerating some of his own accomplishments in the process. Of course Kurenai and Hinata knew he was doing this to make it sound more exciting, but they didn't mind too much.

"Wow. So, your favorite actress was in fact a real princess after all. That's quite something." Said Kurenai, after Naruto finished his tale.

"Yup. Hee hee." Naruto replied.

"Did you get her autograph, Naruto?" Asked Hinata.

"Huh? Oh, wait a second." Said Naruto, remembering the envelope that Princess Koyuki gave him.

"What do you have there, Naruto?" Kurenai asked, curious if there's and autograph inside the envelope.

Naruto pulled something out of the envelope. Whatever it was, it made Naruto's eyes widen with surprise. "Awe! Why did she have to use this picture?! Couldn't she have atleast used a better one?! Oh!" Said Naruto, placing the photo on the table for the others to see.

Looking at he photo, Kurenai and Hinata saw what was on the picture. It was Squad 7 plus Princess Koyuki. Sasuke had a stoic face, with his hands in his pockets. Sakura was bent slightly forward, with a big smile on her face. Kakashi was simply standing there, with his usual 'eye smile'. It was the part with Naruto and Princess Koyuki that got most of their attention. Princes Koyuki had her left side facing the camera. She was bent down to Naruto's level on his left side, and she had her left hand against his right cheek. She had her eyes closed, and her lips occupying Naruto's right cheek. Naruto had a surpised look on his face, showing that he hadn't seen it coming.

They were almost speechless. Hinata was the first to say something. "Sh...she k..kissed you?" Hinata asked, in a voice that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"Uh, yeah. I swear I would've told her, but our relationship is supposed to be a secret. It caught me off-guard, otherwise I wouldn't have it that happen. I swear!" Naruto said, in a panic. He was hoping that she'd believe him.

*Giggle* "I know. I was just seeing how you'd act. Don't worry Naruto. I know you would do what you said. Besides, the picture shows that you're telling the truth. If the priceless expression on your face is anything to go by!" Said Hinata, as she started to throw a fit filled with laughs at Naruto's expression, both on his face and the picture.

Soon Naruto and Kurenai began to join in on the laughter.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please check out my friends 'Red Rellik's' story. It's his own variation of bleach. So all you bleach fans, that migt be a story to peak your interest. Anyway, thank you and please REVIEW. :)


End file.
